Equestria Girls: Aventura en Everfree
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Después de Los Juegos de la Amistad, no volvieron a pasar más cosas extrañas en Canterlot High. Hasta que las mane-7 (incluyendo a Sunset y a la Twilight del mundo humano) recibiran la tarea de ir a un lugar llamado Instituto Everfree para resolver los sucesos extraños que ocurren allí... y conocerán a sus excepcionales estudiantes.
1. La llamada

**Sé que cualquiera se confunde al escribir o leer historias a la vez, pero soy capaz de recordarlas, aunque este leyendo tres libros a la vez. Raro ¿Cierto?**

 **Pero esta idea me ha estado siguiendo desde siempre. Al menos quiero su opinión sobre ella, sobre todo el primer capítulo.**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Después de los Juegos de la Amistad, no ocurrió nada más extraño en Canterlot High. Por algún tiempo, las mane-7 (incluyendo a Twilight humana) solo pasaron por los típicos momentos de la adolescencia.

Sunset Shimmer pasó el tiempo con Twilight Sparkle (del mundo humano) investigando juntas sobre la magia en el mundo de los humanos. Compartían sus ideas y métodos científicos. Para sorpresa de Sunset, Twilight poseía muchos artefactos de ciencias que ni siquiera imagino que habían. Sunset también había decidido escribir un libro sobre todos sus conocimientos que tenía cuando vivía en Equestria como alumna de la princesa Celestia.

Applejack amaba crear música country con su bajo. Así que empezó a darles clases a otros niños. Se volvió popular en las redes sociales y estaba a punto de crear su primer álbum.

Rarity siguió en su boutique, diseñando nuevos vestidos. Pero creo unos nuevos, con diseños del día, de la noche y uno especial al que llamaba "Vestido de la Princesa". Eso inicio un gran alboroto en la moda de las chicas, todas querían tener ese vestido.

Pinkie Pie siguio organizando las mejores fiestas. Incluso aparecio en la portada de una revista conocida que la denominaba "La reina y alma de las fiestas, numero uno".

Rainbow Dash se inscribió a un curso avanzado de motocross y logro superar las expectativas. Era la mejor al hacer las acrobacias en su moto.

Fluttershy conoció a una chica llamada Tree Hugger, quién le ayudo en su refugio de animales y le enseño como hacer yoga.

En fin, todas estaban pasando el tiempo tranquilamente, sin que otro problema se les presentara. Y así parecía.

Aunque… la paz no duraría mucho…

El primer día de la semana, lunes, Canterlot High parecía un día como todos. Hasta que la directora Celestia recibió una llamada.

-¿Diga?- respondio Celestia.

-¿Es usted, directora Celestia?- pregunto la voz al otro lado.

-Sí ¿Qué desea?

-Soy yo. Rectora Zecora.

-Gusto en escucharla de nuevo, rectora ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-No quiero molestarla. Pero necesito de su ayuda. He escuchado que su escuela tiene unas alumnas que saben mucho sobre aparición de extrañas anomalías.

-Bueno, algo así ¿Por qué motivo?

-En mi instituto están pasando cosas extrañas. No sé que hacer. Los padres de familia amenazan con hablar con el consejo estudiantil para hacer que cierren el instituto. No quiero que eso pase y necesito resolverlo.

-Puede que tal vez, mis alumnas le puedan ayudar. No se preocupe rectora.

Celestia colgó el teléfono. No había hablado con la rectora Zecora en mucho tiempo. Canterlot High, a diferencia con Crystal Prep, no había tenido cercanía con el Instituto Everfree.

Everfree tenía algo de mala fama porque corría el rumor de que solo ingresaban alumnos considerados como "chicos malos". Pero, aunque eran inquietos en conducta, la gran mayoría de los alumnos eran increíblemente inteligentes. Celestia pensó que tal vez, por el estado en que se encontraba el instituto, esos adolescentes no podían aprovechar bien sus habilidades.

Y ahora algo extraño pasaba allí. Zecora había pedido su ayuda ¿Debería incluir a sus siete alumnas? No sería mala idea?

Sunset Shimmer venía de un mundo mágico. Tal vez ella podría ayudar bastante. Además, todas esas chicas habían vivido aventuras relacionadas con la magia y siempre habían encontrado una solución.

Lo que le preocupaba a la directora, era que las chicas tuvieran que ver a otros chicos que no eran muy buena compañía que digamos. Antes, debía saber quienes eran, así que entro a la página web del instituto y miro en la sección de "Estudiantes Resaltantes".

El primero era un chico de piel y cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, con pinta de ser un chico que amaba el rock. Debajo, sus datos decían:

 _Sombra:_

 _Edad: 17 años._

" _Un buen estudiante en Oratoria. Su forma de hablar en público es como el de un rey con sus súbditos. Cuando está al frente, todos no dicen una sola palabra. Aunque debe mejorar su forma tiránica al tratar a los demás."_

La segunda era una chica de cabello y ojos verdes, con piel oscura. Su mirada era muy seductora, pero daba algo de miedo. Debajo decía:

 _Chrysalis:_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _La más excelente en Biología. Tiene una habilidad excelente al crear sus propias granjas de insectos. Sin embargo, posee una especie de despecho hacía las chicas que, según ella, se creen princesas de cuento"._

La tercera era una chica de piel púrpura y cabello verde en complicadas ondas. En la foto, parecía estar fuera de este mundo. Abajo decía:

 _Mane-iac_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Alguien excepcional en Química. Parece saber las formulas de la tabla periódica como la palma de su mano. Aunque tiene antecedentes de intentar crear una especie de láser para hacer que el cabello de todas las chicas se ponga de punta"._

El tercero era un chico de piel gris, cabello gris más oscuro y ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas. Al sonreír en la foto, sobresalía un pequeño colmillo. Abajo decía:

 _Discord_

 _Edad: 18 años._

" _Bueno para casi todas las materias. Aunque en conducta se encuentra más bajo que cero. Posee una gran afiliación a la leche con chocolate y crear travesuras en el instituto"._

La cuarta era una chica de piel morado, ojos rasgados con dos tonalidades de verde y cabello morado con mechones turquesas. Tenía una mirada de superioridad. Abajo ponía:

 _Baast_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Clasificada por todos como el orgullo del instituto. Inteligente, agil, con gran personalidad y alto liderazgo. Capitana de porristas del equipo. No posee ni ninguna falta en su historial escolar"._

Luego, la quinta foto era de tres chicas juntas. Para sorpresa de Celestia, eran unas chicas que sí conocía. Abajo decía.

 _Adagio Dazzle_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Buena para Historia y posee un gran optimismo para el futuro. Una gran porrista en las acrobacias"._

 _Aria Blaze_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Buena para Matemáticas, tiene una gran frialdad al hacer los cálculos. Excelente porrista"._

 _Sonata Dusk_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Buena para Arte, su imaginación no tiene límites. Aunque debe mejorar un poco en los cursos, nunca se rinde. Gran porrista"._

Al leer sobre los alumnos clasificados como los mejores, Celestia pensó que no sería mala idea que sus alumnas trataran de ayudarlos. Y tal vez las "Dazzlings" ya habían aprendido la lección.

Decidió llamar a las chicas. Pero, antes de cerrar la página, buscó el nombre de Luna. La foto mostro a una Luna más joven, pero con ropa oscura y mirada sombría. Abajo decía:

 _Luna_

 _Edad: 16 años._

" _Buena alumna en todo, pero con una personalidad oscura y siempre deseosa de estar en las sombras. Se llamaba a sí misma Nightmare Moon."._

Celestia suspiro. Recordó el pasado, cuando sus hermana y ella eran jóvenes. Luna había ido a estudiar a Everfree y ella, a Canterlot. Pero luego, Luna volvió y cuando crecieron se hicieron las directoras de la escuela.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste.**

 **Se me ocurrió que en mundo de los humanos, el bosque Everfree sea un instituto y todos los villanos en forma adolescente, vayan allí.**

 **Puse a Zecora como rectora, porque creo que en los institutos no hay director, solo rector.**

 **Si no saben, Baast es una gata egipcia que parece en los cómics de MLP. Será un personaje importante.**

 **Y sí, puse a las Dazzlings porque también serán importantes en la historia.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	2. Decisión de ayuda

**Llego un nuevo año… veré lo que el destino me aguarda.**

 **Posdata: Queridos lectores no sé que es lo que pasa, pero no puedo leer sus comentarios. Cada vez que sale uno nuevo no puedo leerlo. No sé si podré leerlos otro día.**

 **Pero tal vez se arregle, tengo fe. Bueno, de todas formas gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero a todos.**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Las mane-7 fueron rápido a la oficina de la directora Celestia, apenas las llamaron. Algo les decía que estaban por vivir otra aventura relacionada con cosas mágicas. Y esperaban que fuera eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, directora Celestia?- pregunto Sunset, al entrar a la oficina.

-Hola a todas- saludo Celestia- las llame porque necesito su ayuda en un caso… especial.

-¡Síí! ¡La princesa Twilight necesita nuestra ayuda otra vez!- exclamo Pinkie.

-No exactamente, Pinkie- respondio Celestia.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué puede ser?- pregunto Applejack.

Celestia suspiro. Tomo aire y continuo.

-Canterlot High y Crystal Prep no son los únicos centros educativos que existen. Hay uno con el que no tenemos mucho contacto. Digámoslo de esta manera, estuvo aislado de nosotros por mucho tiempo- dijo levantándose de su asiento y avanzando hacía un pizarrón.

-¿Quiere decir que hay otra escuela?- pregunto Rarity.

-No es exactamente una escuela. Es una especie de mezcla entre instituto e internado. Los estudiantes no solo estudian allí, también se encuentran instalados en sus propias habitaciones- dijo Celestia.

Despego del pizarrón, la foto de un lugar que parecía un castillo antiguo y oscuro, casi en ruinas. En sus torres se entrelazaban unas enredaderas moradas con espinas.

-Este es el lugar. Se llama Instituto Everfree- dijo Celestia, mostrando la foto.

-Me parece algo conocido- dijo Sunset.

-Unos arreglos no le vendrían mal- dijo Rarity.

-No parece ser un lugar donde quisiera estudiar-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Es perfecto para una fiesta de Noche de Nightmare!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, directora?- pregunto Sunset.

-El Instituto Everfree esta pasando por un mal momento. Su rectora me llamo y dijo que están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas. No me las describió, pero estoy segura de que es algo mágico que ustedes entienden- dijo Celestia.

-Estoy empezando a aprender sobre esa extraña energía- dijo Twilight.

-Es magia, Twi. Directora Celestia, si el Instituto Everfree pasa por problemas mágicos, podremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos- dijo Sunset.

-Hay un problema, Sunset. El Instituto Everfree posee una mala reputación. Sus estudiantes no son… digamos… muy tranquilos- dijo Celestia.

-¿Les gustan las fiestas?- pregunto Pinkie.

-No me refiero a eso, Pinkie. Me refiero a que son… ejem… "chicos malos"- dijo Celestia.

-¿Chicos malos? ¿Se refiere a los típicos bravucones?- pregunto Applejack.

-¿De esos que se roban tu dinero y te encierran en casilleros?- pregunto Rarity.

-¿De los que se burlan de ti y te dicen cosas feas?- pregunto Fluttershy- Creo que se lo que se siente estar con uno de ellos.

-Nadie puede meterse conmigo- dijo Rainbow- así que esos chicos no serán un problema.

-Me recuerda mucho como era yo- suspiro Sunset.

-Pero ya no lo eres, linda- dijo Rarity- ahora eres mucho mejor que la antigua tú.

-Gracias Rarity- sonrió Sunset- directora, todas queremos ayudar ¿Cierto, chicas?

Todas asintieron.

-¿Están seguras de que quieren hacerlo?- pregunto Celestia, indecisa- No quiero involucrarlas en ningún riesgo.

-Los chicos malos no serán ningún problema y en cuanto a la supuesta magia, lo resolveremos- dijo Rainbow.

-Entonces, tienen mi permiso. Les deseo suerte en todo, chicas- dijo Celestia- hablaré con la rectora Zecora para que pueda garantizarles un lugar para que puedan instalarse temporalmente.

-¡Sííí! ¡Otra aventura mágica!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!- exclamo Rainbow.

Las mane-7 salieron de la oficina de Celestia. Hablaban muy animadas en el pasillo sobre otra experiencia llena de magia. Pero Sunset noto que Fluttershy y Twilight caminaban algo alejadas y no se mostraban muy emocionadas.

Se les acerco y les pregunto:

-¿Les pasa algo, chicas?

-Solo… estoy algo… nerviosa- susurró Fluttershy.

-Igual yo- dijo Twilight, cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sunset.

-Cuando era muy pequeña, muchos chicos malos se metían conmigo. Se burlaban mucho de mí por ser muy tímida- dijo Fluttershy- y ahora iré a un lugar que esta lleno de ellos. Es como vivir otra vez el pasado.

-Y cuando estaba en Crystal Prep, los otros no eran muy amables conmigo- dijo Twilight- me ignoraban todo el tiempo y el motivo por el cual me convertí en un horrible monstruo se debe a que ellos me dijeron que liberara esa extraña magia negativa.

-Tranquilas. Algo que me enseño la amistad, es que el pasado siempre es eso, solo algo pasado. No debes mirar atrás si quieres avanzar- dijo Sunset- Fluttershy, eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente que protege a los que ama. Y tú, Twilight, eres una chica muy inteligente y talentosa que ahora esta rodeada de personas que la valoran. Nunca bajen la cabeza ante nadie.

-Gracias, Sunset- dijeron ambas.

-¡Oigan! ¡Hicimos llamadas a nuestros padres! ¡Nos dan permiso para hacer esto!- dijo Rainbow, apareciendo con un celular en su mano.

-¡Síí! ¡Próxima parada, Castillo Oscuro!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Es Instituto Everfree, Pinkie- corrigió Rarity.

Cada una se fue a su casa a empacar algo para llevarse consigo durante la estancia en el instituto.

Sunset solo llevo la ropa esencial. Y por supuesto, su libro en donde anotaba sus conocimientos sobre magia de Equestria.

Twilight guardo sus artefactos científicos, algo de ropa y llevaría consigo a Spike (que también puede hablar).

Applejack empaco su ropa y algunos bocadillos de manzana.

Pinkie preparo su ropa y dudo en llevar su cañón de fiesta, pero solo se conformó con llevar algunos globos, serpentinas y dulces que guardo en su cabello.

Rainbow guardo su ropa y su guitarra, tal vez sería útil.

Fluttershy llevo algo de ropa, su pandereta y por qué no, a su conejito Angel.

Aunque Rarity tuvo algunos problemas al empacar. Quería llevar toda su ropa, pero no alcanzaba en una sola maleta. Después de mucho tiempo, se decidió y acabo con su ropa.

Todas se encontraron en la parada de autobuses. La directora Celestia había hablado con la rectora Zecora, quien agradeció la ayuda que le estaban brindando y con mucho gusto había preparado habitaciones para las chicas y mandado a un autobús a que las recogiera.

En la parada se detuvo un autobús color negro y verde. El conductor no les dijo una sola palabra durante el recorrido, así que solo conversaron entre ellas.

-¿Cómo creen que será esta experiencia?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Espero que los estudiantes no nos hagan muchos problemas- dijo Rarity, mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría hacer una gran fiesta de disfraces- dijo Pinkie.

-Según lo que sé- dijo Sunset- en Equestria existe un lugar llamado bosque Everfree. Es algo aterrador y algunos dicen que en el viven criaturas extrañas y peligrosas. En este mundo, el Instituto Everfree es su contraparte alterna.

-¿Qué tipo de criaturas?- pregunto Applejack.

-Mmm, creo que timberwolf, basiliscos, mantícoras y otras cosas más- dijo Sunset, hojeando su libro.

-Me pregunto como se verían en este mundo- dijo Pinkie.

El viaje sería algo largo, así que cada una se sentó cómodamente en su asiento y se quedaron dormidas.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Ojala pueda leer sus comentarios, no sé por qué no aparecen.**


	3. Un equipo incompetente

**Gracias Rain in The Box por enviarme tu mensaje. De verdad muchísimas gracias.**

 **Les aviso mis lectores. Pueden enviarme sus comentarios como un mensaje? Así podría saber qué quieren decirme. No sé porque no quieren aparecer en reviews.**

 **Por cierto, habrá Fluttercord en la historia, aunque tardará en desarrollarse, pero también tratara sobre los otros chicos**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

En el Instituto Everfree, una chica muy guapa de piel morada y cabello corto y morado con rayas turquesas, escuchaba la conversación de la rectora Zecora por teléfono.

-Gracias por su ayuda, directora Celestia. Con gusto sus alumnas serán recibidas aquí- dijo Zecora, colgando el teléfono.

La chica que escuchaba, se alejo. Entonces, unas chicas de otra escuela vendrían al instituto, pensó. Ella se pregunto para qué. Everfree ya no podía tener más estudiantes. Casi nadie se inscribía allí, debido a que consideraban al instituto como uno de baja calidad.

De todas formas, no era algo que la hiciera preocuparse. Decidió correr, pues tenía la práctica de porristas.

En el camino, se encontró con una chica de piel azul y el cabello de tonalidades azules, atado en una cola alta. Vestía un polo blanco y un short verde con rayas negras.

-¡Baast! ¡Te encontré! ¿Vienes a la práctica?- le preguntó.

-Pues obvio, Sonata ¿Por qué crees que vengo corriendo?- respondio Baast.

-Mmm, creí que era porque querías ver a los chicos entrenar. Lo están haciendo ahora. Sombra es el mejor de todos.

-A mí no me importa que Sombra sea un gran atleta, sabes que tengo novio.

-¿No era tu ex novio?

-¡Es MI novio! ¡Hemos regresado!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.

-¡Ya deja de preguntar cosas tontas! Solo… vamos a la práctica.

Ambas entraron al gimnasio. Baast abrió su casillero, saco su uniforme y se fue a los vestidores. Después de un rato, salió con el uniforme puesto que le quedaba tan bien como su antigua ropa.

-¡Muy bien, chicas!- dijo poniéndose al frente de todas- ¡Empecemos con la práctica y pongan más empeño!

-Tengo una pregunta, capitana- dijo una de la chicas que tenía el pelo blanco y corto, con un mechón de puntas moradas cubriéndole la cara- ¿No usaremos faldas en la presentación, cierto?

-Gilda, ya hablamos de eso. Usaremos faldas con shorts abajo- contesto Baast.

Las chicas asintieron. Estaban a punto de comenzar, cuando otra interrumpió:

-¡Espere, capitana, espere!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Starlight?- pregunto Baast, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Daring no está! ¡Se supone que ella va con Adagio en las acrobacias!- dijo Starlight.

En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y entro Daring , casi sin aliento.

-¡Siento la demora! ¡Tenía algo que hacer!- se disculpo.

-¿Qué? ¡Otra vez le robaste sus cosas a ese tonto de Ahuizolt!- se rio Baast- Vaya, lo que hay entre ustedes es el clásico "Amorodio".

-¡Ahuizolt no es mi novio!- exclamó Daring sonrojándose.

-Cálmate, solo era una broma. Ya ven, tenemos que practicar- dijo Baast.

Baast se puso al frente de todas.

-¿Alguien más quiere interrumpirme?- pregunto y las chicas negaron con la cabeza- Bien, como les dije, debemos llegar a un nivel decente en la práctica si queremos tener una oportunidad para un campeonato de verdad. Así que ¡Comiencen ya!

Se acerco a una radio detrás de ella, la encendió y la canción "I gotta feeling" se empezó a escuchar.

Las chicas se pusieron en posición. Cada chica se tomo las manos con otra y haciendo una especie de silla, levantaron en el aire a otra chica. De ese modo, empezaron a formar una especie de pirámide. Otras, simplemente se pusieron en círculos alrededor y hacían maromas.

Pero, cuando parecía que todo iba bien, una chica que se encontraba a mucha altura, perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de otra, que a su vez, cayo sobre otra. En total, la pirámide que formaban se desmorono.

Los chicos que se encontraban cerca, entrenando, dejaron sus ejercicios y se acercaron a ayudar a las chicas.

Cada chica se encontraba bien, no tenían daños graves, a excepción de unos raspones y moretones. Gilda y Daring se levantaron por si solas, demostrando que no necesitaban que un chico las ayudara, a diferencia de Starlight y Sonata, quienes se quejaban de dolor.

Baast se encontraba en el suelo. La rodilla le dolía horriblemente, pero más le molestaba que las chicas de su equipo no fueran lo suficientemente buenas para eso.

Sintió que la ayudaban a levantarse. Un chico de piel gris y ojos amarillos le dio la mano.

-¡Dios mío, Baast! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, cariño. Solo me lastime la rodilla un poco- respondio, dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Debo llevarte a la enfermería- dijo el chico.

-Gracias de todos modos, Dissy- dijo Baast.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Fueron a la enfermería, donde Baast se colocó una venda.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Discord- le dijo.

-No es nada- respondio él- es una lástima que las otras no sepan hacer la pirámide todavía.

-Son unas incompetentes- se quejo Baast.

-No es verdad ¿Qué hay de tus amigas?

-Ah ¿Ellas? Bueno, debo reconocer que son las únicas con algo de talento.

-Okey, veo que ya estas bien, así que podemos irnos.

-Antes de salir ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes darme un besito? Si no me lo das, mi rodilla no dejará de dolerme.

-¿Qué? Baast, ya nos dijeron que no besos dentro del instituto.

-Nadie nos esta viendo ¿Por favooor?

-Esteee… ejem… yo… yo.

-Discord, por favor. Somos novios, es algo muy normal.

-Okey… okey. Solo uno y ya.

Baast sonrió y se le acerco, frunciendo los labios. Cerro los ojos y espero que su novio se le acercará. Discord se puso nervioso. Era cierto, había salido con ella y habían dicho que eran una pareja. Pero, no estaba seguro de que su relación fuera algo muy estable. Baast era algo aterradora cuando se enojaba.

De todos modos, solo le pedía un pequeño beso. Luego podría irse. Así que se le acerco, frunció los labios y los acercó a los de ella.

Esperaba que solo fuera algo rápido, pero Baast le rodeo el cuello y lo dejo incapaz de moverse. Si la alejaba rápido, ella se molestaría y otra vez discutirían. Discord se molestó. No podía dejar que ella lo hiciera parecer un chico débil. Así, que sutilmente, poco a poco, pudo alejarla lentamente.

Baast lo miró con sus ojos verdes y rasgados. Él solo sonrió nerviosamente, preguntándose en el interior como salir de allí.

-¡Oh, Dissy! ¡Eres el mejor novio de todos!- le dijo ella.

-Ah… sí. Por supuesto. Y tú eres… mmm… la más genial, jeje- respondio él.

-Bueno, te veo más tarde, amor. Debo irme a practicar- le sonrió Baast y salió de la enfermería dando saltitos.

Discord suspiró. Pero al menos se dio cuenta de algo, lo suyo con Baast no era algo que considerara el romance del siglo. Pensó si debería terminarla, aunque la última vez que dijo "terminamos", Baast se había molestado terriblemente y los otros estudiantes lo habían llamado "el estúpido que dejó a la mejor de todas".

Baast tenía muchas cualidades. Era linda, atlética e inteligente. Pero le faltaba algo. No era muy cordial y consideraba a los otros unos buenos para nada. Discord ni siquiera sabía que era lo que ella había visto en él.

Estaba confundido. No era feliz con Baast, pero si terminaba la relación, terminaría solo hasta la graduación. Ninguna otra chica se le acercaba, debido a su comportamiento travieso y su aspecto extraño. No podía existir una chica que lo quisiera por lo que era.

Miro por una ventana abierto el exterior del lugar. La rectora Zecora había salido a la puerta a recibir un autobús del que salían siete chicas, todas muy lindas.

La rectora parecía muy feliz de ver a las chicas, pues les estrechaba la mano y les daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Quiénes serán esas chicas?-se pregunto Discord.

Las miro una por una. Cada una era preciosa y atractiva, pero una de ellas le llamaba la atención. Tenía el pelo rosa y largo, la piel amarilla y ojos aguamarinas.

De pronto, Discord empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior, como si su corazón se pusiera a rebotar como loco dentro de su pecho. Sonrió un poco, al pensar en lo que eso significaba

Quizás… Baast no era la única chica en el mundo para él. Quizás, esa chica… podía ser la que su corazón esperaba.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado…**

 **Perdón si puse algo de Baascord al principio, pero no se preocupen. No durará mucho tiempo.**

 **Pronto pondré a todos los villanos, solo esperen.**


	4. Dos buenos amigos y el plan

**Holaaa, por fin puedo leer sus comentarios en reviews! Gracias a todos, no imagine que les gustaría tanto!**

 **Jajaja, CoNiKiBlaSu-fan, parece que me leíste la mente con tu opinión de que Discord y Ahuizolt sean buenos amigos. Eso es justo lo que yo pensaba poner en la historia.**

 **Bueno continuemos…**

Discord se encontraba mirando todavía por la ventana, a las recién llevadas. Sobre todo, miraba con mucho interés a esa chica de pelo rosa. No podía despegar su mirada de ella. Parecía hipnotizado.

-Interesante vista ¿No?- oyó una voz detrás de él.

Discord se volteo asustado. Esperaba que no fuera Baast, pues no les gustaría descubrirlo mirando a otras chicas. Pero no era Baast, era un chico de piel azul y cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta.

-¡Ahuizolt! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto!- exclamo Discord.

-Pues perdóname, bro- se disculpo Ahuizolt- es que te quedaste en esa ventana sin siquiera moverte ¿Viste algo interesante? Yo también quiero ver.

-Bueno, mira. Pero ni una palabra a Baast ¿Entiendes?

-Nunca te causaría problemas con tu chica, amigo.

Ahuizolt miro por la ventana. Las chicas también le llamaron la atención, sobre todo una que se parecía mucho a la porrista Daring.

-Siete chicas muy lindas en la puerta del instituto significa que algo interesante pasará- rio Ahuizolt- aunque me pregunto qué harán esas bellezas en este lugar tan poco atractivo.

-Puede que sean estudiantes de intercambio- dijo Discord.

-Si es así ¿Cuáles chicas crees que se irán?- pregunto Ahuizolt.

-Bueno… me gustaría que fueran Gilda y Starlight. No las soporto.

-Y a mí me gustaría que fuera Daring Do. Así ella dejaría mis cosas en paz.

-Pero te quedarías muy solito. Daring te roba tus cosas, pero es una forma de expresar que existes para ella.

-Pues no sé, hombre. Más parece que soy solamente una piedra en sus zapatos.

-He oído que, mientras más te menosprecia, más te ama.

-Debo aceptar que ella es linda, pero no creo que se llegue a fijar en mí. A diferencia de ti, que estas con la reina del instituto.

-Bueno, no creo que sea un gran honor. A veces quisiera no ser novio de Baast.

-Es imposible que ella acepte otra ruptura. Se puso peor que una bestia la primera vez que le terminaste.

-Y todos me odiaron hasta que regresé con ella. Aun recuerdo ese día.

-Yo no. Somos amigos desde que hacíamos figuras con plastilina en el jardín de niños. Y seguiremos siendo amigos hasta que estemos viejos y arrugados de la cabeza a los pies.

-Por eso me alegro de que seas mi único amigo de verdad.

-No hay de qué, mi hermano.

Ambos golpearon sus puños, con simpatía.

Mientras tanto, las mane-7 miraban el exterior del Instituto Everfree. Al mirarlo de cerca, más notaban su estado deplorable. Era tres edificios grandes, color gris y verde oscuro, construidos juntos en una forma de castillo. Había una estatua de madera en forma de lobo en la entrada. El instituto tenía árboles alrededor, pero todos lucían secos y sin flores. En resumen, no era muy atractivo para ser un lugar de aprendizaje.

-No me retracto, realmente este lugar necesita muchos arreglos- dijo Rarity, casi desmayándose.

-Vaya, es más feo de cerca- se burlo Rainbow.

-¡Rainbow! ¡No digas eso!- le regaño Applejack.

-Gracias por recibirnos, rectora Zecora- dijo Sunset, saludándola- y debo decirle que la ayudaremos a resolver esto con mucho gusto.

-No sabes cuanto se los agradezco, chicas- agradeció Zecora- realmente las necesito con urgencia. Pero lo que deben hacer ahora es ir a instalarse. Afortunadamente, tengo una disponible en que pueden dormir todas.

-Vamos chicas- dijo Sunset. Las demás las siguieron y Applejack tuvo que ayudar a Rarity a llevar su maleta, pues pesaba bastante.

La rectora las guio dentro del instituto. Por los pasillos pasaban algunos alumnos que miraban con algo de curiosidad a las recién llegadas.

-Todos nos están mirando- dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez no saben que somos de otra escuela- dijo Applejack.

Dejaron atrás los salones de clase y llegaron a su habitación. Cuando abrieron la puerta, notaron que era del tamaño perfecto para siete personas.

-Si necesitan algo, solo llámenme ¿Sí?- dijo Zecora.

Todas asintieron. La rectora salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Cada chica eligió una cama para desempacar sus cosas.

-¡Esto va a ser genial!- exclamo Rainbow, echándose de espalda sobre una cama cercana.

-¡Es como estar de vacaciones en un hotel embrujado!- dijo Pinkie.

-Recuerden chicas, estamos aquí por una tarea- dijo Sunset, sentándose en otra cama y abriendo su maleta.

-Lo solucionaremos muy pronto- dijo Rainbow- el tema de la magia es sencillo para nosotras.

-Estoy emocionada. No puedo esperar para empezar- dijo Twilight. Su perrito Spike asomó su cabeza por la mochila y miro todo con curiosidad.

-¿Aquí vamos a quedarnos?- pregunto- Nuestra antigua habitación en Crystal Prep luce mil veces mejor.

-Applejack, ten cuidado con mi equipaje- dijo Rarity avanzando a otra cama- creo que tendré que cambiarle las sábanas, que suerte que traje las mías.

-Cualquier sábana es igual- dijo Applejack, sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo de llevar la maleta- ¿Qué establos llevas aquí dentro? ¿Zapatos de acero?

-No seas ridícula, solo es la tercera parte de mis mejores atuendos- dijo Rarity- que estemos en un instituto antiguo, no quiere decir que no deba estar bien vestida.

Applejack rodó los ojos, como hacía siempre al escuchar los comentarios de Rarity, y puso con esfuerzo su maleta en la cama. Luego se acerco a otra y se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, vio que Fluttershy se encontraba algo cabizbaja.

-¿Y esa cara, dulzura?- le pregunto.

-Estoy bien, solo… algo nerviosa- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Lo dices por este extraño lugar?- dijo Applejack- No te preocupes, si te sientes incómoda, solamente no te alejes de mí.

-Gracias, Applejack- dijo Fluttershy. Pero, aún con la compañía de Applejack, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada. Aunque no sabía el motivo.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. En la entrada se encontraba una chica de cabello y ojos verdes y piel oscura. Miraba a todas con aburrimiento. A su lado se encontraba una chica algo más pequeña, de piel rosa, cabello esponjoso de un rosado más oscuro y ojos azules.

-Nuevas, supongo-dijo la primera chica con una voz aburrida- bienvenidas a la Prisión Estudiantil.

La segunda chica no dijo nada, solo miro a las mane-7 y saco un poco la lengua.

-¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?- pregunto Sunset.

-No lo creo- dijo la chica- solo estamos aquí porque Fluffle sentía curiosidad de ver quienes eran ustedes. Yo solo la acompañé. Me llamo Chrysalis.

-Soy Sunset- se presento Sunset, estirando su mano para estrechar la de Chrysalis. Pero ella no hizo lo mismo. Solo la miró con desconfianza.

-Bueno Fluffle, ya las viste así que vámonos- ordenó Chrysalis a la chica rosa.

Chrysalis se dio la vuelta y se fue, seguida por Fluffle.

-Vaya, que agradable- comento Spike, sarcásticamente, saliendo de la mochila de Twilight.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto Rainbow- No parece ser una chica que este feliz de la vida.

-Sin embargo, la chica que se encontraba con ella parecía ser muy agradable- dijo Pinkie.

-Esas dos son como el día y la noche- comento Applejack.

-¿Será que... Chrysalis sea una de los supuestos "chicos malos"?- pregunto Rarity.

-No estoy segura, pero según la información que me dio la directora Celestia, Chrysalis está en la lista de "Estudiantes Resaltantes"- dijo Sunset, leyendo las hojas con la información- dice que es la mejor en las clases de Biología.

-¿Cuáles son los otros estudiantes?- pregunto Twilight.

-Bueno… aquí dice que se llaman Sombra, Chrysalis, Mane-iac, Discord, Baast- de pronto Sunset abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y exclamo- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Aquí también se encuentran las Dazzlings!- exclamo Sunset.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé. Pero parece que ellas ahora son estudiantes del Instituto Everfree- dijo Sunset.

-Creí que después de haber destruido sus gemas, ya no podrían hacer nada más- dijo Applejack.

-Aunque no tengan su magia, siguen siendo tres chicas adolescentes- dijo Sunset- así que no es extraño que sean estudiantes.

-¿Dices que son parte de los "Estudiantes Resaltantes"?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sí, lo son. Adagio Dazzle es buena en Historia. Aria Blaze, en Matemáticas. Y Sonata Dusk, en Arte. Además, las tres son las mejores porristas del instituto- leyó Sunset.

-Vaya, nunca creí que fueran así de talentosas- dijo Rainbow.

-No creo que puedan causar más problemas- dijo Sunset- muy bien, lo que importa ahora es resolver los sucesos extraños. Hay que empezar ahora.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Applejack.

-Lo mejor sería que demos un recorrido por todo el lugar- dijo Sunset- vamos chicas.

Las mane-7 salieron de la habitación junto a Spike. El conejito Angel, quién había llegado con Fluttershy, prefirió quedarse en la habitación a tomar una siesta.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado…**

 **Desde siempre me ha gustado que Discord y Ahuizolt sean amigos.**

 **Por favor, comenten y si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela. Aprecio todo tipo de ideas.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo, gente bonita.**


	5. Gracioso Malentendido

**Holaaaa, empecemos otro capítulo más.**

 **Por cierto, megaman×ultimate tu idea me gusta mucho. Oh vaya, no puedo parar de reír al leerla de nuevo JAJAJAJAJAJA… (suspiro) okey ya ya. PERO EN SERIO, ES GRACIOSO! Trataré de ponerla en la historia, aunque cambiaré algunas cosas. Después de todo, en un instituto las habitaciones de chicos y chicas están separadas, eso creo.**

 **También… eh… decidí poner algo típico de los adolescentes. Ya saben… romances con algo de picardía, discusiones, etc.**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Las mane-7 daban un recorrido por todo el instituto, mirando todo. Los demás estudiantes se encontraban en clases y por eso los pasillos estaban vacíos, facilitando su caminata.

-¡Es inútil!- se quejaba Rainbow- ¡Hemos dado vueltas y vueltas mas de diez veces! ¡Aquí no pasa NADA!

-Se paciente, Rainbow- dijo Sunset- tal vez encontremos algo.

En ese momento, muy desafortunado, la campana sonó. Los alumnos salieron de sus salones y caminaban por el pasillo. Pero todos se quedaron mirando a las siete chicas y las rodearon, formando un gran círculo alrededor de ellas.

Las mane-7 podían oír sus murmullos:

-¿Y esas de dónde salieron?

-¿Serán de intercambio?

-Definitivamente son de otra escuela…

-Por como lucen, deben ser chicas de una escuela rica…

-Admite que son muy atractivas…

Las chicas les daban miradas con algo de envidia, y los chicos las miraban con un poquito de picardía. Más de uno les guiñaron un ojo.

Las mane-7 se sintieron nerviosas. Se suponía que no debían llamar la atención, pero eso ya no era posible.

En eso, todo el ruido de murmullos dejo de escucharse, cuando la voz de una chica ordeno:

-Apártense…

Unos estudiantes dejaron pasar respetuosamente a Baast y a tres chicas, quienes la seguían desde atrás.

Baast se acerco al centro del circulo y miro con algo de interés a las mane-7. Se paso las manos por su corto cabello y dijo:

-Así que… ustedes son nuevas ¿Eh? Bueno, creo que es mi deber darles la bienvenida al Instituto Everfree, el lugar donde todos podemos ser libres a nuestra manera ¿No es cierto?

Todos los alumnos asintieron vigorosamente. Las tres chicas que se encontraban detrás de Baast, se acercaron más a ella.

-Me llamo Baast- saludo, pero no extendió su mano. Solo se miro las uñas y luego miro a las chicas detrás de ella- y ellas son Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk, mis… amigas.

Las mane-7 reconocieron a las Dazzlings. Era cierto que eran estudiantes del instituto. Sin embargo, eran muy diferentes en ese momento. Adagio ya no era la líder, parecía que Baast lo era.

-¿Y ustedes… de donde son?- pregunto Baast.

-Somos de Canterlot High- respondio Sunset.

Nuevamente, se escucharon murmullos entre todos los estudiantes.

-Silencio- ordeno Baast, levantando el brazo. Los alumnos se callaron al instante- así que ¿Canterlot, eh? La famosa escuela, aunque no tanto como la elegante Crystal Prep. Sin embargo, Canterlot High se enorgullece porque cree que es algo superior al triste Instituto Everfree. Que gran injusticia.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamo Rainbow, empezando a enojarse- ¡Canterlot High es una buena escuela, porque lo es de verdad!

-¿De verdad? Pues discúlpenme- dijo Baast, sarcásticamente- además, Everfree también posee estudiantes con mucho talento. Yo, en primer lugar. También están mis queridas amigas. Y mi novio y otros más.

-Mira… eh… Baast- dijo Sunset, deseando salir de la situación- tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer así que ya debemos irnos.

-Okey, fue un "placer" haberlas conocido. Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez- rio Baast, de forma burlona.

Se empezó a alejar de las chicas, seguida por las Dazzlings.

-Y todos ustedes- les dijo a los demás estudiantes- retírense de aquí y váyanse a otro lado.

Los estudiantes obedecieron en el acto y se fueron, cada uno por otro lado.

Las mane-7 siguieron en el pasillo, pensando todavía en todo lo que había pasado hace un momento.

-Sin duda esa chica Baast es la típica bravucona- dijo Applejack.

-No es fue muy amable que dijera eso sobre Canterlot- dijo Fluttershy.

-Me pregunto por qué es tan mala- suspiro Pinkie.

-Fue muy grosera, pero debo admitir que es muy bonita y parece tener un excelente gusto al vestirse- dijo Rarity.

-Y es una estudiante importante en el instituto- dijo Twilight.

-Debieron haberme dejado darle su merecido- dijo Rainbow, apretando los puños.

-No vale la pena- dijo Sunset- ya se fue. Y parece que las Dazzlings son sus subordinadas.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Rarity.

-No importa. Debemos seguir con nuestro recorrido- dijo Sunset.

Las mane-7 se alejaron, decididas a continuar su misión.

Mientras tanto, en otro pasillo, Baast y las Dazzlings no paraban de reír al recordar su encuentro con las mane-7.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Baast!- felicitó Adagio- ¡Les diste una buena lección a esas Rainbrujas!

-¡Las dejaste sin palabras!- exclamo Sonata- ¡Lucían muy patéticas!

-¡Lo sé, nadie me gana en estas cosas!- rio Baast, orgullosa de si misma.

-Y también se sorprendieron mucho al vernos de nuevo- sonrió Aria.

-No creo que se hayan olvidado de nosotras- dijo Adagio- pero no esperaban encontrarnos aquí, como estudiantes.

-Como "Estudiantes Resaltantes", chicas- corrigió Baast- si bien recuerdo, ustedes me contaron que esas Rainbrujas las dejaron en ridículo en una Batalla de Bandas que se celebró en Canterlot High.

-¡Nunca dejo de agradecer el día en que tuvimos la suerte de conocerte en esa cafetería!- exclamo Sonta, abrazando a Baast- ¡Y que nos trajeras a este instituto!

-Sí sí sí Sonata, claro- dijo Baast, alejándola- yo… me alegro de tenerlas como amigas. Que suerte que la rectora Zecora las dejo ser estudiantes.

En ese momento, Discord apareció. Se sorprendió al ver a su novia tan risueña.

-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto.

-¡Oh, es muy gracioso! ¡Baast se enfrento a las Rainbrujas!- dijo Sonata, riendo todavía.

-¿Las Rainqué?- pregunto Discord.

-Son las chicas nuevas que llegaron esta mañana, tesoro- dijo Baast.

-¿Te metiste con ellas?- pregunto Discord.

-Solo les dejé muy claro como son las reglas en este instituto.

-Baast, te conozco muy bien. Sabes que no es bueno hacerles eso a otras personas.

-¡Ay, solo me divertía! ¡A ti también te parecía muy gracioso!

-Admito que a veces es muy gracioso, pero también es muy cruel.

-Ay, Dissy, no seas tan aburrido.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo hiciste y punto. Lo que pasó, pasó.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. Que siempre estés de buen humor. Tengo que irme, turroncito. Te veo luego.

-Okey Baast. Te veré después.

Baast tomo a su novio por los hombros y lo sorprendió con un pequeño beso. Luego se fue, seguida por las Dazzlings.

Discord paseo, desinteresado. Ya no había clases, pues había sonado la última campana. Se pregunto dónde estaría Ahuizolt.

Camino despacio por un pasillo, cuando de repente..

¡PLUM!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Discord se encontraba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de pintura esmaltada (creo que esa es muy difícil de limpiar). A su lado había pedazos de un globo, tal vez habría sido rellenado de la pintura.

Discord se frotó la cara, sacándose un poco de la pintura que no le permitía ver. Un chico de contextura atlética de piel y cabello oscuro y ojos rojos se reía sin parar.

-¡Vaya, eso no me lo espere nunca! ¡Que Discord cayera en una de sus propias bromas! ¡Jajajajajaja!- reía.

-Para ser mi hermano mayor, te comportas como un chiquillo, Sombra- decía otra chica, muy guapa y con el aspecto de ser una emo. Tenía la piel color violeta muy oscuro, un larguísimo cabello azabache y ojos azules.

-Vamos, Ravie ¡Acepta que es muy gracioso!- exclamo Sombra.

-Si lo es. Me estaba riendo en mi interior. Ya no soy una niña pequeña para que me digas Ravie. Soy Raven- dijo ella, seriamente y casi sin expresión.

-Pues con el paso de los años te volviste una aburrida.

-Es mejor que ser una pervertida irresponsable, como tú.

-No te metas en eso. Soy un chico, es muy normal que me atraigan las chicas lindas.

-Si no fuera tu hermana, ya hubieras intentado salir conmigo.

-Eres mi hermana y la única chica linda que siempre respetaré.

Discord se fue, dejando a esos dos en su charla.

Pero la pintura esmaltada empezaba a secarse, haciendo que su ropa se pusiera muy rigida e impidiendo que caminara rápido. Afortunadamente, Ahuizolt apareció.

-¿Qué onda, Discord?- le saludo. Pero al verlo en ese estado le pregunto- ¿Se puede saber que te paso?

-Fui un gran estúpido. Caí en mi propia broma del globo con pintura esmaltada- respondio.

-Ay, bro, si que te cayo un gran problema encima. Esa cosa es difícil de limpiar.

-No te quedes allí, mirando ¡Ayúdame!

Ahuizolt lo ayudo a caminar. Esperaban llegar rápido al baño de chicos, para que Discord pudiera quitarse la ropa manchada y ponerse otra.

En ese momento se cruzaron con una chica de piel color celeste cian y cabello color lila con mechones violeta claro, atado en una cola alta con un moño y ojos castaños. Usaba anteojos azules y un collar dorado con una gema redonda y roja en el centro.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?- les saludo. Pero luego miro a Discord, totalmente manchado de pintura- ¿Pero que te paso, Discord? ¿Jugaste con pintura? Ya estas muy grandecito para eso.

-Jajaja, Artwork, que graciosa- rio Discord, sarcásticamente.

-Bueno bueno, solo me divertía un poco ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto Artwork.

-Ayúdanos a ir rápido al baño de chicos. Así Discord podrá tratar de limpiarse- dijo Ahuizolt.

-¿El baño de chicos? Uy, chicos, creo que no podrán entrar. El conserje lo cerro con llave, pues va a limpiarlo de arriba abajo- dijo Artwork.

-¡Ay no! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se pregunto Discord.

-¿Por qué no vamos al baño de chicas? Queda por aquí cerca- sugirió Artwork.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! No no no no no. Artwork, puede que sea un chico revoltoso, pero no soy ningún pervertido, como Sombra- dijo Discord.

-¡Tampoco yo!- exclamo Ahuizolt.

-No harán nada pervertido, par de mal pensadazos- dijo Artwork- esta es una emergencia. Además, las demás chicas del instituto están por otro lado. No te llevara mucho tiempo cambiarte, Distonto. Si algo pasa, yo los cubriré, lo prometo.

Discord y Ahuizolt decidieron hacerle caso y la siguieron. Entraron al baño de chicas, sin que nadie los viera.

Luego, Artwork salió al pasillo para vigilar que nadie viniera, y además, porque no quería ver a Discord cambiarse. Ahuizolt tuvo que ir hacia el casillero de Discord para buscar algo de ropa para que pudiera cambiarse.

Parecía que todo saldría bien, aunque Ahuizolt se estaba tardando demasiado. De repente, Artwork oyó la voz de una chica que decía:

-Debo arreglar mi maquillaje, una de mis pestañas esta medio torcida- decía Rarity apareciendo.

-Tu maquillaje no es un caso de vida o muerte- dijo Applejack.

-Que suerte, aquí esta el baño de chicas. Allí podre arreglarme- dijo Rarity, caminando en dirección al baño.

Artwork se asusto. El plan fracasaría. Se abalanzo sobre la puerta del baño, impidiendo que Rarity abra la puerta.

-Oh, disculpa, pero necesito entrar ahora- dijo Rarity, algo extrañada por la extraña aptitud de aquella chica.

-Este… no es el mejor momento- decía Artwork, muy nerviosa.

Las mane-7 miraron desconcertadas a Artwork, quien estaba delante de la puerta, muy desesperada.

-Yo creí que esta era una escuela llena de bravucones, pero también hay raros- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Dash, no seas grosera!- le regaño Applejack- Dinos, dulzura ¿Por qué no quieres que entremos a ese baño?

-¡No deben hacerlo!- exclamo Artwork.

-¡No me quedaré esperando aquí! ¡Necesito arreglarme ya!- exclamo Rarity, que deseaba entrar de una vez a arreglarse.

-¡No es no!- respondio Artwork.

Si Rarity no consigue arreglarse, es capaz de enojarse terriblemente. Así que con una fuerza impresionante, empujo a Artwork de la puerta y se preparó para abrirla.

-¡No! ¡Espera…- trato de decir Artwork, pero fue sustituida por el grito de Rarity.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito Rarity, dando un salto hacia atrás. Las demás también gritaron y dieron un paso atrás.

Artwork se cubrió los ojos, y pregunto:

-¿Discord, no estarás completamente desnudo? ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no- respondio Discord- no es necesario que te cubras los ojos, Artwork. No estoy desnudo, solo… no tengo la camisa puesta.

Artwork dejo de cubrirse los ojos. Era cierto, Discord no estaba desnudo, solamente no tenia la camisa puesta, pues estaba manchada de pintura.

-Que alivio- suspiro Artwork.

Sin embargo, las mane-7 continuaban gritando.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado!- gritaba Rarity.

-¿Qué establos haces en un baño de chicas?- preguntaba Applejack, muy enojada.

-Es muy indecente de tu parte- decía Fluttershy.

-Creo que necesitaré cambiarme la medida de mis anteojos por haber visto esto- dijo Twilight, sacándose los anteojos.

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo Sunset.

-¡Te voy a destrozar!- grito Rainbow.

Se preparo para lanzarse sobre Discord y darle una paliza, pero Artwork se interpuso.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi amigo! ¡Esto solo es un malentendido!- exclamo.

-¿Malentendido?- preguntaron las mane-7- ¡Se trata de un chico metido en el baño de chicos!

-¡Oigan, tengo nombre! ¡Soy Discord!- exclamo él, dentro del baño.

-Miren, Discord estaba completamente manchado de pintura esmaltada. No podíamos ir al baño de chicos, porque esta cerrado. Así que… yo tuve la idea de que se cambiara en el baño de chicas. Y entonces llegaron ustedes y empezó toda esta locura- explico Artwork.

-Oh, bueno. Pues parece que solo era un malentendido- dijo Sunset, algo mas calmada.

En ese momento, llego Ahuizolt. Tenía consigo algo de ropa.

-Ya llegue- anuncio.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Ahuizolt?- pregunto Artwork, algo enojada.

-Este… buscar ropa no fue nada fácil- dijo Ahuizolt, algo nervioso.

 _ **Flash Back de Ahuizolt**_

Ahuizolt había sacado la ropa del casillero de Discord y se disponía a volver con Artwork.

Pero en ese momento, una voz lo dejo inmóvil:

-Hola… Ahuizolt.

Él se dio la vuelta. La porrista Daring Do se encontraba allí, mirándolo con burla.

-¿Qué quieres Daring?- pregunto Ahuizolt.

-Solo vine a decirte que no puedo abrir tu casillero. Parece que cambiaste la llave. Que inteligente, así no podre tomar tus cosas- rio Daring.

-Me causaste muchos problemas. Mi padre casi me saca de la casa cuando le dije que tú habías robado el anillo de oro de mi madre.

-Solo quería gastarte una pequeña broma. Pero ya no podré hacerlo más, pues no tengo la llave para abrir tu casillero.

-Que alivio. Ahora no me molestes.

Ahuizolt se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Daring se lanzo sobre él, dejándolo inmovilizado contra una pared.

-Ahuizolt, sé que no te agrado. Pero créeme que hago esto solo te hago esas bromas porque… quiero llamar tu atención- dijo Daring, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se puso nervioso. No podía dejar de admitirlo, pero Daring era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Y ahora… se encontraban tan cerca uno de otro.

Daring comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más... hasta que junto sus labios con los de Ahuizolt.

Él, al principio, entro en pánico. Pero luego, comenzó a relajarse y se dejo llevar. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella envolvió su cuello con su brazos.

Después de unos minutos que parecían siglos, Ahuizolt se sentía como el más dichoso de todos los chicos.

Pero en ese momento, un tintineo de llaves llamo la atención del chico. Daring lo empujo y le sonrió traviesamente, mientras sujetaba con sus dedos un par de llaves.

-Oh Ahuizolt. Eres algo lindo pero mucho más ingenuo. Para bajar tu guardia solo tuve que besarte- se burlo- y ahora prepárate para mis bromas. No será necesario que guardes tus cosas.

Daring acaricio la mejilla de Ahuizolt.

-Pero debo admitirlo, eres un gran besador- le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo- bye, tesoro.

Daring se fue, haciendo tintinear las llaves, muy alegre.

Ahuizolt la vio irse, muy tranquilo. Sonrió y saco de un bolsillo secreto, otro par de llaves.

-Llaves equivocadas- susurro riéndose- lo siento mi querida Daring, pero ahora nadie me tomara el pelo.

Se dirigió hacia el baño de chicas, esperando que Discord y Artwork no se molestaran por su tardanza.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back de Ahuizolt_**

-No creo que buscar ropa sea muy "difícil"- dijo Artwork, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, no te molestes chica. Ya conseguí ropa- dijo Ahuizolt, dándole la ropa a Discord, quien solo asomo su mano fuera del baño y tomo la ropa.

-Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo- dijo Sunset.

-Yo también lo siento. No es muy agradable conocer gente de este modo- dijo Artwork.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer- presento Sunset- y ellas son Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

-Yo soy Artwork Bluish- respondio la chica- y él es Ahuizolt.

-Hola- saludo él, sorprendiéndose al ver a Rainbow, pues se parecía mucho a Daring.

-Y creo que ya conocen a Discord, por este "desafortunado" encuentro- dijo Artwork.

En es momento, Discord salió del baño, con ropa diferente y cargando su antigua ropa manchada.

-Listo. Todo esto nunca paso- suspiro.

-Sentimos mucho habernos asustado de esa forma- se disculpo Sunset- pero entiende que no es común que un chico este dentro de un baño de chicas.

-No se preocupen, pero por favor no digan lo que paso- pidió Discord- mi novia se molestaría mucho conmigo.

-No diremos nada, lo prometemos- dijeron las mane-7 a coro.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, chicas. Tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Sunset.

Las mane-7 empezaron a irse. Discord las miro desinteresado, pero al ver a Fluttershy, reconoció a las chica que hizo que su corazón se agitara como loco. Y eso paso de nuevo en ese mismo momento.

-Oye bro- le pregunto Ahuizolt, sacándolo de su ensoñación- ¿Esas no son las chicas lindas que vimos en la ventana?

-Pues sí- dijo Discord- que mal que me tuvieron que conocer sin la camisa puesta. Sobre todo esa linda chica de cabello rosa y ojos aguamarina.

-Oye oye, tranquilo Dissy- le dijo Artwork- tú tienes novia.

-Calma, no estoy insinuando nada- dijo Discord.

Los tres se fueron por el pasillo, buscando como pasar el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Discord no podía dejar de pensar en esa hermosa chica. No sabía que hacer…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Baast y las Dazzlings son amigas. Pero ya verán por qué.**

 **La hermana menor de Sombra, Raven, es mi propio personaje.**

 **Espero que el encuentro de las mane-7 y Discord les halla causado una risita siquiera. Ojalá me halla salido bien**

 **Siempre me ha gustado el emparejamiento de Ahuizolt y Daring. Son muy divertidos.**

 **Y si no se han dado cuenta, lean la descripción de Artwork Bluish y miren mi foto de perfil. Sí… yo soy Artwork Bluish. Por mero caprichito mío, quise incluirme en la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...**


	6. Nuevas amigas

**Muy bien, voy a continuar. Pero antes…**

 **Gracias, CoNiKiBlaSu-fan y megaman×ultimate, me están dando grandes ideas, aunque a veces parece que me están leyendo la mente #_#... ¿Cómo lo hacen? Jajaja.**

 **Por cierto megaman×ultimate, yo también sabía esa noticia de Haspro (no digo nada más porque no quiero hacerle spoiler a nadie).**

 **Bueno, continuemos…**

Las mane-7, todavía recuperándose de su "vergonzosa experiencia", continuaron su búsqueda. Pero de repente, Twilight se dio la vuelta, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Twilight ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sunset, al verla así.

-¡No puedo creer que no me di cuenta hasta ahora! ¿Qué clase de dueña soy?- se decía Twilight, frenéticamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, dulzura?- pregunto Applejack.

-¡Spike! ¡Hemos perdido de vista a Spike!- exclamaba Twilight, casi llorando.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ese lindo cachorrito esta perdido en este horrible y oscuro lugar!- exclamaba Rarity, como una típica reina del drama.

-¡Todas cálmense!- pidió Sunset- No lo encontraremos si perdemos la calma.

-¿Dónde lo habremos perdido de vista?- preguntaba Rainbow.

-Tal vez cuando todos los estudiantes nos rodearon viéndonos- dijo Fluttershy- debió haberse perdido en toda esa multitud.

-¡Pobre pequeño! ¡Espero que este bien!- exclamaba Rarity.

-Debemos regresar sobre nuestros pasos- sugirió Sunset- así podremos encontrarlo.

Regresaron por donde habían venido y en el pasillo principal, cada una se separó para poder encontrar a Spike. Sin embargo, el cachorro no estaba por ningún lado.

Todas volvieron a juntarse. Applejack abrazaba a Twilight, quién lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Descuida Twi, lo encontraremos- le decía Applejack, comprensivamente.

-Espero que este bien- lloraba Twilight.

-No lo entiendo ¿A dónde podría haber ido?- se decía Sunset.

-Tal vez le dio hambre y fue a buscar comida- dijo Fluttershy.

-O tal vez… fue secuestrado por una criatura del mal que habita este instituto- decía Rainbow, con su típico y burlón tonito fantasmagórico.

-¡Dash! ¡Calladita estas más bonita!- le regaño Applejack- ¡No es momento de bromear!

-Relájate, no lo decía para mal- se defendió Rainbow.

En ese momento y justo cuando las mane-7 estaban solas en el pasillo, una voz ,casi sin alma, las hizo sobresaltarse:

-¿Disculpen? ¿Este cachorro es suyo?

La chica emo, Raven, salió de las sombras. Cargaba tiernamente en sus brazos a Spike.

-¡Spike!- exclamo Twilight, llorando de alegría.

Se acerco a Raven, quién dándole una pequeña y efímera sonrisa, le entrego a Spike.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Twilight.

-Me perdí en medio de la multitud. Trataba de esconderme de esa chica Baast, no me inspira confianza. Y después, Raven me encontró, así que estoy bien- dijo Spike.

-Nunca he visto un perro parlante. Fue toda una experiencia cuando lo escuche hablar- dijo Raven.

-Te lo agradezco tanto- dijo Twilight- no sabría que hacer si algo le pasaba.

-La próxima vez ten cuidado. El pequeño tuvo suerte de que lo encontrara… antes que las "otras"- dijo Raven, misteriosamente y casi hablando en susurros. Su forma de ser y hablar la hacía algo parecida a Maud Pie, la hermana mayor de Pinkie.

-¿Las… "otras"?- preguntaron las mane-7.

-Sé que han venido a investigar las anomalías que suceden aquí- dijo Raven.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Rainbow.

-¿Eres bruja?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Tuve la sensación de personas nuevas vendrían hoy. No soy bruja… pero soy algo psíquica y leo temas sobre anomalías- respondio Raven.

-¡Vaya, es como mi Pinkie sentido!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¿Pinkie qué?- dijo Raven, levantando una ceja.

-Ya lo entenderás. Entonces ¿Sabes las cosas extrañas que ocurren en Everfree?- pregunto Sunset.

-Ajá, pero si "las" buscan no las encontraran. Deben dejar que "ellas" las encuentren a ustedes- respondio Raven.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué "ellas" nos encuentren? ¿Seremos carnada acaso?- pregunto Rainbow.

-No. Me refiero a que sean pacientes. Sé que no son estudiantes de intercambio, así que no se quedaran aquí por mucho tiempo. Pero en todo lo que dure su estadía, traten de ocupar un lugar aquí y así encontraran lo que buscan. En Everfree, cada estudiante posee su propia energía o magia, sea positiva o negativa. Por alguna extraña razón, la mayor parte es negativa y eso causa los sucesos extraños. La energía negativa acumulada durante tanto tiempo es lo que produce todo esto- dijo Raven, sin expresión.

Las mane-7 no dijeron nada. Lo que Raven decía era casi difícil de asimilar, incluso para Twilight y Sunset, quienes eran las más inteligentes.

-¿Entonces… una energía negativa acumulada es lo que causa las extrañas anomalías?- pregunto Sunset.

-Sí- respondio Raven.

-¿Puedes describírnoslas?- pregunto Twilight, tratando de sacar una libreta, pero no podía, pues tenía a Spike en brazos.

Raven miro a ambos lados, como sospechando.

-Aquí no. Las paredes oyen- dijo- síganme.

Las mane-7 la siguieron, preguntándose donde las llevaría la misteriosa y extraña chica.

Raven las guio por unas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos de arriba. Avanzaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas de otras habitaciones. Llegaron al final del pasillo donde, pegado a la puerta, estaba un cartel que decía _"Prohibido el ingreso, ¡Sobre todo ustedes, chicos pervertidos! ¡Es una habitación de solo chicas!"_.

Raven abrió la puerta, no usando una llave, sino una tarjeta electrónica. La puerta se activo y se abrió al instante.

Dentro de la habitación había tres camas, un estante lleno de libros, un armario, un mini refrigerador y una escritorio con muchos cajones. En una de las camas se encontraba Artwork Bluish, echada en su cama, dibujando en un bloc.

En la otra cama estaba una chica de piel morada y cabello verde muy ondeado que tenía unos audífonos puestos y tocaba una consola de DJ. Movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba. No vio a las recién llegadas, pues tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras.

Artwork levanto la mirada de su block y sonrió al ver a Raven.

-Hola Raven. Veo que viniste con las nuevas- le dijo.

-Hola Artwork, solo vine porque quería hablar con ellas de… "ya sabes"- respondio Raven.

-Ah, veo que les dijiste- dijo Artwork- hablen con confianza. Yo también lo sé todo. Y, por suerte, Mane-iac esta ocupada con su música. No puede oírnos ni vernos.

Señalo a la chica de la otra cama, que seguía sacudiendo su cabeza de acuerdo al ritmo de su música. Sus ondas color verde parecían serpientes locas.

-Bueno, no debemos preocuparnos por "Mane DJ"- sonrió Raven.

Guio a las mane-7 a su cama, donde todas se sentaron. Artwork se dirigió al mini refrigerador y saco nueve latas de refresco y una caja de chocolates. Cogió un tazoncito y lo lleno de agua para luego ofrecérselo a Spike, quien se dedico a beberlo tranquilamente.

-Debo decir su habitación es genial- dijo Rainbow, mirando por todos lados.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuántas habitaciones pueden tener un mini refrigerador? La nuestra no tiene- dijo Pinkie, bebiendo de su lata y comiendo dos chocolates a la vez.

-No sabemos si las otras habitaciones también lo tienen- dijo Artwork- pero le agradecimos mucho a Mane-iac por haberlo traído de su casa.

-Más bien fueron sus padres quienes se lo trajeron- dijo Raven- fue su regalo por ser una "Estudiante Resaltante".

-Pero decidió compartirlo con nosotras- dijo Artwork.

-Pero no somos sus amigas, ni siquiera existimos para ella o para los otros "Estudiantes Resaltantes". Esos presumidos se creen la gran cosa, no puedo creer yo que sea la hermana de uno de ellos- gruño Raven, apretando con algo de furia, su lata de refresco.

Las mane-7 se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de humor de Raven. Decidieron ir al grano de la situación.

-Eh… Raven ¿No qué querías decirnos todo lo que sabes de las anomalías?- pregunto Twilight.

-Ah… ah, claro. Casi se me olvidaba. Bien, como les dije desde el principio, lo que está causando todos estos extraños casos, es una extraña energía negativa que se a estado acumulando por mucho tiempo. Antes, solo era una mínima parte, pero después aumento cada vez más. Y ahora, la mayor parte de los estudiantes están influenciados por esa energía negativa. Y empezaron a cambiar su forma de ser y la amistad disminuyo. Aquí ya casi no existen los amigos de verdad, todos terminan dándote una puñalada por la espalda. Si llegas a confiarte demasiado… serás traicionado y reducido a nada- dijo Raven.

-Vaya, entonces… este lugar es la jungla- dijo Rainbow, tratando de ser graciosa.

-Es peor que la jungla, Rainbow- dijo Applejack.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que haya comenzado esto?- pregunto Rarity.

-Pues… todo creo que comenzó desde que… esas chicas Dazzlings llegaron- respondio Raven.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llaman así?- pregunto Sunset.

-Estuve en el concierto de Canterlot High- respondio Raven.

-¡Oye, yo también fui contigo!- dijo Artwork.

-Pero nosotras no fuimos influenciadas por su extraña música, que hizo que los demás parecieran una especie de zombies. Y aparecieron una criaturas extrañas de sus collares y luego… aparecieron ustedes y cantaron. Parecía una auténtica Batalla de Bandas- dijo Raven.

-¿Cómo pudieron no ser influenciadas? Nosotras no lo fuimos porque nos protegía nuestra magia, pero ustedes… no lo entiendo- dijo Sunset.

-Mmmmm, tampoco yo lo sé. Pero, supongo que también, algo nos protegió- dijo Raven.

-Bueno, sigue. Ya sabemos que las Dazzlings llegaron a Everfree y comenzó todo esto- dijo Sunset.

-Las anomalías comenzaron a desarrollarse cuando las Dazzlings y Baast se hicieron amigas. Desde ese momento, creció su popularidad de esas cuatro. Pero, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en las sombras, aparecieron unas plantas dañinas para los estudiantes, incluso unos insectos que jamás habíamos visto en las clases de Biología y las puertas y ventanas se cerraban de repente y sin ser tocadas por nadie. Y también… algunas personas sufrían accidentes que los dejaban inválidos por varias semanas- dijo Raven.

-Vaya, esa magia negativa es muy agresiva- dijo Rarity.

-No es la magia lo que produce esto, es "quién" usa la magia. Y tengo la sospecha que las responsables de todo son Baast y las Dazzlings- dijo Raven.

-¿Baast?- pregunto Sunset.

-Sabemos que ella es una gran bravucona, así que sospechamos de ella- dijo Artwork.

-Sé que ella no es ninguna dulce manzanita, pero no creo que sea tan mala como para hacer esas cosas- dijo Applejack.

-¿No lo crees? Pues no conoces a Baast. Es la mejor del instituto, pero siempre hace lo que sea con tal de tener lo que quiere. Nunca acepta un "no" por respuesta- dijo Raven.

-Es capaz de humillarte y hacerte sentir como una basura que no vale nada- dijo Artwork- no respeta a nadie y solo se preocupa por ella misma. Y aunque dice que las Dazzlings son sus amigas, en realidad está fingiendo.

-¿No será que a ustedes no les cae bien Baast y tratan de desquitarse?- pregunto Rainbow.

Raven y Artwork fruncieron el ceño.

-Admitimos que la odiamos, pero tenemos buenas razones. Gracias a ella , todos los estudiantes me evitan porque creyeron su historia de que soy una satánica misántropa- dijo Raven.

-Y por su culpa, todos me consideran una estúpida infantil- dijo Artwork- simplemente porque me gusta leer y escribir historias de fantasía.

-Eso no es todo. Inventa rumores sobre los demás, nadie está a salvo. Por su culpa, novios han terminado sus relaciones, los bravucones aumentan en el instituto, no existe el respeto y el ciber bullying crece- dijo Raven.

-¿Qué la rectora no hace nada?- pregunto Twilight.

-Por desgracia, no. Aunque te quejes, siempre se olvida- dijo Artwork.

-Bueno, suponiendo que Baast y las Dazzlings son las que causan todos los sucesos extraños, la pregunta es cómo. No parecen tener nada de magia- dijo Sunset.

-Desconozco como lo hacen. Pero sé que son ellas- dijo Raven- solo sé que todos los viernes en las tardes se reúnen en su lugar secreto. Quizás allí es donde ocurre todo.

-Entonces… ¿Tendremos que seguirlas?- pregunto Applejack.

-No queda más remedio. Si queremos descubrir y solucionar los problemas mágicos, debemos seguir a esas cuatro- dijo Sunset.

-Nosotras queremos ayudarles. No queremos que se cierre el Instituto Everfree- dijo Artwork.

Raven no dijo nada, solo asintió.

-Esta bien, podrán ayudar- dijo Twilight.

Las nueve chicas juntaron sus manos, como haciendo una alianza.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que la chica DJ de la otra cama, Mane-iac, había dejado de sacudir su cabeza en un estilo rockero y había escuchado atentamente la conversación de las mane-7 con Raven y Artwork.

Cuando todas las chicas salieron de la habitación seguidas por Spike, Mane-iac telefoneo su celular:

-¿Hola… Baast? Tengo una noticia que no te gustará para nada.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Bueno, era de suponer que Baast era la responsable. Y eso no es todo…**

 **Pero, las mane-7 pasaran por muchas cosas antes de enterarse de lo más importante.**

 **Vendrán situaciones llenos de humor y romance, lo prometo.**

 **Comenten, porfa. Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	7. Las Gemstones

**Holaaa, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

 **He leído todas las ideas que me han escrito y me encantan, por supuesto que las agregaré.**

 **Por cierto, 1Condevparaguayo leí tu pregunta. No estoy segura, ustedes que dicen lectores ¿Debería meter a Screwball en la historia como la hermana menor de Discord? Escribánme sus opiniones, son valiosas para mí**

 **Continuemos…**

Baast estaba enojada.

Había pensado que ese sería un día común para ella, siendo la mejor en las clases, la porrista más ágil y rápida, la que usara la mejor ropa que las otras, admirada y respetada por todos.

Pero no había resultado del modo que ella quería. Primero, su práctica de porristas había resultado pésima. Segundo, las siete chicas recién llegadas ese habían vuelto un tema de conversación muy popular, en lugar de que el tema solo fuera sobre ella. Tercero, Mane-iac había cerrado su mal día con broche de oro, pues le había informado que la hermana de Sombra, Raven, y la supuesta chica amiga de Discord y Ahuizolt, Artwork Bluish, habían hecho una especie de alianza con las siete nuevas para descubrir el secreto de las anomalías.

Arrojó con furia su celular en su cama y se sentó en ella, pensando en cómo solucionar eso. Si esas entrometidas se metían en sus asuntos sus planes estarían arruinados. Los planes que había diseñado con tanto esfuerzo de su parte y con un poco de ayuda de las Dazzlings… y sus otros compinches.

Recordó su primer día en el Instituto Everfree. Como todas las chicas nuevas, era algo tímida con la gente, pero trato de hacer amigos. Sin embargo, su forma de ver la amistad era algo egoísta a los ojos de los demás, pues solo quería mandarles como una dictadora engreída y que ellos le obedecieran sin dudar. Eso causo que nadie la aceptara como una amiga de verdad y la pusieran a un lado.

Ese rechazo la marcó muy fuerte y juro a si misma que jamás sería ignorada por nadie, aunque para eso tuviera que dominar a todos de forma tiránica y comportarse de forma malvada.

De ese modo, Baast llego a ser la chica más popular del instituto. Su inteligencia y sus demás cualidades la ayudaron a resaltar entre todos, siendo temida y respetada. Pero continuaba estando sola y sin ningún amigo.

Hasta que un día, en una cafetería, tuvo una conversación con tres chicas, las Dazzlings. Ellas le contaron que sus vidas se habían vuelto miserables y ahora eran unas doña nadie debido a siete chicas a las que denominaban llamadas "Rainbrujas". Baast, movida por algo, que no era compasión ni algo parecido, les aconsejo ir a Everfree, donde se aceptaba a cualquier estudiante y se le ofrecía un hospedaje.

De esa forma, Baast consiguió a sus supuestas amigas. Con el paso del tiempo, las Dazzlings le tuvieron la suficiente confianza para contarle su verdadero origen mágico, del cual Baast se mostró altamente impresionada, pues seria una gran oportunidad para avanzar en sus propósitos.

Además, el grupo de las cuatro lindas chicas causo todo un alboroto en los estudiantes. Las veían casi como unas diosas perfectas, pues tenían belleza, inteligencia y talento… aunque no muchas virtudes positivas.

Baast también conoció a un grupo de supuestos chicos clasificados como ineptos por los demás. Pero los observo más profundamente y admitió que podían serle útiles como sus obedientes ayudantes, y a cambio los sacaría de su clasificación inferior.

De modo que les dijo a Sombra, Chrysalis, Mane-iac y Discord que si se ponían de su lado, les daría grandes recompensas. Y sí que logró muchas cosas con esos chicos. Ellos también poseían inteligencia y eso terminó en que fueran incluidos en la lista de "Estudiantes Resaltantes".

Pero había algo más. Discord, el chico revoltoso, había se había convertido en una parte importante para él desde el primer cruce de miradas. Ella se enamoro de él locamente, de modo que le confesó sus sentimientos directamente. Discord no se encontraba muy seguro de que sentía lo mismo por ella, pero Sombra le pudo convencer que seria una buena relación, pues estar con una chica bella y popular era una gran oportunidad.

Baast estaba convencida de que era una relación sólida, pero tuvieron una repentina ruptura, debido a la forma casi obsesiva de ella al mostrarle afecto. Durante unos días, Baast descargo su furia y tristeza sobre los demás estudiantes. Pero, por alguna razón, Discord volvió con ella. Y Baast decidió que no lo dejaría alejarse de nuevo.

Y así seguían en su relación… algo extraña.

Saco de su bolsillo un fragmento roto de cristal color rojo apagado y lo acaricio con algo de cariño. Ese cristal era la cereza de su pastel, es decir, la ultima parte de su gran plan. Era un fragmento del collar de Adagio, quien se lo había llevado consigo luego de su derrota. Baast la convenció de dárselo, diciéndole que se le había ocurrido la forma de darle un uso muy útil.

Aunque simplemente era un trozo pequeño y casi insignificante, Baast sentía que había un poco de magia poderosa en el interior. Se debía utilizar de forma inteligente y solo para casos importantes. Para lo único que decidieron usarlo, fue para hechizar a la rectora Zecora, para que sus tratos bravucones hacia los otros estudiantes no tuvieran importancia para la rectora.

Pero solamente lo usaron para eso, pues no querían malgastar la magia restante. Según la explicación de las Dazzlings, para que la gema pudiera contener más magia en el interior necesitaba absorber energía mágica negativa, que solamente se obtenía de las discusiones. El problema era que, ningún estudiante de Everfree poseía algún tipo de magia, pues solo eran adolescentes comunes.

De esa forma, ese fragmento de cristal había permanecido apagado y con escasa magia en su interior por mucho tiempo.

Aunque, Baast descubrió que existía una forma de crear energía mágica negativa. Las Dazzlings eran las únicas que venían de un lugar mágico así que ellas mismas tuvieron que discutir entre si para poder administrarle magia a la gema. Aunque al principio, las Dazzlings se mostraron algo recelosas de hacerlo, pues nunca imaginaron que su propio cristal se alimentara de su propia magia. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

Pero, también intentaron absorver la energía negativa de sus otros amigos, podría ser mágica. Sí acertaron, pues según dijeron las Dazzlings, Sombra, Chrysalis y Discord debían ser las contrapartes humanas de los verdaderos personajes que existieron en Equestria. El fragmento de cristal logró alimentarse de más energía, aunque muy limitada.

Con un poco más de magia en el fragmento, pudieron empezar a crear las llamadas "anomalías", para así mantener a todos dominados por el terror. Pero no contaron con que la rectora llamaría a siete chicas a investigar el por qué. Esa era la causa de que ya no pudieran seguir divirtiéndose.

Aunque Baast era algo paciente, estaba comenzando a desesperarse un poco. Quería empezar su plan y lo quería hacer ya.

En ese momento, Adagio entro en la habitación. Baast guardo inmediatamente el fragmento de gema en su bolsillo.

-Hola Baast- le saludo Adagio, sentándose en su cama a su costado.

-¿Qué hay, Dagi?- respondio Baast, sin interés.

-Traje lo que me pediste. Las copias del libro "Mágico Egipto", de la página veinte- dijo Adagio, pasándole varias hojas.

-En blanco y negro, que útil- dijo Baast, sarcástica y hojeándolas- pero, contienen la información necesaria, por suerte. Gracias, Dagi, lo hiciste bien.

-Ah, claro. No hay de qué- respondio Adagio, sonriendo algo hipócritamente.

En ese momento Aria y Sonata entraron a la habitación. Aria se sentó en una esquina de la cama pero Sonata salto encima violentamente, casi haciendo que las otras salieran saltando.

-¡Baast!- exclamo Sonata, dándole un abrazo.

-Intuyo que tu buen humor significa que sí lograron lo que les pedí- dijo Baast, alejándose del abrazo de Sonata.

-Fue pan comido- dijo Aria- nos dejaron reservar la azotea del instituto. Simplemente, tuvimos que halagar un poco al guardia.

-Y toda la azotea es para nosotras ahora- rio Sonata- ¡El gran plan podrá lograrse!

-Shhhhh, Sonata. Te he dicho que no hables del plan en voz alta- le regaño Baast.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No hablare más del gran plan!- exclamo Sonata.

-¡Que te calles!- dijeron las otras a coro.

-¡Opps! ¡Lo hice otra vez!- rio Sonata.

-Odio decirlo, pero Sonata tiene razón- dijo Aria- ya casi tenemos todo lo que nos falta. La azotea es un buen lugar, Baast protege nuestro fragmento de gema y solo nos falta esperar el día.

-Además, nos falta el Cetro de Neferkitty- dijo Baast, con grandeza- cuando combinemos su poder con el fragmento de cristal, alcanzará un nivel de poder inigualable. Y así ¡Equestria se doblegará a mi voluntad!

-Nuestra voluntad querrás decir- dijo Aria, cruzada de brazos.

-Eh, sí sí, claro- dijo Baast, riendo nerviosamente- Equestria se doblegará a ustedes, a mí y a mi novio.

-¿Gobernaremos Equestria con Discord?- pregunto Adagio.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- dijo Aria- no debes meter las relaciones con el negocio.

-Esto no es un negocio- dijo Baast- además, yo sé lo que hago. Discord no podrá resistirse a ser un gran gobernador a mi lado.

-¿Y qué tal si él no quiere hacerlo? Ya sabes, esclavizar gente y ser un tirano- dijo Adagio.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que recurrir a mis útiles métodos de persuasión- dijo Baast, sonriendo malignamente.

-No puedo esperar más- dijo Sonata.

-No te desesperes, muy pronto llegará nuestro gran día- dijo Baast- obtendremos un reino en donde gobernaremos a nuestro antojo. Pero… debo pedírselos desde antes, quiero que Canterlot sea solo mío.

-¿Por qué tienes esa manía con Canterlot?- pregunto Adagio.

-Cuando era niña, mi sueño era ir a Canterlot High. Pero me clasificaron de no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar allí. Muy pronto, les mostraré lo que se perdieron- dijo Baast, orgullosa.

-¿No prefieres Crystal Empire? Es una metrópolis muy lujosa- dijo Sonata.

-No me interesa Crystal Empire. Puede estar lleno de lujos, pero eso será algo común para nosotras- dijo Baast- además, la elegante Crystal Prep tampoco será nada.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron Adagio y Sonata, pero Aria solo sonrió.

Pero en eso, el semblante de Baast decayó.

-Casi lo olvidaba. Mane-iac acaba de informarme que esas chicas Rainbrujas han conseguido dos nuevas aliadas. Raven, la hermanita princesa de Sombra, y Artwork Bluish, la extraña chica artista- dijo Baast.

-¿Las Rainbrujas con ellas?- preguntaron las Dazzlings a coro.

-Parece que se enteraron de que tenemos algo que ver con las anomalías. Tendré que hablar con Sombra sobre esto. Si quiere seguir siendo parte del plan deberá elegir, o nosotros o su adorada hermanita- dijo Baast.

-No será algo fácil para él. Sombra atesora a Raven. Nos dijo que solo hace esto para darle una mejor vida- dijo Aria.

-Entonces… ya lo tengo. Debemos hacer que Raven esté de nuestro lado- dijo Baast.

-¿Y qué hay de Artwork?- pregunto Sonata.

-Esa chica rara no me interesa. En todo el tiempo que la he visto, no he sentido ninguna energía mágica dentro de ella. Pero Raven, en cambio, posee tanta energía como su hermano. Podrá ser muy útil- dijo Baast.

-Chrysalis también posee. Y Mane-iac. Y Discord- dijo Adagio.

-También son útiles. Pero haré una excepción con Discord. No absorberé tanta energía de él, no quiero hacerle daño a mi lindo turroncito caótico- dijo Baast, con un tonito tan dulce, que casi parecía forzado.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con las Rainbrujas?- pregunto Aria.

-Simple. Mane-iac me dijo que van a seguirnos es te viernes a nuestro lugar de reunión. Van a querer pillarnos haciendo algo indebido. Bien… no podemos hacer otra cosa que dejarles…- dijo Baast.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron Dazzlings.

-Si las Rainbrujas nos quieren hacer ver como las malas, ellas serán quienes se vean como malas- sonrió Baast.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto Adagio.

-Desde antes nos hemos encargado de muchos entrometidos. Y ahora parece que les toco el turno a las Rainbrujas- sonrió Baast- vamos, chicas, demostrémosles quienes son las Gemstones.

-No sabía que nos llamábamos así- dijo Sonata.

-Nos llamamos así desde que somos amigas- dijo Aria.

-Okey. Tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Baast.

Las Gemstones salieron de la habitación. Si las Rainbrujas querían guerra, pues tendrían guerra, pensaron.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Ojala el pasado de Baast y sus planes les halla gustado. Pondré sus sugerencias, por supuesto.**

 **Inventé el nombre de Neferkitty por Nefertiti (creo que así se llama un antigua princesa egipcia).**

 **Puse a Crystal Empire como una cuidad lujosa, puesto dicen que Canterlot es un solo pueblo.**

 **El nuevo grupo de Baast con las Dazzlings la llame las Gemstones (piedras preciosas).**

 **También lean mi otro fanfic, por fa…**

 **Hasta el otro capitulo, gente bonita. Y respondan mi pregunta..**


	8. Otros planes y el Everfree Fest

**Holaaa, vamos a continuar…**

 **Por favor, necesito sus respuestas de mi pregunta en el capítulo anterior ¿Debería incluir a Screwball en la historia cómo la hermana menor de Discord? Aunque… mi respuesta personal es un no. Siempre me ha gustado que el papel de Screwball sea ser hija de Discord y Fluttershy.**

 **Pero de todas formas, necesito sus opiniones, aunque todavía hay tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir, continuemos…**

Las mane-7, acompañadas por Raven y Artwork, se encontraban en la biblioteca del instituto. Todas se hallaban en círculo alrededor de una mesa que tenía un enorme plano de todo el instituto en el centro, con algunos lugares marcados.

-Muy bien, chicas. Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Sunset- Twilight y yo vigilaremos los salones de clase cuando estén vacíos, Applejack y Fluttershy vigilaran los pasillos, Rarity y Pinkie harán guardia cerca de las puertas de las habitaciones de los estudiantes. Por último, Raven, Artwork y Rainbow vigilaran la puerta de salida, viendo quién entre y quién salga.

-Eso podría hacerlo yo sola- dijo Rainbow.

-No, Rainbow. No creo que tú sola puedas hacerlo. Necesitarás ayuda- dijo Sunset- y en este caso, si necesitas perseguir y atrapar a alguien, necesitaras que algunas chicas te den una mano.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si te debes enfrentar a un grupo grande? ¡Necesitarías ayuda!- dijo Pinkie.

-Los dejaría fuera de combate en un segundo- alardeo Rainbow.

-No lo creo. Tu forma física luce muy atlética y ágil, pero no servirá si son más que tú- dijo Raven.

-Ella tiene razón. Me enseño todo lo que sé en tácticas de defensa- dijo Artwork.

-Bueno, esta bien. Cuidaré la puerta con ellas- suspiró Rainbow.

-¿Crees que este plan funcionará?- pregunto Fluttershy- Quiero decir ¿Qué pasa si nos mete en problemas o algo así?

-No te preocupes, dulzura. La rectora Zecora nos dará el permiso de vigilar todo el instituto con tal de resolver estos casos extraños- dijo Applejack.

-Estarás todo el tiempo con Applejack, querida. Nada va a hacerte daño si ella te acompaña- dijo Rarity- no hay nada que temer.

-Ah… okey- dijo Fluttershy.

-Esta bien. Ya todo esta preparado. No lo olviden, haremos esto pasado mañana, que es viernes. Se supone que seguiremos a Baast y a las Dazzlings para saber que traman- dijo Sunset.

Todas asintieron. Raven cogió el enorme plano del instituto y lo enrolló.

-Oye, Raven ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste ese plano?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Tengo mis métodos- dijo Raven- pero es mejor que no los sepas.

-Ohhh, eres muy misteriosa- dijo Pinkie.

En el momento en que cada una dejaba la biblioteca y se dirigía a sus habitaciones, una cámara de vigilancia en una esquina de la biblioteca, apago su luz de encendido.

-Y yo también tengo mis propios métodos… para lograr mis objetivos- sonrió Baast, malignamente. Miro a las Dazzlings, quienes soltaron risitas.

Las Gemstones se encontraban en la oficina de seguridad del instituto. Allí es donde se tiene la vista completa de todas las cámaras de vigilancia del lugar. Entrar había sido muy sencillo. El guardia, completamente cegado por la belleza de la cuatro, les había dejado entrar sin dudar.

-Parece que en verdad quieren impedir el plan- dijo Adagio.

-Esas Rainbrujas no pierden el tiempo- dijo Aria.

-¿Baasty, qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sonata.

-Sonata, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así ¿Okey? Pero para responder tu pregunta, debemos hacer algo que sea… inolvidable para ellas- dijo Baast.

-Ya hemos usado muchas veces las cartas de amenaza anónimas, las llamadas con la voz aterradora y distorsionada, los accidentes en las escaleras y pasillos, las acusaciones de robo falsas y la humillación con fotografías- enumeró Adagio.

-¿Tienes otro plan en mente?- pregunto Aria.

-Claro que sí. Si ya hemos usado las más clásicas, parece que es hora de usar más… la tecnología- sonrió Baast.

-¿Qué necesitaremos?- pregunto Adagio.

-Tomen nota, chicas. Dagi, quiero que consigas todo el aceite de la cocina de la cafetería. Aria, tú consigue el pegamento más fuerte que encuentres. Y Sonata, dime ¿Mañana tenemos clase de Arte, cierto? Como todos los jueves- dijo Baast.

-Por supuesto, Baast ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tendré que conseguir yo?- pregunto Sonata.

-Quiero que uses tus habilidades artísticas y cuando estés sola, hagas un cartel muy grande que diga esto- dijo Baast, dándole un pequeño papel- pero por favor, no dejes que nadie vea lo que haces y no uses tu letra normal o todos se darán cuenta.

-Ah… Baast ¿Estas segura de que debo poner esto?- pregunto Sonata, leyendo el papel- Se verá… muy ofensivo para los demás.

-De eso se trata, querida- dijo Baast- y yo, me encargare de lo más importante… la cámara.

-Con todo lo que nos pides, creo que ya entiendo lo que tienes en mente- sonrió Adagio.

-Igual yo- sonrió Aria.

-Yo… no entiendo mucho ¿Para que quieres todo esto?- pregunto Sonata.

-No tengo ganas de explicarte, solo haz lo que te digo. Además, ahora estoy muy cansada. Vámonos, Gemstones, hay que dormir- dijo Baast.

Las Dazzlings la siguieron. Al abrir la puerta, vieron que el chico guardián de la oficina de seguridad se había quedado dormido, esperando a que salieran. Tenía el cabello turqueza verdoso, la piel celeste pálido y una gorra con una imagen de una llave de oro.

-Gracias, Keys- dijo Baast, sacudiéndolo para despertarlo- pero me temo que necesitamos llevarnos las llaves.

-No importa, tengo un repuesto- dijo Keys, el chico guardián- oye… Baasty ¿Salimos un día? ¿Qué dices? Tú y yo, al cine.

-Mmm… oh Keys, que pena, pero no podré en estos días, estoy súper ocupada. Pero tal vez una de mis amigas esté disponibles- sonrió Baast, de forma hipócrita.

Adagio miró a otro lado. Aria se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. Baast miro a Sonata.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

-Sonata…- dijo Baast, mirando a Keys y haciendo un guiño.

La chica lo entendió, pero miro al embobado chico con algo de duda.

-Depende, puede ser ¿Me dejarás elegir la película?- pregunto Sonata.

-Por supuesto- respondio Keys.

-¿Me comprarás tacos?- pregunto Sonata, levantando una ceja.

-Los que tú quieras, preciosa- dijo Keys.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces esta bien!- exclamo Sonata.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Te daré mi número- dijo Keys, sacando un lapicero de su chaqueta.

Sonata extendió su mano y dejo que el chico escribiera su numero en su palma.

-Muchas gracias, Keys. Prometo llamarte- sonrió Sonata.

-La esperaré con ansias- sonrió Keys.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos, hasta que Baast los interrumpió.

-Sí sí sí sí. Claro que te llamará. Ya debemos irnos, Sonata- dijo Baast.

-Oh, está bien- suspiro Sonata.

Las Gemstones caminaron hacia sus habitaciones. Sonata era la única que hablaba animadamente.

-Creo que le gusto a Keys- decía.

-Por supuesto, son tal para cual. Tonto y tontita- le espetó Aria.

-Aria, ya basta- le regaño Baast.

-¿Sonata, de verdad lo vas a llamar?- pregunto Adagio.

-Claro. Se lo prometí. Además… nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero… Keys me ha gustado desde hace un tiempo- dijo Sonata, sonrojándose un poco.

-Es algo mayor para ti- dijo Adagio- tú tienes 16 y el tiene 19 o más.

-¿Qué importa la edad?- dijo Baast- Después de todo, Discord tiene 18 y yo, 16.

-No es mucho- dijo Aria.

Las cuatro llegaron a su habitación, se pusieron sus piyamas y cada una se echo en su cama. Antes, Baast miro a Sonata.

-No olvides lo que te pedí- le dijo.

Sonata asintió. Guardo con cuidado el papel que Baast le había dado en su mesita de noche. De allí, saco un pequeño cuaderno color azul oscuro que tenía su cutie mark en la portada. Lo abrió y solo estaban apuntados cuatro números, de Adagio, de Aria y de Baast. Pero apunto uno nuevo, el número de Keys, cuyo nombre adorno con muchos corazones.

Beso el nuevo número apuntado, guardó el cuaderno y se quedo dormida.

##############################

Las mane-7 estaban en su habitación, conversando sobre cómo harían el plan del viernes.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Applejack, sacándose el sombrero.

-Opino igual. No quiero despertar con ojeras- dijo Rarity, quien tenía su cabello sujeto con muchos rizadores y en su cara tenía una mascarilla de belleza.

-Oigan chicas, solo quería decirles algo. Estamos en este instituto por una importante misión, pero… ¿No podríamos divertirnos un poco aquí?- pregunto Pinkie, abrazando a su peluche de cocodrilo bebé.

-En mi opinión, me gustaría saber que clases se desarrollan aquí- dijo Twilight.

-Igual yo- dijo Sunset.

-Aburrido- se quejo Rainbow- yo solo quiero saber que deportes practican estos estudiantes.

-Yo solo quiero que terminemos rápido- dijo Fluttershy, acariciando a Angel.

-Pronto podremos solucionar todo, Flutter. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Sunset.

-Eso espero- dijo Fluttershy.

Cada una dio las buenas noches y apagaron la luz. Al instante se quedaron dormidas.

Sin embargo, Fluttershy no podía dormir muy bien. Tuvo una pesadilla en donde ella era una mariposa que se encontraba atrapada en una jaula y escuchaba cientos de burlas crueles hacia ella. Luego, una enorme criatura de aspecto felino se le acercaba y aplastaba la jaula, con ella en el interior.

Fluttershy se despertó con un pequeño gritito. Tenia un poco de sudor frío en su frente y todavía temblaba. Su conejito Angel la miro con preocupación.

-Algo pasará, Angel. Algo muy malo- suspiró preocupada, dándole un abrazo.

Respiró profundo y pudo dormir un poco mejor.

############################

A la mañana siguiente, las mane-7 se despertaron algo temprano. Cada una tuvo que esperar un turno para tomar una ducha. Luego se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron al pasillo del instituto. Algunos estudiantes se encontraban en sus casilleros, sacando sus cosas.

Se encontraron con Artwork y Raven, quienes se hallaban conversando.

-Hola chicas- saludo Artwork. Raven solo sonrio.

-Hola- saludaron las mane-7.

-¿Están listas para el viernes?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Por supuesto. Lo hemos repasado muy cuidadosamente- dijo Raven.

En ese momento, la rectora Zecora apareció y se colocó en medio del pasillo.

-¡Atención, estudiantes!- llamo a todos- Vayan todos a la sala de audiencias. Es importante.

Todos los estudiantes obedecieron y se dirigieron a la sala de audiencias.

-¿Quieren venir?- pregunto Artwork a las mane-7.

Las mane-7 asintieron. Siguieron a Artwork y a Raven, junto a los demás estudiantes.

-¿Por qué la rectora Zecora nos pidió a todos que nos reuniéramos?- pregunto Sunset.

-Es para discutir el tema del Everfree Fest- dijo Raven.

-¿El Everfree qué cosa?- pregunto Rainbow.

-El Everfree Fest es un gran evento del Instituto Everfree. Durante una semana los estudiantes pueden participar en presentaciones de belleza o música, o competencias deportivas, o simplemente pueden vender algunos artículos hechos a mano para obtener dinero propio- dijo Artwork.

-Y eso es lo que yo siempre hago- dijo Raven.

-O solo pueden jugar en unas actividades recreativas. Al final de la semana, se celebra un baile donde se corona a un rey y a una reina. Eso depende de la cantidad de votos de los estudiantes- dijo Artwork.

-En todos los Everfree Fest, Baast y Discord siempre son coronados. Es obvio que todos votan por ella, pero Baast hace que voten siempre por él- dijo Raven.

-Mi pobre amigo esta atrapado con esa bruja- dijo Artwork- pero tengo la esperanza que conocerá a una chica mejor que esa Baast.

-Ya se verá, ya se verá- dijo Raven.

Entraron a la sala de audiencias. Artwork y Raven les guiaron a las mane-7 hasta unas sillas, donde pudieron sentarse.

La sala de audiencias era grande. Había una gran tarima, un telón y un proyector. Los demás estudiantes se sentaron en las otras sillas.

La rectora Zecora apareció en la tarima. Tenia un micrófono en su mano y sonreía.

-Buenas tardes a todos- saludo- creo que ya deben saber por qué los llame. Sí, es por el Everfree Fest.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron con ganas. Algunos vitorearon y dieron largos silbidos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- continuo Zecora- es un gran evento que esperamos con ansias. Estoy segura de que este año será más divertido que los otros. Y que así serán los siguientes años.

La rectora carraspeo y dijo de nuevo:

-Hay muchas actividades para inscribirse. Todos pueden participar, la cuestión es divertirse o… simplemente realizar algunos pequeños negocios.

Algunos estudiantes rieron. Los ojos de Raven se iluminaron.

-Pero para dejar bien claras las cosas, dejare que Baast, nuestra gran estudiante, les diga algunas cosas- dijo Zecora.

Baast subió a la tarima, muy sonriente. Algunos chicos no se contuvieron y soltaron algunos silbidos muy sexys, haciendo que Discord mirara para todos lados muy irritado, tratando de buscar a los chicos que habían silbado.

-Hola, compañeros- dijo Baast- como una anterior reina del Everfree Fest, es mi deber decir quienes estarán a cargo de los eventos.

Saco una hoja de su bolsillo y empezó a leerla:

-Para la presentación de belleza, vayan a inscribirse con Chrysalis. Para la presentación de música, hagan audiciones con Mane-iac. Para inscribirse en los eventos deportivos, vayan con Sombra.

-Como siempre- suspiro Raven.

-Y quiero anunciarles que mi grupo, las Gemstones, les dedicará una canción a todos ese día ¡¿Están listos para el Everfree Fest?!- exclamo Baast.

Todos exclamaron con un sí colectivo. Aplaudieron a más no poder y comenzaron a comentar lo divertido que sería.

Cada uno de los estudiantes salieron de la sala de audiencias, conversando entre sí. Pero Baast y las Dazzlings se quedaron.

-El Everfree Fest nunca ha sido más oportuno. Será el día en que nuestro plan pueda realizarse y nosotras triunfemos- dijo Baast, muy sonriente.

-Pero aún no tenemos el cetro de Neferkitty- dijo Sonata.

-Ya casi lo obtendremos. Ah, Sonata ¿Esta listo el cartel que te pedí?- pregunto Baast.

-Aún no. Lo podré terminar en la tarde- dijo Sonata.

-Bien bien, es para mañana- dijo Baast.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del salón de audiencias, pensando que el Everfree Fest, si duda seria un día memorable.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado…**

 **Las Gemstones son las típicas villanas que logran lo que quieren por su belleza y encantos.**

 **Tal vez esta no sea una historia con Sonacord (aunque me gusta mucho), pero por ningún motivo hare que Sonata esté sola.**

 **Me inspire mucho en la pesadilla de Fluttershy.**

 **El Everfree Fest será como una feria escolar o kermés.**

 **Por fa, contesten mi pregunta…**


	9. Otra alianza y una sospecha

**Muy bien, debemos continuar…**

 **Gracias a los que me dieron sus opiniones, ya hemos decidido justamente.**

 **Gracias nicanario, tu sugerencia me gusta mucho y por supuesto que la usaré.**

 **Continuemos...**

Sonó la campana que anunciaba las clases para los demás estudiantes. Artwork y Raven tuvieron que despedirse de las mane-7, pues cada una tenía clases diferentes. Raven tenía clases de Ciencias y Artwork, de Matemáticas.

Pero las dos decidieron ir juntas por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus salones.

-Dos horas completas de Ciencias, están locos- comentó Raven- ya me aprendí de memoria los símbolos químicos.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Artwork- Yo me hago un lío con esos símbolos. A veces en un examen tengo que apuntarlos en la palma de mi mano.

-Yo no entiendo porque no pueden llamar simplemente sal al cloruro de sodio- dijo Raven.

-Pues Ciencias me parece un paseo por el parque. Prefiero estar en una clase de cuatro horas, con tal de no ir a la de Matemáticas- refunfuño Artwork- no creo que necesite aprender de memoria el teorema de Pitágoras para ser escritora.

-Pues los profesores si dicen que es necesario- dijo Raven- mira, ya llegaste a tu salón. Ni modo, te veré más tarde.

Ambas estaban frente al salón de Matemáticas. El profesor se encontraba pasando lista.

-Wow, sí que llegamos rápido- dijo Artwork- suerte en Ciencias, Raven.

-Bye.

Artwork entro en su salón y le dio un último adiós con la mano a Raven. Ella le devolvió el adiós y siguió caminando para ir al salón de Ciencias.

Se apuró, pues no quería llegar tarde. Pero en ese momento, mientras pasaba por los casilleros, una voz la hizo quedar paralizada:

-Hola Raven...

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Baast se encontraba apoyada en un casillero, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola sonriente. Sostenía un papel enrollado en una mano. Raven pensó que no debía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Baast?- pregunto con ira y apretando los puños.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo saludarte, acaso?- pregunto Baast, fingiendo inocencia y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Si solo quieres eso, entonces me voy- dijo Raven, avanzando. Pero cuando se disponía a irse, las Dazzlings le cerraron el paso.

-Hay algo más que quiero hablarte, Raven- dijo Baast, con calma y acercándose lentamente- pero primero quiero que me escuches.

-¿Por qué debería escucharte?- refunfuño Raven- Fuiste tú quién arruino mi reputación con todos. Gracias a ti, no tengo más amigos, pero al menos Artwork esta conmigo.

-Sí sí, la chica rara y tú son muy buenas amigas- río Baast.

Raven se empezó a enojar mucho y aunque no lo sabía, de sus ojos azules empezaba a salir un aura verde y morada.

-No te permitiré que hables mal de mi amiga- dijo muy enojada.

Baast y las Dazzlings miraron muy impresionadas el cambio en Raven y sonrieron con malicia al pensar en que significaba.

-Seré sincera ¿Quieres?- dijo Baast, muy serena- Yo no soy quién arruina tu reputación, eres tú misma ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No oíste la frase "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"? Pues parece que en realidad que te arruina la reputación, eres tú misma al ser amiga de una chica poca cosa. Por esa razón, nadie se te acerca.

Raven intentó abalanzarse sobre Baast, pero ellas chasqueo los dedos y las Dazzlings sujetaron fuertemente a Raven por los brazos, empujándola contra un casillero.

-No quiero llegar a la violencia- dijo Baast- y como ahora veo que estas quieta, puedo continuar.

Raven se sacudía y pataleaba llena de ira, intentando liberarse, pero las Dazzlings la sujetaban más fuerte.

-Eres una chica con sueños y ambiciones- dijo Baast- deseas con toda tu fuerza dejar el Instituto Everfree para poder irte a un lugar donde si se tome en cuenta tus talentos… como por ejemplo… Crystal Prep.

El aura oscura que salía de los ojos de Raven se desvaneció un poco al escuchar las palabras de Baast.

-¿Cómo… sabes eso?- pregunto con sorpresa.

-Oh Ravie, bobita. Yo sé que desde que era una niña pequeña deseas ir a esa elegante y magnífica escuela. Los dibujos que hacías en tu cuaderno siempre te mostraban a ti frente a Crystal Prep, usando su elegante y bonito uniforme. Y también mostraban a Sombra, sonriente y de la mano con una hermosa chica, a la que denominabas "cuñadita Hope"- sonrió Baast.

Raven soltó una lágrima al recordar ese sueño de ir a Crystal Prep que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lamentablemente, ese bello sueño jamás se hará realidad. Estas estancada en Instituto Everfree hasta que te gradúes, sin nada de honores- dijo Baast.

Las Dazzlings ya no necesitaban sujetar a Raven, pues ella había perdido las ganas de liberarse y solo lloraba sin consuelo.

Baast saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas, con una hipócrita sonrisa.

-No no, no tienes que llorar. Estás a tiempo de lograr tu meta. Y yo sé como puedes hacerlo- sonrió Baast.

-¿Cómo podré hacerlo?- pregunto Raven- No sé ninguna forma para poder ir a Crystal Prep.

-Tú no, pero yo sí- dijo Baast- y para ayudarte, solo debo estar completamente segura de algo ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar todo atrás solamente por lograr esto?

-Debo admitir que sí. Es mi futuro lo que esta en juego- suspiró Raven.

-Entonces, significa que no te importaría dejar a tu amiga atrás ¿Cierto?- sonrió Baast.

-Sí- respondio Raven, con esfuerzo y sintiéndose muy mal. El aura oscura que salía de sus ojos , se desvaneció por completo.

-Muy bien, Ravie. Ahora te mostraré cómo puedes lograr tu sueño.

Baast extendió el papel que sujetaba en su mano, mostrando que era una cartilla de matrícula. Y decía "Carta de ingreso a Crystal Prep".

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- pregunto Raven, asombrada.

-Tengo… contactos- dijo Baast- pero solo podré ayudarte si hacemos un trato.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es lo quieres?- refunfuño Raven.

-No seas tan enojona, lo que quiero es que… te unas a los míos- respondio Baast.

-¿Qué me una a tu grupo?

-Exacto. Será divertido, podrás tener a los alumnos respetándote, muchos querrán ser tus amigos y otros pelearan por tenerte de novia. Además, tu hermano podrá pasar más tiempo contigo. Solo tienes que ayudar en nuestros planes- sonrió Baast.

-Pero yo no podría estar en con los "Estudiantes Resaltantes". Mi nombre no esta en el grupo- dijo Raven.

-Oh, no es necesario que te hallan clasificado. Eres una buena estudiante, así que, si yo quiero puedo pedirle a la rectora Zecora que ponga tu nombre en ese grupo. Así es como logré hacer que Sombra, Mane-iac, Chrysalis y Discord puedan estar allí también.

-¿Se lo pediste?

-Tengo un objeto para que los demás hagan lo que yo quiera. Pero no puedo mostrártelo, es un secreto. Primero, quiero saber tu respuesta absoluta ¿Estas dispuesta a ayudarme en lo que sea para lograr lo que quiero, con tal de que tú puedas ingresar a Crystal Prep?- dijo Baast.

-Sí- respondio Raven, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

-¿Y también… si eso incluye dejar a Artwork y a esas otras chicas atrás?- pregunto Baast.

-Sí- respondio Raven, sintiéndose miserable.

-Oh, entonces esta bien- sonrió Baast- hiciste una buena decisión, Ravie. No te arrepentirás.

Raven no respondio. Solo miro el suelo, muy triste por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Creo que te hice perder la primera hora- dijo Baast- pero no te preocupes, te acompañare para que el maestro no te lleve a detención.

Baast se despidió de las Dazzlings y avanzo con Raven. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y entraron, el maestro comenzó a regañar a Raven por haberse perdido una hora, pero cuando Baast dijo una excusa, no dijo nada más.

Antes de que Baast entrará al salón de clases, Baast le susurró al oído:

-Cuento contigo, no lo olvides…

Baast se fue, muy satisfecha de si misma. Volvio a encontrarse con las Dazzlings, quienes sonreían malignamente.

-No me equivoqué- sonrió Baast- Raven posee tanto poder como su hermano. Los dos son poderosos por el hilo de familia que los une.

-¿Vieron cuando salió esa aura oscura de sus ojos?- comento Sonata- Sí que mostraba todo su poder al enojarse porque insultaste a su amiga.

-Esa tal Artwork ya no será más su amiga- dijo Baast- todo lo que sé de ella es que no tolera una traición.

-Nadie puede tolerarlo- dijo Aria.

-Como sea. Nosotros también debemos volver a clase- dijo Baast- ah, por cierto Sonata ¿Ya casi esta listo el cartel?

-Ya casi lo termino. La clase de Arte es al final, así que allí podré terminarlo- dijo Sonata.

-Esta bien. Así me gusta. Pero chicas, debo avisarles de última hora. Este viernes no habrá una reunión en el sitio secreto, sino una fiesta- sonrió Baast.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las Dazzlings a coro.

-Quieren arruinar a las Rainbrujas ¿Cierto? Pues para empezar, hay que arruinarles su reputación con los demás estudiantes- dijo Baast.

-Pero nuestra guarida no es tan grande para que vaya todo el instituto- dijo Adagio.

-No invitaremos a todo el instituto, Dagi. Solo a unos cuantos, los que puedan fomentar la gran noticia- dijo Baast- ya tengo listas las invitaciones, le pediré a Mane-iac que ponga sus mezclas de DJ y a Chrysalis y a Sombra que tomen algunas cosas de la cafetería. Pónganse algo cool para mañana y prepárense a bailar.

Las Dazzlings se miraron entre si, algo confundidas. Pero no se quejaron.

-¿Una fiesta?- siguió preguntándose Adagio.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Aria.

-Sería muy divertido ¿Puedo invitar a Keys?- pregunto Sonata.

-Yo sí sé lo que hago y no Sonata. Keys no puede ir- dijo Baast. Sonata, hizo una pequeña protesta que fue ignorada por las demás.

Mientras tanto, las mane-7 caminaban por el pasillo del instituto. Como los demás estudiantes habían ido a sus clases, había muchos espacios vacíos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntaba Rainbow, jugando con su balón de futbol que también había llevado.

-No podemos hacer ningún paso del plan a menos que Raven y Artwork estén con nosotras- dijo Sunset.

-Esperar es aburrido- se quejó Pinkie.

-Pero nadie dice que no podamos divertirnos un rato. Vamos chicas, podemos explorar el lugar- dijo Applejack.

-Espero que este lugar tenga una cancha de deportes o un gimnasio. Podría vencerte fácilmente, Applejack- dijo Rainbow, haciendo dar vueltas a su balón en su dedo.

-¿Quieres un duelo?-pregunto Applejack, sonriendo.

-Duelo aceptado- dijo Rainbow.

Ambas fueron caminando buscando el gimnasio.

-Prefiero ir a la cafetería- dijo Pinkie- tengo curiosidad de ver cual es el postre que sirven aquí.

Pinkie fue hacia la cafetería dando saltos, como de costumbre.

-Yo creo que estaré un momento conectada en "Equestria Face"- dijo Rarity, sacando su celular y tecleando- oh ¿Quién lo diría? Sweetie Belle me envió una foto de su piyamada en casa de Applebloom. Se ven tan lindas con sus piyamas.

-Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, Rarity- dijo Fluttershy, quién cargaba en sus brazos a Angel- no me gustaría ir a ningún lugar yo sola.

-Iré a la biblioteca ¿Vienes Sunset?- pregunto Twilight.

-No gracias. Tengo mucho que reportarle a la princesa Twilight- dijo Sunset.

-Muy bien. Mándale mis saludos a… mi otra yo- bromeo Twilight.

-Esta bien, por supuesto- rio Sunset.

Twilight avanzó a la biblioteca, que estaba abierta, pero no había muchos chicos dentro. En una de la pocas computadoras que habían allí, estaba un chico de piel y cabello oscuro que tenía unos audífonos puestos.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Twilight, pero el chico no escucho. Twilight llego a escuchar la música rock ensordecedora que vibraba en sus audífonos.

-Me recuerda a Lemon Zest- se dijo Twilight, y esta vez le jaló la manga de su chaqueta, para llamar su atención.

El chico se dio la vuelta, algo enojado. Se quito los audífonos y pregunto:

-¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a tocar mi chaqueta?- grito, pero en ese momento, sus ojos rojos miraron a Twilight, a quién le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

-Hooooola bonita ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto casi guiñándole el ojo.

-Eh… yo solo quería saber donde esta la sección de los libros de Historia- respondio Twilight, algo nerviosa por la palabra que usó con ella.

-Pues… no estoy seguro de donde puede estar, preciosa- respondio el chico- como puedes ver, yo solo vengo aquí por los videojuegos de internet.

Señalo su computadora, donde un juego de video estaba en pausa.

-Pero nadie dice que no pueda ayudarte- sonrió el chico- y es de caballeros ayudar a las bellas damas. Por aquí, sígueme.

El chico hizo que Twilight tomará su brazo, como si fuera un caballero y la llevo hasta unos estantes.

-A propósito me llamo Sombra- dijo el chico- ¿Y tú?

-Yo… eh… me llamo Twilight Sparkle- respondio ella.

-Mmm ¿Ahora eres amiga de mi hermana Raven, no? Ella me habla mucho de ustedes- dijo Sombra.

-Sí, somos amigas- respondio Twilight.

-Si mi hermana es feliz, esta bien para mí- sonrió Sombra.

Llegaron a un estante donde había muchos libros polvorientos.

-Creo que aquí esta lo que buscas. Si me necesitas estaré en mi juego- dijo Sombra.

Sombra le guiño el ojo y regreso a la computadora.

Twilight estaba algo nerviosa, ningún chico era tan así de directo. Pero al menos ya estaba con los libros que buscaba, así que saco uno que ya estaba lleno de polvo y se puso a hojearlo.

La Historia que se enseñaba en Everfree era algo obsoleta, al menos para Twilight pues ella sabia mucho más. Después de hojear los demás libros, se aburrió y lo dejó de lado.

Se puso a caminar por la biblioteca, buscando entretenerse. Pensó en las anomalías que pasaban, quizás hubiera un libro que explicara algo sobre eso.

En eso, sus ojos encontraron un libro grueso en la cima de un estante. Lucía muy antiguo, así que tal vez tendría las respuestas que buscaba.

Pero en el momento en que ella intento subir al estante, este empezó a temblar haciendo que los libros le cayeran encima a Twilight.

Twilight grito de dolor, pues algunas esquinas de los libros le habían raspado los brazos. Su tobillo le dolía, pues se había caído encima de él y se lo había torcido un poco.

En ese momento, Sombra se le acercó rápidamente. Se sentó junto a ella y la miro con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Un poco, auch- se quejaba Twilight- me doblé un poco el tobillo.

Sombra se acerco al zapato de Twilight, sin decir nada se lo quito y examino su pie.

-Sí que te lo lastimaste, debes ir a la enfermería- dijo Sombra.

-Creo que será difícil que me mueva-dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, entonces no hay opción- dijo Sombra.

-Espera ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Twilight.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Sombra la había levantado y subido a su espalda, como haciéndole caballito.

-¡Sombra! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame, bájame, bájame!- gritaba Twilight, pataleando y tratando de bajarse.

-Ni hablar. No te dejaré aquí sola e indefensa- dijo Sombra- no podrás caminar a la enfermería, pero no te preocupes no pesas nada.

Cargando a Twilight en su espalda sin ningún esfuerzo, Sombra cogió el zapato de Twilight y salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

-Por cierto, oí por hay que tú y tus amigas son de Canterlot High ¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Sombra.

-Ah bueno, yo antes era de Crystal Prep- respondio Twilight.

-¿Espera qué? ¿Eras de Crystal Prep? ¿Y por qué dejastes esa elegante escuela?- pregunto Sombra.

-Allí aprendí muchas cosas, pero me faltaba la amistad, pues no tenia ningún amigo a mi lado porque todos me consideraban extraña- respondio Twilight, recordando.

-Yo recién te conozco y ya me pareces una chica increíble- sonrió Sombra, haciendo que la chica se sonrojará- Raven, mi hermanita, siempre soñó con ir allá. Cuando era pequeña, hacía muchos dibujos de cómo sería si fuera una estudiante de allí. Quería graduarse con honores para ser una diseñadora de joyas.

-¿Y por qué no pudo?- pregunto Twilight.

-Se requiere más que un buen cerebro para poder entrar. Raven es muy inteligente, pero no tenemos dinero. Nuestros padres nos dejaron a nuestra suerte, así que yo crie solo a Raven- respondio Sombra- pero estoy seguro que algún día, podremos tener grandes cosas. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Sombra estaba cabizbajo, pero al llegar a la enfermería, bajo a Twilight de su espalda y la dejó en el suelo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Oye, no le diré a nadie que te traje cargada si tú no dices que me viste jugando videojuegos en la biblioteca. Se supone que estoy en mi cuarto enfermo- dijo Sombra.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. Gracias por ayudarme- sonrió Twilight.

-El gusto fue mío al conocerla, linda señorita Twilight- dijo Sombra, tomando su mano y dándole un beso. Le entrego su zapato.

Sombra fue a regresar a la biblioteca y Twilight se le quedó mirando, algo soñadora.

-Es un buen chico- dijo, entrando a la enfermería para que le curaran su tobillo.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Applejack y Rainbow jugaban futbol entre ellas.

-Haces muy bien las tacleadas- dijo Rainbow, observando como Applejack tomaba el balón.

-Antes jugaba al futbol con Big Mac- dijo Applejack.

Los demás chicos y chicas que se encontraban entrenando o jugando con sus balones, miraban interesados a las chicas deportistas.

-Son muy buenas en los deportes y eso le gusta a Iron Will- decía un chico de piel azul, con muchos músculos.

-La rubia con sombrero parece ser muy atlética- decía una chica de cabello amarillento y piel turquesa- pero la de pelo multicolor parece ser muy arrogante.

-Mira quien habla, Lightning- dijo Ahuizolt, apareciendo- tú te crees mejor y ni siquiera trabajas en equipo.

-¿Así Ahuitonto? Te apuesto a que te vencería fácilmente en futbol- rio Lightning.

-Trato hecho. El perdedor lava por un mes los calcetines de Iron Will- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Acepto- dijo Lightning.

Lightning saco un balón y se dispuso a jugar con Ahuizolt. Ambos eran bastante buenos, aunque Lightning era algo imprudente y cometía muchas faltas. Le dio una tremenda patada al balón, haciendo que le cayera a Rainbow en la cabeza accidentalmente.

-¡Lightning, eres una tonta!- le regaño Ahuizolt- ¡Esto es futbol, no golpear a una chica!

Applejack se acercó rápidamente a Rainbow, quien estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-Eso dolió- se quejaba Rainbow.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de futbol por hoy- dijo Applejack, ayudándola a levantarse y tomando su balón- es hora de irnos.

Ambas se fueron del gimnasio y volvieron al pasillo, dónde estaban Sunset, Rarity y Fluttershy.

-¿Dónde están Twilight y Pinkie?- pregunto Applejack.

-Twilight dijo que iría a la biblioteca y Pinkie está en la cafetería- dijo Sunset.

Pasaron algunos minutos y llego Twilight, cojeando un poco por su tobillo delicado y luego llego Pinkie con la cara cubierta de chocolate.

-¿Qué te paso Twi?- pregunto Rarity.

-Un accidente en la biblioteca- dijo Twilight- pero un buen chico me ayudo.

-Alguien tiene novio- se burlo Rainbow.

-¡Dash! ¡No te burles!- le regaño Applejack- Pero Twi ¿Qué hay de Flash Sentry?

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Twilight.

-El guitarrista de pelo azul que te sigue a todos lados- dijo Rainbow.

-Ah, él. A veces parece un acosador- dijo Twilight- se ve desesperado.

-Le gustas mucho, cariño- dijo Rarity.

-Ya veremos que pasa- dijo Sunset.

-Oye Pinkie ¿Por qué tienes toda la cara de chocolate?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Ya lo verán- dijo Pinkie, misteriosamente y lamiéndose la cara.

Sonó la campana, anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-¡El almuerzo! Darán de postre pudín de chocolate, con crema batida y chispas- dijo Pinkie, muy feliz- la señora de la cafetería me dejo probar un poco.

-Vamos, no hay que tener el estomago vacío- dijo Applejack.

Las mane-7 fueron hacía la cafetería. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa donde se hallaba Artwork Bluish, comiendo un sándwich y escribiendo en un cuaderno.

-Hey Artwork ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Hola chicas. Hoy me toco Matemáticas y me dejaron una tarea que esta algo difícil, y es para mañana- dijo Artwork.

-¿Tarea de Matemática? ¡Adoro las tareas de Matemáticas!- exclamo Twilight.

Twilight tomo el cuaderno de Artwork y su lápiz, y velozmente, resolvió todos los ejercicios matemáticos.

-Listo- anuncio.

Artwork miro su cuaderno y se ajusto los anteojos, boquiabierta.

-Wow. Eres la reina de las Matemáticas- rio.

-¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo para comer?- pregunto Rarity.

-La barra de bocadillos queda por halla- señalo Artwork- déjenme ir para conseguirles algo.

-¿Segura, dulzura?- pregunto Applejack.

-Claro, es mi agradecimiento por ayudarme en mi tarea- dijo Artwork.

Artwork camino a la barra y tomo una bandeja, que lleno de siete sándwiches, siete cajas de refresco y siete paquetitos de cupcakes.

La bandeja pesaba un poco, pero Artwork trato de avanzar aunque sintió que tropezaba y soltaba la bandeja con todo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no se cayo al suelo. Un chico de piel color marrón café y cabello turquesa oscuro la había atrapado por la cintura y había atrapado la bandeja con todo lo que contenía.

-¿Te… Terrex Sonic?- pregunto Artwork, muy nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien, Artwork?- pregunto Terrex, dándole la bandeja- La próxima vez ten cuidado y no lleves una bandeja muy llena.

-Sí, claro- dijo Artwork, muy ruborizada y avanzando hacia la mesa donde estaban las mane-7.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Rarity.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Artwork, repartiendo los sándwiches, las cajas de refresco y los cupcakes.

-El veloz chico que te salvo de caer- dijo Applejack, mordiendo un sándwich.

-Ah, él- suspiró Artwork.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Rainbow.

-¡No! Es mi… mi ex novio- dijo Artwork.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Sunset.

-No se preocupen, fue muy bello mientras duró- dijo Artwork.

-Espera ¿Por qué no trajiste pudín?- pregunto Pinkie.

-El postre de pudín solo es para los Estudiantes Resaltantes- dijo Artwork.

-Eso explica por qué la señora no me quería dar al principio- dijo Pinkie.

Artwork miraba a todos lados, preocupada.

-¿Dónde estará Raven?- decía.

-¡Allí esta! Esta con… ¿Los Estudiantes Resaltantes?- dijo Pinkie.

Era cierto. Raven se hallaba sentada en una mesa junto con su hermano Sombra, Chrysalis y la chica rosa, Mane-iac, las Dazzlings, Baast y Discord. Todos conversaban y comían el pudin de chocolate.

-¿Qué establos estará haciendo con ellos?- pregunto Applejack.

-Quizás solo esté pasando tiempo con su hermano- dijo Artwork.

-Puede ser- dijo Rainbow, misteriosamente.

Sonó la campana anunciando la clase de Arte. Artwork se levanto y se despidió de las mane-7, pues le tocaba esa clase.

Cuando llego al salón, el único asiento libre era uno junto a Sonata Dusk. No tuvo más opción que sentarse allí.

-Hola Artwork- le saludo Sonata, amigablemente para sorpresa de Artwork.

-Eh… hola- respondio Artwork.

Empezó la clase, la maestra solo les pidió pintar unas imágenes en estilo abstracto.

Sonata pintaba a lo loco, sin ninguna coordinación. Artwork pintaba con pinceladas suaves, inspirándose.

-Es muy lindo lo que estas haciendo- opino Sonata, mirando el cuadro de Artwork- yo solo hago locuras.

-El arte abstracto no tiene reglas, es dejarte llevar- dijo Artwork, preguntándose porque Sonata estaba hablándole.

-Mis hermanas y Baast dice que no tengo estilo y que soy muy tonta- dijo Sonata.

-A mí siempre me molestaron, estoy acostumbrada.

-Eres original, por eso te considero una chica genial.

Artwork miro a Sonata, con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Artwork- Eh… gracias.

-No en serio- dijo Sonata, muy seria- de todos los estudiantes de Everfree, siento que tú eres verdadera. No te importa lo que digan de ti.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Artwork, pues Sonata comenzaba a dejar caer lágrimas sobre su pintura.

-A veces pienso que no es correcto lo que hago. Al principio este mundo era mi prisión y de mis hermanas, pero al conocerlo mejor… es casi como un nuevo hogar- dijo Sonata, llorando un poco- me gustaría que los demás me apreciaran por ser yo, no por que me tengan miedo. Y a veces quisiera dejar atrás las cosas malas que hice.

-Sonata, a decir verdad- dijo Artwork, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- siendo honesta, tú… me caes un poco.

-¿De verás?- pregunto Sonata, secándose las lágrimas- Oh, gracias Artwork. Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

-No hay de qué- sonrió Artwork.

-Muy bien, todos- dijo la maestra- la hora termino, pero podemos tener algo de tiempo libre. Pueden hacer lo que quieran por diez minutos.

Los demás alumnos sacaron sus celulares y se pusieron a teclear. Artwork saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo. Sonata se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un lugar apartado.

Artwork comenzó a pensar que estaría haciendo sola. Sin que Sonata la notara, Artwork la siguió y miro que sacaba un largo cartel de una esquina, junto a algunas pinturas. Sonata pinto un poco y lo dejó secar. Se fue a otro lado para lavarse los manos, manchadas un poco de pintura.

Artwork se acerco un poco al cartel y miro lo que decía:

" _ **¡Instituto Everfree, apesta! ¡No son lobos, son pobres perros sarnosos!"**_

-¿Qué?- se pregunto Artwork. Ese cartel decía algo muy ofensivo para el Instituto Everfree.

Sintió que Sonata se acercaba, así que salió de allí y se sentó en su asiento.

Se pregunto por qué Sonata hacía un cartel con ese mensaje, era muy extraño.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Perdón si lo hice un poco largo, no pude evitar hacer todo junto.**

 **Pobre Raven, el soborno fue más fuerte que ella. Pero eso es solo el comienzo. Además, ella posee un poco de magia dentro de ella.**

 **Creo que ya saben un poco que planea Baast.**

 **Ya deben saber como es la personalidad de Sombra, es un poco pervertido.**

 **Agregué a Lightning Dust, del episodio "Academia Wonderbolt" y a Iron Will, por un momento.**

 **Terrex Sonic es otro usuario. Pero no tengo nada con él NONONONO. Solo me inspiré en una parte del Hombre Araña 1, cuando Peter atrapó a Mary Jane con su bandeja del almuerzo.**

 **Sonata comenzará un poco a acostumbrarse al mundo humano.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo…**


	10. Cosas extrañas y algo de Fluttercord

**Holaaa, les aviso que se presentará un nuevo villano.**

 **Continuemos…**

Las clases habían acabado, era hora de que los estudiantes regresaran a sus habitaciones o fueran a hacer otra cosa. El día siguiente era viernes, el mejor día de la semana.

Artwork seguía pensando en el cartel que Sonata había estado haciendo a escondidas. Tan concentrada estaba en eso que no le prestaba atención a las palabras de los otros estudiantes, quienes le empujaban el hombro, tratando de hacer que se molestara:

-Apártate, estorbo…

-Fíjate por donde vas, chica rara…

-Cámbiate los lentes, estas más ciega que un topo…

-Más que ciega, sorda…

Ella no les prestó atención y siguió su camino. Por un pasillo vio a Raven metiendo unos papelitos dentro de las ranuras de los casilleros.

-¿Raven, qué estas haciendo?- pregunto acercándosele.

La otra se volteo asustada, dejando caer uno de sus papeles. Miro a Artwork sin ninguna importancia.

-Nada. Solo… envió recados- respondio.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Artwork.

-Nada importante. No puedo decirte nada- dijo Raven.

-Bueno, como sea ¿Saldremos al cine el viernes como lo acordamos?- pregunto Artwork.

Raven sintió un nudo en la garganta. No sabía como decirle a Artwork que considerara su amistad terminada.

-Eh… por estos días tengo contratiempos, pero si no pasa nada, entonces sí iremos- respondio muy nerviosa.

-¡Genial! Pero si sucede un problema, no te preocupes. Tendremos muchos días para salir. Somos hermanas… - dijo Artwork, sonriendo y levantando su colgante circular dorado con una gema roja en el centro.

-… de corazón- completo Raven, levantando su dije de alas plateadas y negras, sonriendo un poco.

-Okay, te veré luego- se despidió Artwork, dándole un abrazo.

Para sorpresa de ella, en vez del pequeño apretón que es el abrazo de mejores amigas, fue un abrazo fuerte que recibió de Raven. El abrazo duro casi como cinco minutos, parecía una despedida.

Cuando se separaron, Artwork vio que Raven tenía la cara triste, esto la desconcertó.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes cara como si no me volvieras a verme otra vez- dijo Artwork, preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada. Solo quiero decirte que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida- dijo Raven, dándole otro abrazo- eres como de mi familia.

-Gracias. Tú también lo eres- dijo Artwork, dándole otro abrazo.

Raven se fue caminando por otro pasillo, dejando a su amiga sola y más desconcertada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy día? Primero, Sonata me dice que me habla y dice que soy genial. Segundo, ese extraño cartel que estaba haciendo. Tercero, Raven me abraza como si alguien hubiera muerto y ella no me abraza con frecuencia- pensó, muy confundida- aunque me pregunto que es lo que estaba haciendo repartiendo papeles.

Miro al suelo donde había uno de los papeles que Raven estaba repartiendo. Se agacho y lo cogió. Decía:

 _ **¡Estas invitado a la Súper Fiesta de este Viernes!**_

 _ **Será en el cobertizo subterráneo que se encuentra junto a la estatua Timberwolf!**_

 _ **Solo puedes entrar usando este volante.**_

 _ **¡Debes ser un gran tonto para perdértela!**_

-¿Una fiesta?- se pregunto Artwork- Es muy extraño, a Raven no le gustan las fiestas y menos las que tengan chicos.

Este asunto se estaba volviendo demasiado raro. Ya no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Se guardo el papel en el bolsillo y decidió ir a buscar a las mane-7. Subió las escaleras.

Mientras las subía, escucho unas voces en un rincón. Se asomo cautamente y vio a Baast hablando con las Dazzlings.

-Muy bien, Sonata, muy bien- sonreía Baast- por una vez hiciste algo bien.

-Sí, porque la mayoría de veces es culpa tuya porque arruinas todo- dijo Aria.

-¡Oye!- exclamo Sonata.

-¿Dagi, le dijiste a Ravie que tenía que hacer?- pregunto Baast.

-Le entregué los volantes de invitación. Los esta repartiendo justo ahora- dijo Adagio.

-Perfecto, todo marcha bien- dijo Baast, con las manos cruzadas.

-¿Segura que esto solucionará nuestros problemas?- pregunto Adagio.

-Para mí no es más que un plan muy tonto- dijo Aria.

Baast se volteo enojada.

-¡¿Tontos?! ¡¿Acaso fueron tontos mis planes de hechizar a la rectora?! ¡¿Fueron tontos cuando encontré la forma de que la gema absorbiera energía negativa de los estudiantes? ¡¿O cuando comenzamos todo este proyecto?!- exclamo enojada.

Artwork se quedó boquiabierta por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Era casi como oír una confesión involuntaria.

-Supongo que no- dijo Aria, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no acabes con mi paciencia- dijo Baast- ya váyanse, debo hacer algo por mi cuenta.

-¿A dónde vas, Baasty?- pregunto Sonata.

-Eso no te incumbe ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así!- exclamo Baast.

Las Dazzlings se fueron por un camino y Baast por otro.

Desde su escondite, Artwork pensaba:

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no les pedí una grabadora a mis padres? Mmm, me pregunto que tramará Baast. Pero por lo que oí, eso incluye a Raven. Espero que no se halla metido en problemas.

Salió de su rincón y siguió el camino donde Baast había pasado.

-¿Eso no lleva a los departamentos de profesores?- pensó Artwork- Corrijo, esta es la cuarta cosa rara de este día ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo Baast?

Ya que no podía seguirla más allá, decidió irse.

Mientras tanto Baast avanzaba por los departamentos de profesores, pues los maestros también podían instalarse en el instituto. Llego a una elegante puerta, donde golpeo tres veces.

-Pasa. Adelante, querida- dijo una voz, dentro.

Baast tomó aire y entró en el lugar. Era una mezcla de oficina junto con habitación. Delante de un escritorio, estaba un confortable sillón de espaldas, frente a una elegante chimenea encendida

-Señor, he llegado- anuncio Baast, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Baasty, Baasty, ya hablamos sobre eso. Deja lo de "señor" para las clases. Solo tengo 23 años, siete más que tú. Ahora dime solamente Tirek- respondio la voz.

El sillón se dio la vuelta y en él, estaba sentado un hombre de piel rojiza y cabello negro con una larga raya blanca surcando por el medio, al igual que su barba. Era muy fornido y usaba un traje muy elegante y formal.

En su mano tenía un bastón, que en su punta tenía dos largos cuernos que se unían en el centro por una gema. En el otro sostenía una copa llena de un líquido rojo oscuro.

-Como usted quiera, Tirek- respondio Baast, respetuosamente.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Querida Baast, debes dejar de usar el "usted" cuando estamos fuera de clases- respondio Tirek, jugueteando con su bastón.

-Esta bien. Venía a preguntarte si ya tienes el Cetro de Neferkitty- dijo Baast.

-Por supuesto. Aunque fue algo complicado de conseguir, no tuve muchos problemas. Debí convencer al gerente del museo que lo necesitaba para dar mi clase de Historia- dijo Tirek, levantándose del sillón.

-Tú sí sabes como convencer a la gente- sonrió Baast.

-Al igual que tú. Solo que yo uso mis propias técnicas, que no son muy fáciles- dijo Tirek, abriendo un baúl y sacando un gran envoltorio de tela- y con todo lo que te he enseñado, la alumna ha podido superar al maestro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Baast- con todo lo que me has enseñado, he logrado grandes cosas.

-El plan saldrá a la perfección, gatita- sonrió Tirek, abriendo el envoltorio sobre el escritorio- pero ¿Le prometiste a tus amigos que saldrían recompensados, cierto?

-Tuve que hacerlo o no se pondrían de mi parte- dijo Baast.

-Baast, algo que siempre he dicho es que, si tres son multitud, más son una molestia- dijo Tirek- cuando dominemos Equestria, solo habrá lugar para unos pocos gobernantes. Yo, en primer lugar. Segundo, tú. Y tercero o cuarto, mmm, supongo que tus amigas podrían tener un lugar.

-Quiero que mi novio también tenga algo. Mejor dicho, quiero que él gobierne conmigo- dijo Baast.

-¿Hablas de ese chico caótico, Discord? Mmm, por supuesto querida. Hiciste tanto por mí- sonrió Tirek- así que podrás elegir a tu compañero. Pero primero, hay que ocuparnos de esto.

Tirek quito la tela del envoltorio. Unas partes separadas que parecían de una barra, salieron. Eran doradas, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto Baast.

-Todas juntas son partes del Cetro de Neferkitty, Baasty. Ese estúpido gerente me las entregó separadas. Tenemos que juntarlas para formar el cetro- dijo Tirek- tomará tiempo, pero estará listo para el ultimo día del Everfree Fest, que justamente será el día del Eclipse de Sangre. Ese será el ultimo día en que me consideraran un simple profesor de Historia y a ti, una simple alumna inteligente y bonita.

Tirek miro de reojo a Baast. La chica era increíblemente hermosa, la mejor de todas. No entendía porque había elegido como novio a ese tal Discord, el problemático chico. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había estado enamorado de Baast desde el primer día en que fue su profesor, a pesar de que era algo mayor que ella.

-Muy bien. Unirlas no será un problema, le pediré a Mane-iac que las una como una sola. El cetro estará lista, y el fragmento del cristal de sirena estará en la punta- sonrió Baast- cuando la magia de ambos se una por el poder mágico del Eclipse de Sangre, su poder será inimaginable.

-Así será, gatita. Así será- sonrió Tirek, bebiendo el líquido de su copa- llévate las partes del cetro con Mane-iac para que las una. Y de paso ¿Podrías decirle que necesito más de su Suero de Salud? Casi se me está acabando.

-Como quieras. Mane-iac hará más para ti- dijo Baast, guardando las partes del cetro en el envoltorio de tela.

Baast salió de la habitación. Tirek bebió un poco más de su copa y sonrió.

-Pronto tendremos un mundo para gobernar, aunque solo puede gobernar un rey… y quizás una reina- sonrió Tirek, jugueteando con su bastón.

####################

-¿Quieres que una las partes?- pregunto Mane-iac, confundida mirando las extrañas piezas- No sé nada de soldar metal.

-Sí sabes de Química, entonces sabrás como unir las partes- dijo Baast, entregándole las piezas- y recuerda, si dices una sola palabra, todo el plan se irá directo al caño ¿Entiendes? No podrás cumplir tu sueño de tener una elegante línea de productos para el cabello.

-Esta bien- suspiro Mane-iac- no diré nada. Solo déjame terminar mis canciones para la fiesta de mañana.

-Además, Tirek necesita más de tu Suero de Salud. Se le esta acabando- dijo Baast.

-Muy bien, haré más.

-A propósito ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

-Unos químicos que te aconsejo que no investigues que son.

#####################

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, las mane-7 conversaban animadamente. Cada una tenía en su mano un folletito de invitación a la fiesta del viernes.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡No puedo esperar más a que sea viernes!- exclamaba Pinkie, mirando su invitación una y otra vez.

-Que amable fue Raven por darnos estas invitaciones- dijo Applejack.

-Esa chica es toda una joya- dijo Rarity- mmm ¿Qué atuendo deberíamos usar? No logró decidirme.

-Chicas, se supone que el viernes tenemos que hacer seguimiento a Baast y a las Dazzlings- dijo Sunset.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Es una fiesta del instituto, apuesto a que ellas estarán allí! ¡Podremos vigilar que hacen en la fiesta!- exclamo Rainbow.

-Puede ser una buena idea- dijo Applejack- no creo que vayan a hacer algo mágico y extraño frente a todos.

-Así que el equipo del Instituto Everfree se llaman los "Timberwolfs"- dijo Rainbow, leyendo el folleto- eso explica la estatua de lobo en la entrada.

-Es la primera fiesta a la que asistiré, estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Twilight.

-¿Nunca te invitaron a ninguna?- pregunto Pinkie.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Pinkie, a quien de pronto su cabello se le volvió lacio de la tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Pinkie. Todas lo pasaremos muy bien- dijo Applejack, haciendo que el cabello de Pinkie se volviera a esponjar.

-¡Sí!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Podemos tomar un descanso en nuestra investigación- dijo Sunset- un momento ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy?

-Creo que me dijo que iría a buscar a su conejito que se había ido corriendo por el pasillo- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Dash! ¡¿La dejaste sola?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- dijo Applejack, levantándose de la cama- Iré a buscarla, no puede estar en un lugar que no conoce muy bien.

Applejack salió de la habitación, seguida por las demás.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de afuera del instituto, Lightning Dust y Gilda jugaban a la pelotita con el pobre conejito Angel, lanzándoselo la una a la otra, ignorando las súplicas de Fluttershy.

-Déjenlo por favor, pueden hacerle daño- decía Fluttershy.

-Este animal es tan esponjoso que dudo que se pueda romper o algo así- dijo Gilda pasándoselo a Lightning.

-Oh, mira como se retuerce la rata esponjosa. Es tan gracioso que incluso da pena- se burlo Lightning, sujetando a Angel de una de sus patas traseras, cabeza abajo.

-Por favor. Lo estas haciendo sufrir- suplico Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes por tu mascota. Mejor preocúpate por ti misma- dijo Lightning, empujando a Fluttershy a un charco de lodo que había cerca.

Gilda se quedo sorprendida. Molestar a la chica tímida había sido divertido al principio, pero Lightning se había pasado bastante de la raya al empujarla al lodo.

-Oye- dijo tratando de acabar con esto- ¿No te parece que empujarla fue demasiado?

-Para mí, no- dijo Lightning, sosteniendo todavía a Angel de su pata- además, la chica debería agradecerme. Estoy enseñándole como tener carácter y defenderse sola. A ver, niña de mariposas, demuéstrame como podrás salir de esta.

Fluttershy no hizo nada. Esa situación le recordaba cuando era molestada de pequeña. Se sintió tan sola y desprotegida que se echo a llorar sin consuelo.

-Eres patética- dijo Lightning- y en cuando a tu conejito, mmm, tal vez se lo venda a Chrysalis para sus clases de disección en Biología.

Fluttershy no sabía que hacer, estaba muy triste y desesperada.

-Lightning, ya basta. Estas siendo muy exagerada- dijo Gilda.

-Tú también eras una llorona cobarde, Gilda. Tu actitud tímida te hizo una víctima fácil- dijo Lightning- y ahora, mírate, eres alguien intimidante.

-Bueno, pero ya dejemos a esta chica en paz. Ya te divertiste suficiente, así que devuélvele su conejo y dejemos que se vaya- pidió Gilda.

-Antes quiero tomarle una foto con su aspecto ridículo y lleno de lodo para publicarla en Equestria Face- dijo Lightning, tratando se sacar su celular con su otra mano- tendrá millones de visitas y likes.

Pero en ese momento, algo pegajoso y rosa salió disparado de la nada y cayo sobre el cabello de Lightning. Ella grito y dejo caer a Angel, quien corrió a los brazos de Fluttershy

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Tarde horas en hacerlo cool ¡- gritaba Lightning, quién sin darse cuenta se tomo una foto de ella misma con el cabello pegajoso y gritando y la subió accidentalmente a Equestria Face.

Gilda la miro confundida y miro su celular.

-Wow. Esta foto de ti gritando como loca y por tu cabello ya tiene como mil likes. Ya eres famosa- sonrió Gilda.

-¡No te quedes hay! ¡Ayúdame! ¡¿Qué rayos tengo en mi cabello?!- gritaba Lightning, avanzando al interior del instituto.

-Mmm, esto parece ser… ¿Algodón de azúcar?- dijo Gilda, probándolo y siguiendo a Lightning.

Fluttershy se había quedado en el patio, abrazando a Angel. Aunque las chicas que le habían estado molestando se habían ido, ahora ella estaba completamente sola en la oscuridad con mucho miedo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntaba, bajando la mirada- Quisiera que alguien venga a ayudarme.

De pronto, de un árbol cercano descendió una persona. Se acerco a la chica tímida y pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?- dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-Eh… ah sí. Estoy bien- dijo Fluttershy, levantando la cabeza y tomando su mano para levantarse. Para su sorpresa, era Discord, el chico a quién ella y sus amigas habían conocido de forma incómoda.

-No deberías estar aquí sola. No es muy seguro- dijo Discord, guiando a la chica al interior del instituto- tuviste suerte de que te ayudara con esa dos chicas molestándote.

-¿Fuiste tú quién le lanzo algo al cabello de esa chica?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Así es. De niño practicaba tiro al blanco con algodón de azúcar- respondio Discord, mostrando una resortera y una bolsa de algodón- fue muy divertido. Esa chica te quería humillar virtualmente, pero parece que ella es la humillada.

-Su cara fue muy divertida- rio Fluttershy- ¿Pero, cómo es que te encontrabas en ese lugar? Pensé que nadie más pasaba por allí.

-Eh… bueno, es que- trato de decir Discord, muy sonrojado.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?- pregunto Fluttershy, con sospecha.

-¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Lo siento, pero sí te seguí. Te vi perseguir a tu conejo y pensé que no sería bueno que estuvieras sola- confesó Discord, muy apenado.

-No te preocupes. Te estoy muy agradecida, al igual que Angel- sonrió Fluttershy.

El conejo no hizo nada, solo miro a Discord con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que no le agrado, pero eso no es sorprendente- dijo Discord.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme- sonrió Fluttershy.

-No es nada. Cuídate- dijo Discord.

-Oye, espera. No conozco mucho este lugar así que ¿Podrías ayudarme a volver a las habitaciones?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Buenooo, me metería en problemas aunque eso no es nada raro de mí. Okey, te acompañare. No quiero que te hagas daño- dijo Discord.

-Gracias- sonrió Fluttershy.

Ambos caminaron hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas. No avanzaron mucho, cuando se cruzaron con Applejack seguida por las demás.

-¡Fluttershy, estas bien! ¡Creí que estabas perdida, terroncito!- exclamo Applejack.

-¿Cariño, qué te paso? ¡Estas manchada de lodo!- exclamo Rarity.

-Larga historia. Justamente le pedía a Discord a que me acompañara, pero ahora las encontré- dijo Fluttershy, presentando al chico.

-¿No es ese el chico descamisado del baño de chicas?- pregunto Pinkie a Rainbow en voz baja. Rainbow se estremeció con recordar eso.

-No volveremos a dejar que salgas sola- dijo Applejack- lo siento, lo pedí a Dash que te acompañara en mi lugar.

-No es su culpa. Angel fue el que hizo una travesura- dijo Fluttershy.

-Volvamos a la habitación, para que puedas lavarte y cambiarte de ropa- dijo Sunset.

-Muy bien. Gracias por acompañarme, Discord- agradeció Fluttershy.

-De nada. Fue un placer- respondio Discord.

Las mane-7, excepto Rainbow, se despidieron de él. Discord fue hacia su cuarto, muy feliz de haber podido darle una mejor impresión de si mismo a la hermosa chica de cabello rosa. Había quedado casi como un héroe frente a ella.

-¡Sí!- exclamo muy feliz.

Cuando llego a su habitación, seguía con una gran sonrisa. Ahuizolt lo miro extrañado.

-¿Estas bien, bro?- pregunto- Con esa cara, parece que ganaste la lotería.

-Es algo mejor que eso. Casi gano el corazón de una chica- respondio Discord.

-¿Pero no que tienes novia?

-Me he dado cuenta que ella no es para mí. Quiero terminarle, pues no estoy enamorado de ella. Me gusta otra chica que es muy tierna y bondadosa. Puedo sentir que es la indicada.

Ahuizolt sonrió.

-Bueno- dijo- si ella te hace sentir feliz, yo te apoyo. Ojalá logres ganarte su amor.

-Espero que aciertes Ahuizolt- sonrió Discord, echándose en su cama.

De cierta forma, Discord había dado en el clavo. Pues Fluttershy, mientras estaba dormida en su cama, ya no tenía las extrañas pesadillas de ser una mariposa encerrada en una jaula y siendo aplastada por una figura felina. Ahora soñaba que era una mariposa de rosado cristalino que revoloteaba agitada por un suave tornado gris.

Ese hermoso sueño lo tenía por pensar en el chico que se convirtió en una especie de héroe que la salvaría y protegería contra lo que quisiera hacerle daño.

Aunque, la tranquilidad solo duraría esa noche…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será agitado…**

 **Pero ya saben quienes son los verdaderos villanos.**

 **Para darle más WOW a la historia, puse a Tirek y a Baast como un equipo. Aunque él esta enamorado de ella.**

 **Si los Wondercolts son de Canterlot High y los Shadowbolts de Crystal Prep, se me ocurrió que el equipo del Instituto Everfree serían los Timberwolfs.**

 **Espero que mi pequeño momento Fluttercord les halla gustado, trataré de avanzar más con esa pareja.**

 **Aclararé algo, Discord no es ningún infiel. Solo no sabe como decirle a Baast : "Terminamos", pero pronto lo hará, se los juró. Su corazón pertenece a Fluttershy, desde el primer día en que la vio.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo.**


	11. Viejas amistades y una humillación

**Hola a todos, amigos míos…**

 **Muy bien, ahora será un capítulo un poco triste. Habrá burlas, algo de llanto y tristeza.**

 **Empecemos…**

El viernes llegó. Para alegría de los estudiantes, ese día no tendrían clases, pues solo de dedicarían a planear todo para la semana del Everfree Fest, semana en la cual tampoco tendrían clases. El ambiente era de fiesta y júbilo.

Las mane-7 y Spike se hallaban mirando impresionadas a todos los estudiantes, quienes trabajaban con ganas haciendo los carteles y las decoraciones. Parecía que el evento aumentaba el espíritu del trabajo en equipo para todos.

-Al menos Canterlot High tiene algo en común con Instituto Everfree- dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto Rainbow.

-El trabajo en equipo- dijo Applejack.

-Aunque eso no existía mucho en Crystal Prep- dijo Twilight.

-Es verdad. La directora Cinch acababa con el compañerismo entre todos- dijo Spike

-Solo cuando el mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido por la loca y malvada forma de Twi, se unieron para trabajar en equipo y ayudar- rio Rainbow, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por Applejack.

-Sus decoraciones se ven fabulosas- admiró Rarity, mirando como creaban una guirnalda para decorar.

-Los diseños me recuerdan al bosque- dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Me gustaría participar! ¡Oh, lástima que no traje mi cañón de fiestas!- se quejo Pinkie.

-Chicas, no se habrán olvidado que hoy haríamos seguimiento a Baast y a las Dazzlings- dijo Sunset.

-¡Pero hoy es la fiesta también! ¡Podremos vigilarlas allí!- dijo Rainbow.

-Creo que Dash tiene razón, podremos vigilarlas allí- dijo Applejack.

-Vigilaremos a las Gemstones mientras bailamos- dijo Pinkie.

-¿Y esas quienes son?- pregunto Rarity.

-Así es como se llama su grupo. Lo dice ese cartel- dijo Pinkie señalando un poster en la pared que mostraba a Baast y a las Dazzlings como la mejor banda de todo el instituto.

En ese momento, Artwork apareció, muy preocupada.

-Hola chicas ¿No han visto a Raven?- pregunto- Anoche no vino a dormir.

-No la hemos visto por ningún lado- dijo Applejack.

-¡Allí esta!- exclamo Pinkie, señalando.

Raven se hallaba todavía con los Estudiantes Resaltantes.

-¿Sigue con ellos? Esto se esta poniendo muy raro- opino Artwork- debo ir a decirle que debemos trabajar en nuestra decoración.

Trato de acercársele, pero en ese momento los Estudiantes Resaltantes se fueron. Artwork trató de seguirlos, llamando a Raven, pero su amiga no volteo a mirarla.

Artwork se canso de perseguirlos y de gritar el nombre de Raven. Sin duda su amiga la estaba ignorando.

-No puede ser…- dijo.

Mientras tanto, las mane-7 seguían comentando cómo lucía las decoraciones el lugar. Aunque Rainbow, miraba su celular.

-¡Miren esto!- rio Rainbow, mostrando su celular- ¡Hay una foto en Equestria Face de una chica gritando por su cabello! ¡Luce muy graciosa!

Pero luego, miro más de cerca su celular.

-No puede ser- dijo- yo la conozco. Se llama Lightning Dust.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rarity.

-Hace tiempo, mi padre me inscribió en un campamento deportivo. Era muy emocionante. Un día conocí a Lightning y me agrado un poco por su espíritu de competencia. Pero en un campeonato, ella hizo muchas faltas y descalificaron al equipo. Lightning se enojó y en otro juego provocó un desastre que casi les costó la vida a mis otros compañeros. Desde allí, decidí que no quería volver a verla- contó Rainbow.

-Y yo también- dijo una voz, detrás de ella.

Rainbow y las demás se voltearon y miraron a Lightning Dust, quien las miraba desafiante.

-Que bueno verte, Rainbow Dash- sonrió con burla- no te había visto desde el campamento deportivo.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas en el hospital con un brazo enyesado- respondio Rainbow.

-Y me dijiste que era una gran imprudente, aunque tú tampoco lo eres- respondio Lightning.

-Dash es mucho mejor de lo que tú eres- dijo Gilda, apareciendo. Miro a Rainbow y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- hola Dash, cuanto tiempo.

-Gilda- sonrió Rainbow, acercándose.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo.

-No te había visto desde el jardín de niños, Junior Speedster- dijo Gilda.

-Ahora hemos crecido y tú te ves súper asombrosa- dijo Rainbow.

-No, tú eres asombrosa- respondio Gilda.

-Tú también- respondio Rainbow.

-No, tú.

-No, tú.

-Okey, okey. Ambas son asombrosas- interrumpió Applejack- ya entendimos. Ahora, Dash ¿No nos presentas a tu otra amiga?

-Ah, sí. Chicas, ella es Gilda. Gilda, ellas son Applejack, Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy- presento Rainbow.

Gilda se sorprendió de ver a Fluttershy, pues recordaba que había estado molestándola ayer con Lightning.

-¿Eh, Dash? ¿La conoces?- pregunto Gilda, muy nerviosa y señalando a Fluttershy.

-Sí, es una amiga de la infancia- respondio Rainbow- ¿Por qué?

-Es… porque- trato de decir Gilda, algo apenada.

Fluttershy se le acerco, comprensiva.

-No te guardo rencor ¿Sabes? Fuiste muy mala ayer, pero ya no importa- dijo Fluttershy.

-Fui de lo peor contigo, no merezco que me perdones- dijo Gilda- sé que lo que hice fue cruel, pero estoy muy arrepentida. Y tú, Lightning, espero que también lo estés.

Lightning la miro aburrida.

-No, no lo estoy para nada. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tu actitud llorona volviera a salir. Tú eliges Gilda, o te vas con la chica genial que soy yo, o te vas con la imprudente Dash y la chica de mariposas y su ridículo grupito de amigas- dijo Lightning.

-En ese caso, vete- respondio Gilda, rápidamente.

-Oh, sabía que me elegirías… espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad te irás con ellas?!- se sobresalto Lightning- Bien, si quieres ser una perdedora, que así sea.

Lightning se dio la vuelta y se fue, dando zancadas.

-Vaya, es una mala perdedora- dijo Spike.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, Dash. El primer día de la semana del Everfree Fest serán las competencias deportivas. Debo encontrar a Sombra para inscribirme antes que los demás. Sería bueno que tú también te inscribieras, ganarías sin ningún esfuerzo- dijo Gilda.

-Pero no soy estudiante de aquí- dijo Rainbow.

-Eso no importa. Cualquiera puede participar. Hasta luego, fue un gusto verte y conocer a tus amigas- se despidió Gilda.

-Si cualquiera puede participar en las competencias, yo también quiero entrar- dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué deportes crees que se realizarán?- pregunto Rainbow.

-No estoy segura- dijo Applejack- supongo que futbol, basquetbol, tal vez.

-Primero lo primero, chicas- dijo Sunset- no podemos distraernos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Twilight- ah, quería decirles que ayer vi en la biblioteca un libro que podría ayudarnos en el tema de las anomalías.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sunset- Muy bien, Twi. Podría ser de gran ayuda. Vamos a la biblioteca.

-Para ustedes dos, la solución a todo siempre está en la biblioteca- se quejó Rainbow.

Las mane-7 y Spike fueron a la biblioteca. En una mesa, leyendo, había una chica de piel amarillo pálido, cabello muy despeinado color rojizo con dos rayas moradas y unos enormes anteojos, más grandes que los de Twilight. Miro con sorpresa a las recién llegadas.

-No se permiten perros en la biblioteca- dijo, ajustándose los anteojos y mirando a Spike.

-Solo veníamos por algo importante…- quiso decir Twilight, pero luego miro a la chica sorprendida.

-¡¿Moondancer?!- exclamo Twilight.

-¡¿Twilight Sparkle?!- exclamo la otra chica.

La chica que se llamaba Moondancer, se levanto de su asiento y fue a darle un abrazo a Twilight, quién le correspondió.

-¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!- exclamo Twilight.

-¡Igual yo! ¡También trajiste a Spike!- exclamo Moondancer- ¡Hola pequeño!

-Me alegra verte, Moonie- dijo Spike.

-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Moondancer.

-Larga historia- dijo Spike.

-Ah, esta bien ¿Qué tal Crystal Prep?- pregunto Moondancer.

-Oh, ya no estoy allí. Ahora estudio en Canterlot High- dijo Twilight.

-¿Te fuiste? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Moondancer.

-Créeme, Crystal Prep no era lo que esperábamos.

-Bueno, de todas formas aún intento poder ingresar de alguna forma.

-Lo lograrás sin duda.

Twilight miró a las demás, quienes se mostraban muy confundidas.

-Ah, chicas ella es mi vieja amiga Moondancer- empezó Twilight.

Twilight presento a sus amigas, aunque Moondancer se mostraba algo tímida, mucho más que Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo se conocen?- pregunto Applejack.

-Nos conocimos de pequeñas en un curso de clases de Matemáticas y Ciencias avanzadas- dijo Twilight.

-¡Wow, se parecen mucho! ¿No serán gemelas o parientes lejanos?- pregunto Pinkie.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Twilight

-¿Necesitas buscar algo aquí, Twi?- pregunto Moondancer.

-Estoy buscando un viejo libro que vi ayer en un estante- dijo Twilight.

-¿Ese? Mmm, no creo que esté a la altura de tus conocimientos, pero te ayudaré a buscarlo- dijo Moondancer.

Moondancer las guio a través de los estantes. Llegaron a uno muy viejo y polvoriento.

-Aquí es donde ponen los libros que nadie quiere leer- dijo Moondancer- ósea, mis libros favoritos.

Le dio un golpe al estante con su cintura. Un pesado libro cayo desde lo alto, creando una enorme nube de polvo, que tardo en disiparse y causo que todos tosieran.

-¿Es este?- pregunto Moondancer, dándoselo a Twilight.

-Es el mismo que vi ayer- dijo Twilight, leyendo la portada- ¡Lo sabía! Debe tratar de cosas misteriosas, se titula "El diario de Everfree".

-Me alegra haberte ayudado. Fue un gusto verte, pero ahora debo volver a estudiar- dijo Moondancer, volviendo a su asiento.

-Que chica tan agradable- dijo Fluttershy.

-Aunque creo que te quita tu corona en timidez- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Qué dice el libro?- pregunto Rarity.

-Mmm, veamos…- dijo Twilight, abriendo el libro y hojeándolo.

Las paginas estaban algo polvorientas y algo rotas, pero se podía leer lo que decía.

-Hace mucho tiempo, este instituto era reconocido como el mejor de todos y tenía la mejor reputación en educación. El rector Quirón y su esposa Garianne estaban encargados del lugar y realizaban su trabajo con sabiduría y amor por su trabajo de enseñar a los jóvenes estudiantes. Durante muchos años, el Instituto Everfree fue el orgullo de la educación- leyó Twilight.

Twilight mostró la foto del antiguo rector y su esposa. Ambos lucían trajes muy elegantes. El rector Quirón era de contextura fornida y de piel rojiza, con el cabello y barba color blanco. Su esposa, Garianne, era de piel marrón claro y cabello muy largo y castaño oscuro.

En la foto, aparte de ellos, estaban dos niños. El primero tenia un cierto parecido con Quirón, mientras que el segundo tenía el aspecto de Garianne.

-Pero ¿Por qué este instituto llegó a ser lo qué es ahora?- pregunto Applejack.

-Aquí dice que el rector y su esposa tuvieron dos hijos. El mayor, Tirek, y el segundo, Scorpan. Planeaban dejar que Tirek tomara el puesto como rector, pues era el mayor. Ambos niños fueron educados por diferentes maestros. El pequeño Tirek fue educado por un maestro llamado Sendak y el pequeño Scorpan, por uno llamado Star Swirl- leyó Twilight -¿Star Swirl? ¡Wow, él es el escritor de mis libros de historia favoritos!

-No te detengas, continua- dijo Sunset.

-Ah, sí. Aquí dice que cuando ambos crecieron, Tirek tomo el puesto por un tiempo. Pero Scorpan conoció a una joven llamada Zecora, de quién se enamoró. No paso mucho tiempo y ambos se casaron. Mientras tanto, Tirek no era un buen rector, pues la educación de los estudiantes no le importaba, solo quería mandarles a su gusto. El instituto perdió su buena reputación, que fue entregada a Crystal Prep, pero también perdió la mayoría de sus beneficios económicos. Unos pocos estudiantes lograron graduarse bien y entrar a una buena universidad. Sus padres lo pensaron mejor y decidieron quitarle el puesto y dárselo a su hermano Scorpan y a su esposa Zecora. Ambos lograron recuperar un poco el buen nombre del instituto, pero no lo lograron totalmente- contó Twilight.

-¿Pero donde esta el rector Scorpan?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Bueno, aquí dice que ahora Scorpan se dedica a dar conferencias de educación en diferentes ciudades, así que viaja muy a menudo. Debe ser por eso que la rectora es Zecora- dijo Twilight.

-Me pregunto que fue del ex rector Tirek- dijo Rarity- no creo que halla vuelto.

-Mmm, esa información no se ve en el libro- dijo Twilight.

-Creo que no encontramos nada interesante sobre las anomalías al leer ese libro- se quejo Rainbow- solo nos enteramos de la vieja familia de aquí.

-Dash, no seas negativa. La abuela Smith siempre dice que las cosas siempre vienen cuando menos te lo esperas- dijo Applejack.

-Creo que investigaré más sobre este libro- dijo Twilight- quizás tenga algo escondido entre sus páginas.

-Hagamos lo que sea necesario- dijo Rarity.

En ese momento, el celular de Rainbow comenzó a sonar.

-¡La fiesta! ¡Casi se nos olvidaba! Esta a punto de comenzar- dijo Rainbow- que suerte que puse una alarma.

-Vaya, en serio quieres ir- dijo Applejack.

-Es una fiesta de instituto. Seria una tontería perdértela- dijo Rainbow.

-¡Pero no nos hemos puesto nada!- dijo Rarity.

-Eso no importa. Podemos ir tal como estamos- dijo Sunset- pero recuerden que debemos vigilar a las Gemstones.

-Sí claro. Ya vámonos-dijo Rainbow.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Twilight dijo que se adelantaran, pues antes quería guardar el libro en la habitación. En el momento en que salía de la habitación, en un rincón vio a Artwork Bluish, quién veía su celular.

-Hola Artwork- le saludo Twilight.

-Ah, hola Twilight- dijo Artwork, sin mirarla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Twilight.

-Un poco, solo estoy algo pensativa- dijo Artwork- Raven no me ha hablado en todo el día.

-Conozco ese rostro, era muy similar al que yo también tenía antes. Estas triste- dijo Twilight.

-Bueno… sí, un poco- dijo Artwork- es que, ella y yo somos tan cercanas. Sí estamos muy lejos una de la otra, nos sentimos vacías.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que su alejamiento de ti tiene una explicación- le consoló Twilight.

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Artwork, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Quieres venir a la fiesta?- pregunto Twilight- Eso te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Fiesta?- pregunto Artwork- ¿Qué fiesta?

-La fiesta en el cobertizo subterráneo ¿No lo sabías? Creí que Raven te daría una invitación, pues ella nos dio a todas- dijo Twilight.

-Mmm, pues no. Ella no me dio nada- dijo Artwork.

-Quisiera que nos acompañaras, pero la invitación dice que solo puedes entrar si tienes un volante- dijo Twilight, sacando su volante.

-No importa. Pero no importa, no me han invitado a muchas fiestas- dijo Artwork- de echo, el baile final del Everfree Fest es la única fiesta a la que siempre voy.

-Bueno, te traeré algo de la fiesta para que te sientas mejor- dijo Twilight.

-Gracias Twi, pero ahora solo quiero irme a mi habitación- dijo Artwork.

Ambas se despidieron y fueron por sus caminos. Artwork miro su celular de nuevo y suspiro.

-¿Por qué te estas alejando, Raven?- pregunto Artwork, a sí misma.

Suspiro mucho más y canto una pequeña estrofa:

" _¿Qué pasará?_

 _¿Qué ocurrirá?_

 _¿Porque de repente me dejaste… en soledad?_

 _De niñas, compartíamos sueños y juegos,_

 _éramos princesas de muchos cuentos._

 _Hoy sin embargo…_

 _me estás evitando…_

 _¿Tratas de acabar…_

 _lo que fue… una gran amistad...?"_

Sin poder contenerse, Artwork derramó algunas lágrimas y abrazo su collar.

En ese momento, algo llamo su atención. Era la voz de Baast.

-Lucen muy lindas, chicas- decía- esta noche será muy divertida ¿Esta todo listo, cierto?

-Puse mucho aceite en el suelo, como dijiste- respondio Adagio.

-Perfecto ¿Y tú que me dices Aria?- pregunto Baast.

-Esperando a que lo toquen- dijo Aria.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú, Sonata?- pregunto Baast.

-El cartel esta en posición, con mucho pegamento- dijo Sonata.

-Todo saldrá como lo planeamos- sonrió Baast- las Rainbrujas desearan no haber venido nunca a Everfree. Esta noche, serán humilladas frente a casi todos los estudiantes, quienes las verán como unas burlonas niñas de clase alta.

-¿Estas segura de que resultará?- pregunto Adagio.

-Oh, Dagi, por supuesto. Es un plan sencillo, pero muy bueno. Las Rainbrujas resbalaran por el piso aceitado y es obvio que caerán con las palmas de las manos. Así tocaran el cartel con pegamento y sus manos quedaran pegadas a él. Cuando se levanten, mostraran el mensaje ofensivo a los chicos de la fiesta. Serán odiadas por todos los que las vean- sonrió Baast.

-Es obvio que resultará- dijo Aria.

-Debemos ir ahora. Sería raro que no nos encuentren allí- dijo Baast.

Las Gemstones avanzaron hacía el lugar de la fiesta. Artwork se quedo allí, ahora había escuchado todo.

-¿Planean humillar a mis amigas?- pensó- Esperen un momento…

Saco el volante que tenía en su bolsillo. Lo leyó de nuevo y se sorprendió.

-Oh no…- dijo.

Salió corriendo rápidamente del instituto. Vio a las mane-7 ,seguidas por Spike, avanzando hacia el cobertizo subterráneo, del que salía música. También vio que las Gemstones esperaban, algo alejadas de ellas, que cayeran en la trampa.

-¡Chicas, no! ¡No vay…- Artwork no pudo gritar más, pues sentía que la amordazaban y ataban sus manos.

-Baasty, me pareció oír que alguien llamaba a las Rainbrujas- dijo Sonata.

-Reconozco la voz de Artwork- dijo Aria.

-Ah, no se preocupen. Saben que Raven se encargará de los soplones- dijo Baast, tranquilamente.

Artwork miro a la persona que la había amordazado y atado. Para su triste sorpresa, era Raven.

-Perdóname, en serio. No tengo otra opción- dijo Raven, al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Artwork.

El rostro de Artwork paso de estar triste a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. No se rindió y trato de llamar a las mane-7 con su voz apagada por la mordaza.

Pero las mane-7 no la oyeron.

-Va a ser muy divertido- decía Rainbow, avanzando hacía el lugar.

De repente, Rainbow empezó a perder el equilibrio por el piso aceitado que había pisado. Trato de sostenerse de Applejack, quien a su vez de sostuvo de Pinkie, quien se sostuvo de Twilight. Cada una se intento sostener en la otra, hasta que todas cayeron con las palmas abiertas… y tocaron el cartel, pegajoso por el pegamento. Spike solo patinaba por el piso resbaloso.

Todas trataron de ponerse de pie, pero sin querer levantaron el cartel al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando las cosas no podían empeorar más, Baast llamó por celular a Sombra.

-Abre la puerta del cobertizo, ya casi llegamos- ordeno, sonriendo malignamente.

Sombra, en la fiesta, abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a quien estuviera afuera. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo que había afuera.

Poco a poco, todos los de la fiesta miraron por lo que había afuera. Y también leyeron lo que decía el cartel.

-Perros sarnosos- leyó Sombra, la última parte en voz alta.

-¿Así que las niñas bonitas de Canterlot piensan eso de nosotros, eh?- dijo Lightning Dust, leyendo también.

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendido- dijo otro chico.

-¡¿Qué diablos se creen ustedes?!- dijo otra chica.

-Patéticas niñas bien- refunfuño Chrysalis.

-A Iron Will no le gustan los insultos- dijo Iron Will.

-Pero nosotras…- trato de decir Sunset, miro el cartel y se quedó sobresaltada.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Applejack.

-¡Todo esto fue una trampa!- exclamo Rainbow.

Los chicos y chicas salían de la fiesta y llenaban de insultos a las mane-7, pues se sentían ofendidos por el cartel que insultaba a su equipo Timberwolf.

Artwork solo veía la escena de lejos, muy triste.

Era un gran problema, del que no podía ayudarlas…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado mi encuentro entre Rainbow, Lightning y Gilda.**

 **Puse a Moondancer como estudiante de Everfree.**

 **Mire un poco el comic de la historia de Tirek. Sus padres eran reyes, pero yo inventé sus nombres, pues no sé cuales son los verdaderos. Lo educó un centauro llamado Sendak.**

 **Puse que Scorpan se caso con Zecora, pues quería explicar cómo ella es la rectora. Pero eso no es todo…**

 **La canción de Artwork solo fue una estrofa por ahora. Pobre Artwork.**

 **Bueno, creo que por ahora las Gemstones van ganando.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo...**


	12. A las chicas hay que ayudar

**Okeyyy, no hay problema que solución no tenga…**

 **Comencemos…**

Las mane-7 continuaban en su desconcierto y frustración de haber sido engañadas y humilladas. Los estudiantes lanzaban insultos sin fin, de los peores que jamás se han oído.

-¡Nosotras no hicimos nada!- dijo Twilight, empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!- exclamaba Rarity.

-¿Quién podría hacernos esto?- preguntaba Fluttershy, llorando sin consuelo.

-¡¿Quién más?! ¡Es quién nos dio las invitaciones!- exclamaba Rainbow, con rabia.

-¡Jamás me espere eso de Raven! ¡Fue una mentirosa desde el principio!- exclamaba Applejack, quién se ponía más roja que una manzana.

Mientras tanto, Artwork trataba de acercarse hacia donde se encontraban las mane-7, pero apenas podía arrastrarse, pues Raven había atado sus pies también y se había ido.

-¡Mmph!- era lo único que podía gritar por la mordaza, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Mientras tanto, Discord y Ahuizolt salían por la puerta del instituto. Sabían sobre la fiesta en el cobertizo subterráneo y querían ir, pero se habían retrasado.

-Ahuizolt, esta es la última vez que ayudo a buscar tus cosas. Por tu culpa, estamos retrasados para la fiesta- decía Discord, con el ceño fruncido.

-Comprende, Daring se paso de la raya al esconderme mi camiseta de la suerte- decía Ahuizolt.

-Cualquier camiseta es igual- dijo Discord.

-No sé que rayos le pasa a esa chica. Primero, me escondió el anillo de mi madre. Pero que ahora me robe mi ropa ya es algo… maniático- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Apuesto que ahora mismo esta usándola y besándola porque la usaste y tiene tu olor corporal- rio Discord, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Ahuizolt y dándole un guiño.

-Eh… no, no lo creo- decía Ahuizolt, sonrojándose y rascándose la cabeza.

Caminaron hacia el cobertizo. Estaba tan oscuro que no vieron a Artwork en el suelo y Ahuizolt tropezó con ella.

-¡Ahhh!- grito en la caída y aplastando a Artwork sin querer- Oye bro, creo que tropecé con algo.

-¿Una roca, quizás?- dijo Discord, poniéndose de rodillas, junto a él.

-Esta tan oscuro que no veo ni mis pies- dijo Ahuizolt. Tanteo para saber con qué había tropezado- Mmm, parece que es algo vivo.

Artwork se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban allí, con su voz apagada trato de hablarles, pero ellos no le entendieron.

-¿Es idea mía o nos esta hablando la cosa extraña con la que te caíste?- pregunto Discord.

-Puede ser un zombie- dijo Ahuizolt.

Sin querer, la mano de Ahuizolt toco la cadera de Artwork y ella reacciono dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, que lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡El zombie me pateo!- grito Ahuizolt.

Discord se llevo una mano a la cara. Para poder ver que era lo que había echo tropezar a Ahuizolt, saco su celular y pudo iluminar para poder ver. Logro ver a Artwork, atada y amordazada.

-Solo es Artwork, no es un zombie- dijo Discord, sacándole la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Quieres decir qué… estaba "tocando" a Artwork?- preguntaba Ahuizolt, sorprendido y avergonzado- Ay Dios mío, soy más pervertido y degenerado que Sombra.

-No te culpo Ahuizolt, no podías ver nada- dijo Artwork, mientras Discord le ayudaba a desatar sus manos y pies- solo… no hablemos de esto nunca más ¿Okey?

-Por supuesto- dijo Ahuizolt.

-¿Qué te paso Art? Parecías víctima de secuestro- preguntaba Discord.

-Larga historia que no puedo contar ahora ¡Mis amigas necesitan ayuda! ¡Debo ir rápido!- exclamo Artwork.

Artwork corrió hacía las mane-7 para poder ayudarlas. Se interpuso entre ellas y los estudiantes.

-¡Déjenlas tranquilas!- exclamaba, defendiéndolas- ¡Ellas no hicieron nada!

-No te metas en esto, chica rara- decía Lightning Dust.

-Artwork, como eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana, te sugiero que te vallas- dijo Sombra.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que otras chicas sufran lo que yo sí!- exclamo Artwork.

-Parece que quieres olvidar que antes eras una mocosa cobarde- dijo Chrysalis.

-Estas chicas nos insultan descaradamente- dijo otra chica.

-Tal vez Everfree no sea un instituto elegante de clase alta o con una gran reputación, pero tenemos orgullo escolar- dijo otro chico.

-¡¿Quiénes se creen esas tontas?!- decía una chica.

-¡Larguensé de aquí! ¡Larguensé de aquí! ¡Larguensé de aquí!- repetían los estudiantes, levantando y agitando el puño.

Artwork se dio cuenta que no podían hacer nada más. Solo ayudo a las mane-7 a caminar sin tropezar por el aceite en el suelo y llevarlas a sus habitaciones. Spike las siguió en silencio.

Desde lejos, las Gemstones miraban con satisfacción la humillación de las mane-7.

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando invaden mi reino- sonrió Baast.

Las Dazzlings rieron con ganas.

-No hay duda de que las Rainbrujas se irán pronto. No soportaran esto- rio Adagio.

-Debo admitir que todo salió como dijiste, Baast- dijo Aria.

-Soy buena en lo que hago- dijo Baast.

-Oh, mira, Artwork esta con las Rainbrujas- señalo Sonata.

-Ella no interesa. Lo que importa es que esas tontas se irán pronto ¡Mis planes siempre resultan como quiero! ¡Esas Rainbrujas nunca esperaron que yo fuera a dejar su reputación por el piso!- exclamo Baast, orgullosa.

-Nosotras también ayudamos- dijo Sonata.

-Ah sí, ajá- dijo Baast, despreocupadamente.

Las cuatro estaban tan ocupadas conversando que no se daban cuenta de que Discord y Ahuizolt escuchaban escondidos todo lo que decían.

-Eh, ¿Bro?- dijo Ahuizolt.

-¿Sí?- respondio Discord.

-Por tu propio bien, termina rápido con esa chica. Esta más loca que mi tía lejana- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Claro que lo haré. No puedo creer que les halla echo eso a esas pobres chicas- dijo Discord- mi futura ex novia es de lo peor.

En ese momento, vieron que otra chica llegaba. Era Raven.

-Ah, Ravie, buen trabajo. Sino te hubieras encargado de detener y atar a tu ex mejor amiga, el plan hubiera fracasado- le felicito Baast.

-Sabes que solo lo hice por mi futuro ¿De verdad esta lista mi cartilla de matrícula para Crystal Prep?- pregunto Raven, dudosa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Te ganaste un exitoso tiempo de estudio en una lujosa escuela- sonrió Baast- aunque para eso hallas tenido que dejar atrás a una amiga que no era nada más que un obstáculo para lograr tu meta, eso demuestra que eres fuerte.

-No… no quiero que la menciones. Nunca me perdonará esto, así que nuestra amistad esta… terminada- dijo Raven.

-Yo diría "muerta y enterrada"- dijo Aria.

-Ay Ravie, no te preocupes. Nosotras podremos ser tus amigas por ahora- dijo Baast.

-Ah… no sé, podría ser. Pero ahora solo quiero irme a dormir- dijo Raven y se marchó.

-Debemos irnos. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir también- dijo Baast.

Las Gemstones se fueron. Discord y Ahuizolt salieron de su escondite y fueron a entrar en el instituto.

-Pobre Artwork. Raven a sido su amiga desde que eran pequeñas- dijo Discord.

-Es lo más bajo que he visto hacer a una persona- dijo Ahuizolt- Artwork no se lo merece. Cuando terminó su relación con el chico Terrex apenas pudo volver a confiar en la gente.

-Lo sé, ese fue un día horrible- dijo Discord.

-¿Podremos hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo?- pregunto Ahuizolt.

-No se que podría levantarle el ánimo. Apuesto a que esta destrozada- dijo Discord.

#######################

-¡Ah, humillada, totalmente humillada!- exclamaba Rarity, llorando y con el rímel corrido por sus mejillas.

Las mane-7 se encontraban en su habitación, acompañadas por Artwork, Moondancer y Gilda, quienes se habían enterado por Artwork, de la humillación de las chicas.

-¡Au, duele, duele, duele!- se quejaba Pinkie, jalando del cartel que todavía todas tenían pegado a las palmas de sus manos. El fuerte pegamento hacia difícil la tarea de sacárselo de las manos.

-Creo que tendremos que utilizar agua caliente para disolver el pegamento y sacarlo con más cuidado- decía Moondancer, mirando las manos de las mane-7.

-Yo la traeré- dijo Artwork, entrando al baño de la habitación y poniendo a calentar el agua de la ducha.

-Díganme de nuevo cómo rayos paso esto- dijo Gilda.

-Solo íbamos a la fiesta de la cual, Raven nos dio invitaciones ¡Pero nos traicionó!- exclamó Rainbow, muy enojada.

-Nunca nos lo esperamos- dijo Fluttershy.

-Dios mío ¿Qué va a pasar si la rectora Zecora se entera?- dijo Sunset.

-Mmm, no estoy segura. Debemos aclarar todo el asunto- dijo Moondancer.

Artwork apareció con un tazón lleno del agua caliente. Se lo paso a Moondancer, quien empezó a lavar las manos de cada una de las mane-7 para despegar el pegamento.

-Sigo pensando en que alguien más debió haber planeado esto- dijo Moondancer.

-Fueron las Gemstones- dijo Artwork, muy directa.

Las demás se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Las Gemstones?- repitió Gilda.

-Artwork, sé que no te agrada Baast ni sus amigas, pero no creo que sea el momento de que desahogues tu odio hacia ellas y…- trato de decir Sunset.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi odio hacia Baast o sus amigas! ¡Yo las escuché hablando sobre su plan! ¡Trate de evitar esta humillación que sufrieron, pero no pude! ¡Ellas planearon todo esto y fueron ayudadas por la persona que consideré una hermana todos estos años!- exclamo Artwork, llorando sin consuelo.

Sin decir nada más, Artwork salió corriendo de la habitación sin dejar de llorar.

-Ella dice la verdad. Raven no pudo haber actuado sola en esto- dijo Applejack.

-Pobre Artwork- dijo Gilda.

-Esa Raven. Quisiera tenerla delante para estamparle su traidora e hipócrita cara en la pared-refunfuño Rainbow, apretando los puños con el papel pegado en sus palmas.

-No creo que eso solucione nada- dijo Twilight, llorando también. Moondancer le dio un abrazo para consolarla y Spike salto a su regazo.

-Twilight tiene razón. Solo nos ganaríamos más problemas- dijo Rarity.

-Yo creía que esta misión sería divertida- dijo Pinkie, tristemente y con su cabello ahora lacio por su pena.

-Es más difícil de lo que creímos. Y ahora, no hay duda de que ahora será casi imposible- dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba Rarity.

-No podemos decirle a la directora Celestia que fracasamos en nuestra tarea. Hay que ser firmes y rectos como un manzano y no bajar la cabeza frente a esos insultos- dijo Applejack, poniéndose de pie y sobándose las manos resecas.

-Applejack, tienes toda la razón. No podemos permitir que este pequeño percance nos detenga- dijo Sunset.

-Deberías trabajar como oradora, AJ- sonrió Rarity, mirándose las uñas- ¡Oh no, necesitare una manicura urgente!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nosotras hemos enfrentado muchos peligros juntas! ¡Hemos peleado contra monstruos mágicos!- exclamo Rainbow, con orgullo.

-¡Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte! ¡Sí!- exclamo Pinkie, volviendo a su cabello esponjado.

-Nada podrá con nosotras- sonrió Fluttershy, abrazando a su conejito Angel.

-No dejaremos que nada nos vuelva a hacer sentir mal- sonrió Twilight.

Las siete amigas se abrazaron juntas.

-¡Wondercolts!- exclamaron.

Gilda y Moondancer solo se las quedaron mirando un poco desconcertadas. Pero luego se abrazaron un poco y dijeron:

-Eh… ¡Timberwolfs! ¡Sí!- dijeron juntas y sonriendo un poco.

-Muy bien, mañana debemos actuar como si esta noche nunca hubiera pasado- dijo Sunset- ¿Todas concuerdan?

Las demás dijeron un sí colectivo y todas extendieron sus manos en el centro, mostrando unión.

-Muy bien, lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Rainbow.

-Y mañana investigaré que oculta el libro que encontramos en la biblioteca- dijo Twilight.

Luego de despegarse con esfuerzo el cartel de la palmas de las manos, las mane-7 se despidieron de Gilda y Moondancer y se acostaron para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, todo parecía tranquilo, pues los estudiantes continuaban preparando las decoraciones y riendo entre ellos.

Las mane-7 suspiraron de alivio al pensar que tal vez, el accidente del día anterior habría sido olvidado por todos.

-¿Creen que hayan olvidado lo de ayer?- susurró Pinkie a las demás.

En el instante en que los estudiantes las vieron, empezaron a susurrar entre ellos y a mirarlas con cara de pocos amigos.

-No Pinkie, no lo creo- dijo Applejack.

-Eso no importa. Debemos seguir con empeño en nuestra tarea- dijo Sunset.

-Nada nos distraeráááá…- dijo Rainbow, pero de pronto estaba mirando embobada a un chico rubio y de ojos azules que pasaba por el pasillo- ¡Holaaa, guapoo!- sonrió, encantadoramente.

Todas se quedaron mirando embobadas al apuesto chico, quien las miraba desconcertado.

-Eh… ¿Hola?- respondio el chico, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto Rarity, sonriendo algo aterradoramente.

-¡Rarity, eso no se pregunta!- le regaño Applejack- Perdona a nuestra amiga, compañero. Se… emocionó un poco.

-No se preocupen. Yo entiendo- respondio el chico, muy tranquilamente.

-Jaja, claro que lo entiendes "barbie"- rio otro chico, apareciendo. Era pelirrojo y sonreía divertido.

-Que gracioso, Axl- dijo el primer chico, mirándolo aburrido- y eso de "barbie" ya esta muy gastado.

-Eres un aburrido, Zero- dijo Axl, el chico pelirrojo.

-Ya basta, Axl- dijo otro chico de cabello castaño, acercándose mientras miraba su celular- hay que apurarnos, nos esperan.

-Ya vamos, X- dijo Zero.

Los tres chicos avanzaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación de Discord y Ahuizolt. El chico que se llamaba X toco la puerta y esta se abrio al instante por Ahuizolt.

-Me alegra verlos- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Hola, Zolt- río Axl.

-¿Qué hay?- saludo Zero.

-Vinimos en cuanto recibimos el mensaje de Discord- dijo X, señalando su celular.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto Zero.

-Eh… no creo que pueda explicarlo con palabras apropiadas. Pasen y lo sabrán- dijo Ahuizolt.

Ahuizolt abrio más la puerta y los dejó entrar. El suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel usados y mojados. Sentados en una de las camas, estaba Artwork, quién no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente abrazando una caja de pañuelos y a su costado estaba Discord, tratando de calmarla, sin éxito.

-Artwork, por favor, cálmate- decía Discord.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Estoy destrozada!- gritaba Artwork, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y llorando a mares.

-Bueno, sé que es muy doloroso por lo que estas pasando- dijo Discord, dándole un abrazo- pero, estoy seguro de que todo esto se solucionará. No te preocupes.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAA!- lloró Artwork, casi ahogándolo con el abrazo.

Discord agito los brazos con desesperación, pues no podía respirar. Miro a Ahuizolt, rogándole que lo ayudara.

-Muy bien, Artwork. Discord ya tuvo suficiente con los abrazos- dijo Ahuizolt, liberando a Discord del abrazo asfixiante.

-¿Me das un abrazo?- le pregunto Artwork, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

-Creo que no soy tan fuerte para poder soportarlo. Pero hay alguien que sí es lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo- dijo Ahuizolt, sonriendo.

Señalo con su brazo a Zero. Artwork abrio los ojos y la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Ze… Ze… Ze… Zeroooo?- pregunto Artwork, asombrada.

-Hola, Artwork- sonrio Zero.

-¡ZEROOOOO!- exclamo Artwork, saltando y abalanzándose sobre él con un abrazo- ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-Igual a mí- rio Zero, recuperando el equilibrio y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No perdiste tus encantos- sonrio Artwork, dejando de llorar.

-Vaya, sí que nos extraño- río Axl.

-¡X, AXL!- exclamo Artwork- ¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!

-Por supuesto que somos nosotros- dijo X.

-Estamos de vuelta- dijo Axl.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Artwork.

-Discord nos mando un mensaje- dijo Zero- lamento lo que paso con Raven.

-No llores, amiga. No estás sola- le dijo X.

-Supongo que lo tendré que superar- dijo Artwork.

-Estaremos aquí para animarte- dijo Axl.

-Pero no con abrazos, yo ya tuve suficiente- dijo Discord.

Todos rieron.

-Okey, sin abrazos- rio Artwork, sintiéndose algo mejor.

-Pero ¿Alguien me puede decir como paso esto?- pregunto Axl.

-Raven decidió aliarse con Baast y con sus amigas para humillar a unas amigas mías- dijo Artwork- cuando me enteré quise ayudarlas, pero… Raven me… lo impidió.

-La ato y amordazó como un pavo- dijo Discord.

-Y tropecé con ella y…- Ahuizolt se interrumpió, pues no quería recordar lo demás.

-¿Raven se alió con tu novia y sus secuaces?- le pregunto Axl a Discord.

-Ella ya no es mi novia- dijo Discord- bueno, no lo será muy pronto. He decidido terminar con ella.

-¿En serio? ¡Muy bien hecho, Dissy!- exclamo Artwork- ¡Mis ruegos fueron escuchados!

-Ah pues, te felicito bro- dijo X- pero ten cuidado. Acepto que Baast es linda como una rosa, pero sus espinas lastiman.

-¿Ahora eres poeta, X?- se rio Axl.

-De cierta forma, X tiene razón. Ten cuidado bro- dijo Ahuizolt- aunque lo bueno, es que podrás irte con esa hermosa chica de la que tanto me hablas.

-¿Una chica hermosa? Wow, Dissy- dijo Artwork- suertudo.

-Bueno, solo espero que ella también se fije en mí- dijo Discord.

-Discord, sé que no eres una especie de príncipe azul, porque Zero lo es un poco, jeje- dijo Axl- pero bueno, Discord, tu fuerte es tu sentido del humor y tu alocada carisma.

-Además, eres muy leal con tus amigos y las personas que valoras- dijo Zero, luego de darle un golpe a Axl.

-Si esa chica no te quiere por lo que eres, pues ella se lo pierde- dijo X.

-Gracias chicos. Aunque, primero me gustaría ayudar a tus amigas a solucionar toda esa humillación que han pasado, Artwork- dijo Discord.

-¿De verdad? Ay, Dissy no es necesario- dijo Artwork.

-No, de verdad quiero hacerlo. Además, mmm, ¿De casualidad, una de tus amigas no es una chica de cabello rosa y ojos aguamarina?- pregunto Discord.

-¿Fluttershy? Sí, es ella ¿Por qué?- pregunto Artwork.

-Eh, pues, ella es la chica que me gusta- respondio Discord.

-¿Qué? Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres quedar bien ante ella ¿No?- dijo Artwork.

-Ah, sí. Pero también quiero ayudar a tus amigas- respondio Discord.

-¿Cómo? No sabemos como comenzar- dijo Artwork.

-Recuerdo que el instituto tiene cámaras de seguridad o algo así- dijo X.

-Por supuesto. Se podrá haber grabado a Baast o a sus amigas haciendo algo malo- dijo Axl.

-Si el guardia nos da acceso, tal vez podamos encontrar el video- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Es algo arriesgado. Pero, hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos- dijo Zero.

-¿Lo llamamos ahora? Creo que todavía sigue de visita con su tía- dijo Axl.

-Mejor ahora que nunca- dijo Discord.

-Okey, lo voy a llamar- dijo X, marcando su celular.

########################

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en la elegante Crystal Prep, un chico de piel celeste, cabello negro y anteojos, estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla giratoria de la directora Cinch.

Su celular sonó y contesto:

-¿Hola?

-¿Luis? Hola, soy X- respondio X.

-Ah, hola ¿Qué hay compañero?- respondio Luis.

-Todo tranquilo ¿Sigues de visita en la escuela de tu tía?- pregunto X.

-Sí, este lugar es aburrido. Pero volveré esta tarde para poder estar en el Everfree Fest- dijo Luis.

-Bueno, que suerte. Necesitamos tu ayuda en algo… arriesgado- dijo X.

-¿Asaltaran?

-No, tonto. Solo necesitamos entrar a un lugar prohibido. Es por una buena causa.

-Mmm, déjame pensar bien todo.

-Antes de que me digas que no, te pediré que al menos lo hagas por Artwork.

Luis se quedo sorprendido. Pero respondio:

-Muy bien. Déjame volver esta tarde y los ayudo.

-Gracias, amigo. Te debemos mil- agradeció X.

-Dales un abrazo a todos y diles que los extraño- dijo Luis.

-Okey, lo haré. Adiós- dijo X.

-Adiós- dijo Luis.

Colgó. Aunque lo que planeaban los podría meter en muchos problemas a todos, era por una buena causa.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Pobres mane-7, están es un gran problema. Pero pronto se solucionará.**

 **Me gusto a incluir a los personajes de megaman x ultimate, pues me cayeron bastante bien cada uno.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo.**


	13. Cambio de suerte

**Hola a todos, ja estuve algo desaparecida esta semana. Bueno, como ya dije, mis capítulo serán algo lentos.**

 **Continuemos…**

 **Posdata: Solo porque decidí incluir a los personajes de Megaman no quiere decir que esto es un crossover, no no no.**

Luis se levanto de la silla y paseo un poco por la oficina de la directora Cinch. Más que una oficina, parecía más una habitación decorada para la Noche de Nightmare. Los brillantes trofeos de las estanterías reflejaban la escasa luz a las paredes de color oscuro.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Era la directora Abacus Cinch.

-Ah, Luis. Sigues aquí- dijo.

-¿Ya puedo salir, tía Abacus?- pregunto el chico.

-Ahora sí, puedes recorrer los salones como gustes- respondio la directora.

-Gracias- respondio Luis.

-Pero no te acerques al laboratorio de ciencias. Tienes prohibido entrar allí- le dijo la directora Cinch, sentándose en su asiento.

-¿Qué? Tía ¿Por qué?- se quejó Luis.

-Luis, aunque sea tu tía, en esta escuela se obedece mi palabra. Si fueras alumno de Crystal Prep, sabrías como son y deben ser las cosas aquí- dijo Cinch.

-Pero no lo soy. Estudio en el Instituto Everfree- dijo Luis.

-Jamás entenderé porque tu madre decidió inscribirte en el instituto al que ella asistió de joven. No perteneces allí, posees el apellido Crystal Cinch- dijo la directora Cinch.

-El apellido no es lo todo. En ese instituto he aprendido más de lo que puedo aprenderlo aquí- dijo Luis.

-Ah, eres muy terco. Al igual que tu padre, mi estimado hermano- suspiro Cinch, leyendo unos papeles.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Daré un paseo antes de que lleguen por mí esta tarde- dijo Luis.

Salió de la oficina y paseo por el elegante pasillo de la escuela. Las paredes y el suelo relucían como auténticos diamantes. Los estantes apenas podían tener a todos los trofeos de las pasadas victorias de Crystal Prep.

-Tantos premios, pero aún así no poseen la verdadera gloria- pensó Luis.

Recordó cuando su tía lo llevó al evento de los Juegos de la Amistad, a la escuela rival, Canterlot High. Todo el tiempo estuvo entre los demás alumnos, como uno más del montón. Aunque esos juegos habían sido más excepcionales que los pasados. Nunca había esperado que la mejor de las alumnas, una tal Twilight Sparkle, se transformara en una criatura monstruosa y que todo hubiera acabado en una pequeña pelea mágica entre ella y una chica con el aspecto de un fénix celestial.

Al menos, por una vez, esos juegos no habían terminado con ganadores y perdedores, sino con la victoria de ambos equipos.

Unas chica de piel crema y cabello con escala de azules y unas gafas de piloto en la cabeza se le acerco.

-¡Hey Luis! ¡¿Qué tal, bro?!

-Ah, hola Indigo, solo estoy algo aburrido- saludo Luis.

-¿Te aburres, con tantos privilegios?- se rio Indigo Zap.

-¿Privilegios?

-No te hagas. La directora es tu tía, es obvio que te facilitará todo.

-Pues no. Aunque sea mi tía, es la directora…

-… y se obedece su palabra. Lo dice a cada momento- rio Indigo- ¿Cierto que regresas esta tarde a tu instituto?

-Sí, me han llamado unos amigos que necesitan mi ayuda. Aparte, el Everfree Fest comenzará este lunes y no quiero perderme de nada- respondio Luis.

-Sería muy cool que hicieran motocroos- dijo Indigo, recordando sus saltos en motocicleta.

-Sí, claro. En Everfree tenemos muchas motocicletas, buena idea Indigo- dijo Luis, sarcástico.

-Okey, ya entendí, no te burles. Aunque, mmm, tal vez podamos prestarles las nuestras- dijo Indigo- lo hablaré con las chicas.

-Sería genial si pudieras. No sé si mi tía lo permita- dijo Luis.

-Claro que lo permitirá. Desde esos Juegos de la Amistad, parece que esta dispuesta a ceder ante todo, con tal de que no afecte su reputación- dijo Indigo.

-Esta bien. Ojalá puedan prestarnos las motocicletas- dijo Luis- además podrían ir al Everfree Fest si quieren y participar en lo que quieran.

-Gracias, Luis. Ya me voy, Lemon Zest me dijo que probaría hoy su nuevo parlante- dijo Indigo.

-Adiós- respondio Luis.

Decidió ir a su habitación donde se alojaba durante su visita, para empacar sus ropa y sus cosas e irse esa tarde.

#################################

-Y ahora todos aquí nos odian- termino de decir Fluttershy, mientras hablaba por su celular.

-Vaya, sí que se metieron en algo turbulento, hermanita- rio su hermano, Asclepius.

El hermano mayor de Fluttershy, Asclepius, la había llamado para saludarla desde la Universidad de Medicina Natural, donde estudiaba.

-Asclepius, no es gracioso. Me recordó esos días que quiero olvidar- respondio Fluttershy.

-No me hagas sentir culpable de que no pude protegerte, como un verdadero hermano mayor- respondio Asclepius- he culpado a mis rutinas de estudios para la universidad. Consumieron la mayoría de mi tiempo.

-No te culpes, Asclepius. Cuando te gradúes ya serás todo un doctor con título y prestigios- dijo Fluttershy.

-Suena bien, doctor Asclepius- rio su hermano- pero ahora, lo importante es ayudarte en este problema. Pero primero que nada, ni una palabra a papá. Sabes cómo se pone cuando algo malo te pasa. Es capaz de demandar al instituto, a la rectora, a su esposo, a la directora Celestia y a todo el pueblo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Deben encarar a todo aquel que quiera hacerlas sentir mal. Háganlos ver que son inocentes. Oídos sordos a los insultos- dijo Asclepius- continúen su misión sin que nada las detenga y lograran su objetivo. La verdad, tarde o temprano, saldrá a la luz. No quiero que vuelvas a llorar, ¿Lo prometes, mariposita?

-Lo prometo, y le diré a las demás tus consejos. Gracias Asclepius, cuídate en la Universidad y mándale muchos saludos a la tía Blood- dijo Fluttershy.

-Jaja, ella pregunta mucho por ti. Hasta luego, hermanita- se despidió su hermano.

-Adiós- se despidió Fluttershy.

Busco a sus amigas, pues el consejo de su hermano le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

Mientras giraba por una esquina, se encontró con Discord quién sacaba algo de un casillero y lo ponía en una bolsa.

-Hola Discord- le saludo.

Él se volteo asustado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo era Fluttershy.

-Ah, hola Fluttershy. Me alegra verte-respondio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Eh… limpio un casillero- respondio Discord, nervioso y escondiendo la bolsa detrás de él.

-Ah, okey- dijo Fluttershy.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, que parecían una eternidad, Discord dijo:

-Siento mucho lo que les paso a ti y a tus amigas.

-Sobre todo porque quién planeo eso fue… eh, alguien malo- dijo Fluttershy, pues no quería decirle que fue Baast.

-Sé que lo hicieron Baast, mi futura ex novia, y sus amigas- dijo Discord- eso es lo más bajo que he visto hacer a alguien.

-Aún así, seguiremos firmes- dijo Fluttershy.

-Ahuizolt, Artwork y yo las apoyamos. Creemos en su inocencia- dijo Discord- pero no te preocupes, se solucionará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Eh… bueno, tengo fe- respondio Discord.

-Es bueno que tengas esperanzas, bueno, ya me debo ir- se despidió Fluttershy- fue agradable conversar contigo.

-Igualmente- sonrió Discord, mirándola irse.

" _Si serás tonto"_ , se dijo a si mismo, " _Pudiste haberle hablado más. Ahora seguro piensa que soy un aburrido"._

Cogió la bolsa y se fue a su cuarto, donde lo esperaban Ahuizolt, Artwork, X, Zero y Axl.

-¿Lo lograste?- le pregunto Ahuizolt.

-Fue muy sencillo abrir el candado. Como en los viejos tiempos- sonrió Discord, mostrando un alambre torcido.

-¿Qué haremos con lo que trajo?- pregunto Axl.

-Es parte del plan de Luis para ayudar a esas chicas a probar su inocencia. Solo hay que esperarlo- dijo X.

-Espero que se de prisa- dijo Artwork.

-Bien, repasemos de nuevo- dijo X- para entrar a la sala de las cámaras, debemos distraer al guardia... este ¿Se llamaba Keys, no? Bueno, si logramos distraerlo por unos minutos en el pasillo, entraremos a la oficina con cuidado, podremos descargar el video que tenga una prueba de la inocencia de las chicas y guardarlo en mi USB. Por último, saldremos por donde entramos.

-Pasar mientras él este distraído será sencillo- dijo Zero- aunque necesitamos a Luis para poder ingresar la contraseña y buscar por los miles de videos que están guardados en al memoria.

Tocaron la puerta. Luis había llegado por fin.

-Hola a todos. Vine lo más rápido que pude. Mi tía insistió en llevarme en su auto- dijo entrando en la habitación.

-Justo a tiempo- respondio X.

-Sí que te necesitamos, bro- dijo Ahuizolt.

-¿De qué se trata? X me dijo que se trata de algo arriesgado- dijo Luis.

-Si esto fracasa, no ganaremos nada- dijo Artwork.

-Necesitamos de tus conocimientos en informática. Se trata de las cámaras de seguridad del instituto- dijo Zero.

-Cada uno aportará su parte- dijo Discord- X, Axl, Zero y tú entraran a la sala de seguridad y buscaran el video correcto. Ahuizolt y yo vigilaremos que nadie venga por los pasillos.

-Oye ¿Y yo qué? Hasta ahora no me han dado ninguna tarea- dijo Artwork.

-Para ti, la parte más importante- dijo Ahuizolt- distraerás al guardia afuera de la oficina.

-¿Yo, qué? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Artwork.

-Con esto- respondio Discord, abriendo la bolsa que tenía y sacando una falda rosa claro y una camiseta rosa oscuro con volantes.

-¿Eso no son las prendas de repuesto de Sonata?- dijo Artwork, mirándolas.

-Ajá. Sonata ha publicado en Equestria Face que posiblemente estará en una relación con Keys, el guardia- dijo Discord, mirando su celular- así que solo debes ponerte su ropa, te pondrás una peluca del color de su cabello y sonreirás como ella para distraer a Keys.

Artwork miro la falda con desagrado.

-¿La falda es necesaria?- pregunto- Odio las faldas. Se te levantan con el viento, no puedes caminar ni sentarte cómodamente con ellas y si te descuidan todos te miran la ropa interior. Y para colmo… es rosa.

-Sabemos que no te gustan mucho las faldas y que prefieres pantalones, pero solo de este modo ayudaremos a tus amigas- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Muy bien ¿Y qué hay de la peluca?- pregunto Artwork.

-Ya me encargué de eso- dijo Discord, sacándola de un cajón y dándosela.

-Okey ¿Cuándo empezamos esto?- pregunto Luis.

-Primero debemos ir a ver si alguien esta cerca de la sala de seguridad. Si Keys esta solo, podemos empezar- dijo X.

-Artwork, tú quédate y cámbiate- dijo Zero.

-De acuerdo. Ah, espero que el plan funcione- suspiro ella.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de seguridad. En un momento, vieron a Keys salir y entrar de nuevo, lo que dio a entender que el guardia estaba solo.

-Perfecto- dijo Discord- a comenzar.

-¿Chicos?- llamo Artwork.

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto X.

Artwork se presento. Tenía puesto la ropa y la peluca. La ropa no era de su talla, lo que hacía que le quedara muy ajustada. Su peluca azul estaba atada en una cola de caballo muy alta, como la de Sonata. Como Artwork tenía la piel caso del color de Sonata, no era tan diferente.

-Te ves bien- opino Luis- el rosa te queda genial.

-Si esto no funciona, los destruiré por hacer que me ponga esta ropa tan ridícula- refunfuño Artwork.

-Tranquila, sabes por quienes lo hacemos- dijo Axl.

Artwork suspiro.

-Okey ¿Qué debo hacer para distraer a este sujeto?- pregunto.

-Habla como lo haría Sonata- sugirió Discord.

-Mmm, ¿Algo como? Ayyy Keys, adoro tu gorra y tu trabajo. Ver las cámaras del instituto es muy divertido. Ah, amo los tacos ¿Tú no, Keys?- dijo Artwork, imitando la voz y los gestos de Sonata.

-Es suficiente- dijo Zero- es una buena imitación.

-Comencemos ahora- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Espera Artwork. Si usas tus anteojos, no creerá que eres Sonata- dijo Luis, quitándoselos.

-Pero no veo nada- dijo Artwork, tanteando.

-Shhh, es hora. Toca la puerta- dijo X.

Artwork busco la puerta y golpeo suavemente. Keys abrio al puerta.

-¿Sonata?- pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Holaaa Keys ¿No puedo venir a hablarte, acaso?- respondio Artwork.

-Al contrario, me encanta que vengas a verme en mi trabajo- dijo Keys- es tan aburrido estar solo. Pero entonces pienso en ti, mi linda Gemstone ¿No quieres pasar? Así podremos estar a solas.

-Eh… me encantaría, pero podrían vernos ¿Por qué no salimos al pasillo un rato?- sugirió Artwork, nerviosa.

-Mmm, sí ¿Por qué no?- respondio Keys.

Ambos salen al pasillo y conversan. Era hora para que actúen los otros.

-Vamos. Ahora o nunca- dijo X.

-Nosotros vigilaremos, no se preocupen- dijo Ahuizolt.

Luis, X, Zero y Axl entran a la sala de cámaras, a espaldas del distraído Keys.

Dentro hay muchas cámaras y una computadora.

-Genial ¿Cómo encontraremos el video?- se quejo Axl.

-De eso me encargo yo- respondio Luis.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la computadora y apareció una pantallita de la contraseña.

-¿Cual podría ser la contraseña?- se pregunto Zero.

-Hay millones de posibilidades- dijo X.

-Chicos, esto es fácil. La mayoría de chicos enamorados siempre pone el nombre de la chica que les gusta como contraseña- dijo Luis.

Tecleo "SonataDusk" y logró tener acceso a la computadora y a todos los videos de seguridad.

-Genial- dijo Axl.

-Bien, busquemos los videos del viernes. Mmm, la cafetería no muestra nada, la oficina de Zecora tampoco… ¡Esperen! ¡Este video del salón de Arte muestra a Sonata Dusk pintando un cartel con un mensaje ofensivo para los Timberwolfs! A esto sí que debo descargarlo- dijo Luis.

Apretó la opción de "Descargar Video" e inserto el USB de X en el CPU.

-Tenemos una prueba. Tal vez encontremos más- dice Luis.

Busca más en la computadora. De repente en un video del pasillo, mostro a Baast hablando de su plan a las Dazzlings.

-Serán odiadas por todos los que las vean- fue lo último que dijo Baast.

-Oh vaya, esta chica es toda una bully- dijo Luis, descargando el video también y guardándolo en el USB.

-¿Eso será suficiente?- pregunto X.

-Por supuesto. La reputación de esas chicas estará limpia muy pronto- dijo Luis, sacando el USB.

Salieron de la oficina, con cuidado de que el guardia no los viera. Keys seguía hablando con la falsa Sonata y no los vio.

Los cuatro chicos fueron donde Discord y Ahuizolt. Discord le hizo una seña a Artwork detrás de Keys, diciéndole que ya debían irse.

-Ya era hora- pensó Artwork.

Artwork-Sonata se despidió de Keys y siguió a sus amigos.

-¿Lo lograron?- pregunto luego.

-Luis logró descargar buenas pruebas- dijo X- tus amigas saldrán de este problema.

-¡Gracias!- exclamo Artwork, abrazándolo.

-Eh… no fue nada, Artwork- sonrió Luis, nerviosamente y devolviéndole los anteojos.

-¡Hey, par de tortolos!- rio Axl- ¡Ya vámonos!

El grupo se aleja, decidido a mostrarle las pruebas a la rectora Zecora.

######################################

Las mane-7 se encuentran alrededor de "El diario de Everfree".

-Bueno, lo he leído y leído más de mil veces y no encuentro nada todavía- se quejo Twilight.

-Mmm ¿Probaste leerlo de cabeza?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Eh… sí. Y también use lente de aumento. Pero nada funciona- dijo Twilight.

-Este libro es un enigma. Debe esconder algo- dijo Sunset.

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto Rarity.

-Tal vez un acertijo- sugirió Applejack.

-O tal vez esto solo sea un libro polvoriento y viejo- opino Rainbow.

-No juzgues un libro por su portada- le dijo Fluttershy.

-Quizás se nos halla escapado un dato importante- dijo Spike.

Twilight hojeo las páginas. De pronto, lanzo un grito.

-¡Arrancaron unas páginas!- exclamo- ¡El libro esta incompleto!

-Por eso no podemos saber más- dijo Applejack.

Tocaron la puerta. Moondancer se asomo.

-Hola chicas- saludo.

-Hola Moondancer ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Twilight.

-Esteeee, la rectora quiere verlas en su oficina- suspiro Moondancer- creo que se entero de ese asunto de la fiesta y la humillación.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Applejack.

Las mane-7 y Spike salieron de la habitación, siguiendo a Moondancer.

###########################

Las cosas en la oficina no estaban del todo bien. Zecora estaba furiosa, pues se había enterado por Starlight Glimmer, la chismosa oficial del instituto, de la supuesta "ofensa" de las chicas de Canterlot hacia Everfree.

-En mi vida, jamás había visto semejante cosa. Le ruego su ayuda a unas chicas de otra escuela y lo único que han logrado es disminuir aún más nuestra situación social- dijo, enojada

-Pero… rectora- Trato de decir Sunset.

-No intervenga, señorita Shimmer- dijo Zecora- mientras no puedan probar su inocencia de alguna forma, las sospechas lamentablemente caerán sobre ustedes siete- dijo Zecora.

Las mane-7 se mostraron preocupadas ¿Qué podían hacer?

-Se lo debo informar a la directora Celestia. Lo siento chicas, pero no pueden continuar con esta misión- dijo Zecora, a punto de tomar el teléfono.

En ese momento, Discord entra acompañado por Ahuizolt, Artwork y Luis.

-¡Rectora Zecora, espere!- exclamo Discord- Antes de que haga algo, debe ver este USB. Contiene las pruebas de que estas chicas son inocentes.

Zecora lo toma y lo instala en su computadora. Los video empiezan a revelarse.

La rectora se queda boquiabierta, al igual que un poco de las mane-7. Se ve claramente que es Sonata quien hace el ofensivo cartel y de Baast mandando a sus amigas.

-Oh Dios mío- exclamo Zecora- bien, las pruebas son más que suficientes para mostrar que son inocentes. Dado este giro de acontecimientos, chicas, por supuesto que pueden continuar con su misión.

Las mane-7 se quedan sorprendidas y se abrazan, felices de haber podido salir del problema.

-Oh, me hubiera gustado que halla un testigo que declare- pensó Zecora.

En ese momento, Raven entra por la puerta.

-Rectora Zecora, vengo a apoyar a estas chicas. Fueron Baast y sus amigas quienes planearon todo. Si va a castigar a alguien deben ser ellas- dijo Raven.

-Bueno, ya lo sabía Raven. Pero gracias, necesitaba un testigo para cerciorarme más- respondio Zecora- debo pensar mejor este asunto. Por favor, retírense de mi oficina.

Todos salen de la oficina y Zecora cierra la puerta.

-Hola Artwork- le saludo Raven.

Artwork la ignoro.

-¿Por qué ahora decidiste ayudarnos?- pregunto secamente.

-Porque… - empezó a decir Raven.

 _Flash back de Raven_

Ese día, Raven va a ir a inscribirse en Crystal Prep con la cartilla de matrícula que le entrego Baast.

-Por fin iré a Crystal Prep para poder ser alguien más- dijo Raven.

Pero en cuando presenta la cartilla, el encargado de inscripción la rechaza.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa? La cartilla esta lista para mi matrícula aquí- responde Raven.

-Señorita, me temo que esta cartilla de matricula no tiene valor. Es falsa- dijo el encargado.

Raven siente que el mundo se le hunde bajo los pies.

-¡¿FALSA?! ¡¿Ayude a una desgraciada por nada!? ¿Traicione a mi mejor amiga? ¡No puede ser!

-Se lo juro, señorita. Lo siento, pero no puedes ingresar a Crystal Prep con esta cartilla falsa- respondio el encargado.

-Artwork… - susurró Raven, empezando a llorar con desconsuelo- ¿Qué hice?

Se va corriendo hasta llegar al instituto, para decirle rápido la verdad a la rectora.

 _Fin del flash back_

-Me deje comprar por una antigua ambición- suspiro Raven- Artwork de verdad lo siento, arruiné nuestra amistad por algo que no valía la pena.

-Raven, sigo enojada contigo, pero te perdonó. La ambición te cegó- dijo Artwork.

Las mane-7 se acercan a Raven.

-Creo que tardaremos en poder confiar en ti de nuevo- dijo Sunset.

-No las culpo, me merezco más que eso- dijo Raven.

-Pero te debemos agradecer por tu arrepentimiento y decir la verdad- dijo Applejack.

-Sigo culpándome- dijo Raven- Artwork, encontraré una forma de compensarte.

-No es necesario. Ah, chicas deben agradecerle también a mi amigo Luis, él fue quien consiguió los videos de las cámaras- dijo Artwork, presentándolo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Luis.

Las mane-7 lo saludaron y agradecieron por haberlas ayudado.

En ese momento, X, Zero y Axl se acercan.

-¿Funcionó?- pregunto X.

-Absolutamente- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Perfecto- dijo Zero.

-¿No nos van a presentar?- le pregunto Axl, mirando a las mane-7.

-Ah, claro- dijo Discord.

Discord se encarga de presentar a cada uno. Pero cuando las mane-7 saludaron a Zero, Rarity y Rainbow se quedaron embobadas.

-Hola- saludo Zero.

Rarity se desplomo en el suelo, al oírlo.

-¿Y ahora qué establos le paso?- pregunto Applejack, mirándola.

-Jaja, hiciste caer a una chica, barbie- se burlo Axl.

Zero solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Muy pronto… las shadowbolts, en este caso las shadow-5 jajajaja.**

 **Ojalá les halla gustado el plan.**

 **El diario de Everfree no se lee tan fácilmente.**

 **Pobre Raven, Baast la engaño.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo…**


	14. Verdades, cambios y un deseo de venganza

**Mis clases no me detendrán seguir con mis historias. Jamás.**

Después de reanimar a Rarity, los demás empezaron a contarse todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Así que ustedes son viejos estudiantes?- pregunto Sunset.

-Sí. Cuando nos graduamos, comenzamos nuestros estudios en GUSIE- dijo X.

-¿Qué es GUSIE?- pregunto Rainbow.

-¡La Gran Universidad Superdotada Internacional de Equestria!- exclamo Twilight- ¡¿De verdad asisten allí?!

-Mmm, sí. Pero es algo aburrido- dijo Axl- todo es estudiar y estudiar.

-En realidad, yo te ayudo a estudiar siempre- dijo Zero.

-¿Y por qué han regresado a su antiguo instituto?- pregunto Applejack.

-Para ayudarles- dijo X- verán, Discord y Ahuizolt nos llamaron informándonos todo el problema que ocurrió. Así que hicimos un plan para poder conseguir ese video.

-¡Es cómo una especie de misión imposible!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Algo por el estilo. Pero no implico trajes de espía, armas de alta tecnología, rayos laser ni música de fondo- dijo Luis.

-Solo implico un cursi y molesto disfraz de Sonata, un mal coqueteo con el guardia y escabullirse a la sala de vigilancia- dijo Artwork, cruzada de brazos.

-¡¿Te vestiste como Sonata?! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- se rio Rainbow.

-Aunque me alegra que halla valido la pena- dijo Artwork- ustedes ya no serán molestadas.

-Pero aunque la rectora Zecora sepa la verdad, los demás estudiantes todavía piensan que fuimos nosotras- dijo Rarity.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Raven, sonriendo un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Digamos que Everfree posee una de las herramientas de comunicación más sofisticadas que una televisión, una radio o un periódico- dijo Discord- pronto van a conocer "Las nuevas de Starlight Glimmer".

-No tengo idea de que están hablando- dijo Rainbow.

-Ya lo sabrán. No hay alguien más experto en divulgar noticias que Starlight- dijo Luis.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que la echaron del periódico escolar- dijo Axl.

-Los chismes no son buenos pero, supongo que esta bien que se divulgue esta noticia- dijo Rarity.

######################################

Mientras tanto, Zecora hablaba por teléfono con Scorpan, su esposo, quien se encontraba en Fillydelphia para dar una conferencia.

-La tensión esta volviendo a aumentar, amor- dijo Zecora- las cosas se están empezando a ponerse fuera de control.

-Mmm- dijo Scorpan- esto ya parece una repetición de lo que paso… ese día.

-¿Crees que Tirek tenga algo que ver?- pregunto Zecora.

-Es posible. Mi hermano ya no puede hacerlo por su cuenta, debe necesitar a alguien más joven y fuerte para enseñarle todo lo que sabe y ayudarle. Algo así como una aprendiz- dijo Scorpan.

-Baast, sin duda- suspiro Zecora- ella es casi tan ambiciosa como él.

-Son tal para cual- río Scorpan.

-No es gracioso. Ya sería el colmo que ellos tengan algo más que una alianza- dijo Zecora- pero no puedo creer que casi había pensado que las alumnas de Canterlot High hayan hecho una ofensa contra el instituto. Ellas tratan de ayudarnos, no debí desconfiar.

-Es normal. No puedes confiar en nadie- dijo Scorpan- ¿Qué han logrado descubrir esas chicas?

-No lo sé. No me han dicho sus avances- dijo Zecora.

-¿Por qué no les entregas "El Diario de Everfree"?- sugirió Scorpan- O tal vez ¿El corazón de Everfree?

-¿Para qué? Esta incompleto desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Zecora- y el corazón de Everfree todavía debe mantenerse oculto.

-Tienes razón, no incluyamos el corazón todavía. Pero el diario podría seguir manteniendo oculta la clave- dijo Scorpan

-Bueno, no es mala idea. Iré a ver si sigue en la biblioteca- dijo Zecora- no lo hemos abierto en años.

-Lamentablemente, Everfree no tiene mucha historia digna de guardarse en ese diario- dijo Scorpan- sino hacemos algo pronto continuaremos en la sombra.

-Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará, mi amor- dijo Zecora.

-Igual yo. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte para mantener algo estable el instituto- dijo Scorpan- pero bueno querida, debo colgar. Mi conferencia es en veinte minutos. Hasta luego.

-Esperaré tu siguiente llamada con ansias- dijo Zecora- hasta luego, mi amor.

Ambos colgaron. Zecora seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Desearía equivocarme esta vez- suspiro, recordando lo que paso la última vez.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacía un cuadro del señor Quirón y su esposa Garianne que había en su oficina. Quito el cuadro de la pared y revelo una pequeña caja fuerte. Tecleo unos números y la abrió. En el interior se encontraba un cristal en forma ovalada color verde brillante con manchas marrones.

-Mmm, el corazón de Everfree- sonrió Zecora, sosteniéndolo con cariño- oculto de las manos codiciosas que desean poseerlo. Quizás… llegara el día en que puedas abandonar tu refugio.

Pensó sí debería hablarles a las chicas sobre eso. Decidió esperar más tiempo.

-Aún no- dijo, devolviéndolo a la caja y cerrándola- pero pronto.

Volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar, sin dejar ningún indicio del escondite. Hizo otra llamada telefónica, pero esta vez a otra persona.

-¿Diga?- respondio el receptor.

-¿Maat? Soy Zecora- respondio la rectora.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, Zecora ¿Qué tal le va a Baast?- respondio Maat.

-Justo quería hablarte sobre ella. Sus estudios son excepcionales pero… parece que todo lo que paso hace un tiempo volverá a repetirse y esta vez la incluirá a ella- dijo Zecora.

-Me lo imaginaba. Bien, supongo que debo ir por ella, pero no puedo estos días. Quizás pueda llegar el último día de Everfree Fest- dijo Maat- además, tengo curiosidad de ver quien será coronado como rey y reina.

-Ven pronto. Baast ha cometido algo injustificable, no puedo pasarlo por alto. Trato de inculpar falsamente a unas chicas inocentes- dijo Zecora.

-Haz lo que debas hacer. No tengo problemas en que le des una reprimenda. Creí que al mandarla al instituto donde me eduqué, cambiaría su actitud- dijo Maat, tristemente- pero me equivoqué. No puedo hacer nada para hacerla cambiar para bien, no soy nadie para ella.

-Tú la cuidaste y diste lo mejor que podías- dijo Zecora, tratando de darle ánimo.

-Pero no soy su madre y nunca me considerará como tal- dijo Maat- en fin, soy su tutora legal y ella todavía es una menor de edad, así que debe obedecerme, le guste o no.

-Yo opino que eres una gran mujer, Maat. No por nada eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Zecora.

-Gracias, Zecora- agradeció Maat- y gracias también por avisarme.

-No hay de que- dijo Zecora- hasta luego.

Colgaron.

-Ahora, primero lo primero- dijo Zecora- debo hablar con Baast.

Llamo por un timbre a su asistente, Trouble Shoes.

-¿Sí, rectora?- pregunto acudiendo.

-Busca a la señorita Baast- dijo Zecora- debo hablar con ella.

-Como usted diga- respondio Trouble, saliendo de la oficina.

####################################

-¿No podemos enviarle un mensaje a la princesa Twilight?- sugirió Applejack.

-Ya lo hice. Me respondio que tratará de buscar algunos datos- respondio Sunset- aunque no creo que haya mucho de este mundo en sus libros.

-Mmm, podrías pasar por el portal a Equestria- sugirió Rainbow.

-Aún tengo mucha curiosidad de saber como es ese mundo del otro lado- dijo Twilight.

-Es fácil, es casi como este mundo solo que allá todos son ponies- dijo Pinkie.

-Antes de regresar algún día, debo arreglar las cosas con la princesa Celestia- dijo Sunset.

-¿Una… fiesta de reconciliación podría servir?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Podría ser. No es mala idea- río Sunset.

-Sunset, siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es la princesa Celestia?- pregunto Rarity.

-Es… una poderosa y grandiosa pony alicornio. Su apariencia es muy similar a la directora Celestia, así que no es necesario que la describa físicamente- dijo Sunset.

-Debe ser una gran líder- dijo Fluttershy.

-Así es. Al principio yo quería ser igual a ella, pero solo en la cantidad de poder- dijo Sunset- y así fue como cometí el error de dejar mi verdadero mundo, pero estoy feliz de que aquí tenga una familia.

-Y todas somos una gran familia- sonrió Applejack.

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal. Raven miro esto con tristeza.

-Una familia… - repitió.

-Podemos ser una gran familia ¿Sabes?- dijo Artwork, poniéndose a su costado, algo seria.

-Mientras todo sigue como siempre, no lo seremos nunca- dijo Raven.

-Mmm, parece que no te das cuenta. Nosotras también tenemos una familia- sonrió Artwork, señalando a sus amigos.

-Ellos son tus amigos- dijo Raven.

-Pero pueden ser los tuyos también- dijo Artwork, acercándola a ellos.

Mientras tanto, Zero no dejaba de mirarla. Le parecía haberla visto en algún sitio.

-¿No te conozco de algún lugar?- le pregunto, acercándosele.

-Eh… no, no lo creo- respondio Raven- ahora solo sé que eres amigo de Artwork.

-Al igual que tú- dijo Zero.

-Por ahora me considero su casi-perdida amiga. Debo enmendar las cosas- dijo Raven- por cierto soy Raven.

-Raven… Raven… ¿Ravena?- pregunto Zero, sorprendido.

Raven trago en seco al recordar que solo una persona, además de Sombra, la llamaba así.

-¿Ze… Zero?- respondio.

En un flash, ambos recordaron.

-¿De verdad, eres tú?- pregunto Raven, asombrada- Wow, cambiaste. La última vez que te vi usabas gafas y enormes frenos.

-Y tú te sujetabas el cabello con muchos moños. Excepto que sigues escondiendo uno de tus ojos con tu cabello, Ravena- dijo Zero.

-Ahora solo me dicen Raven- dijo ella- y ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

-Ah, sí. Venimos para ayudar a esas chicas y para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Mmm, entiendo.

Mientras tanto, Discord miraba a ambos y le dio un codazo a Ahuizolt.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que logran algo?- le pregunto.

-No soy psíquico, pero… nada es imposible- dijo Ahuizolt.

-¿Y tu avance con Daring, qué?- rio Discord.

-Eh, no no bro. No te pases- se quejo Ahuizolt. Para vengarse dijo- Más bien ¿Y tu relación con la chica de mariposas, qué tal?

Discord lo miro enojado, pero suspiro.

-Me ganaste- dijo- lo único que he logrado es hablar con ella un poco.

-Primero empieza con las conversaciones de amigos, luego es la declaración de amor, luego tomarse de las manos, luego los abrazos y luego los besitos- rio Ahuizolt.

-Espera ¿Dices que debo invitarla a salir?- pregunto Discord.

-No, secuéstrala ¡Claro que la debes invitar a salir! ¡Se un hombre valiente y lucha por la que amas!- exclamo Ahuizolt.

-Tienes razón- dio Discord- seré un hombre confiado.

-Confiado- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Confiado- repitió Discord, dándose ánimos.

-Confiado- repitió Axl, poniéndose entre los dos- pero ¿De qué estamos confiados?

-De que Discord por fin hablara con la chica que lo tiene más loco que lo normal- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Apenas vas a romper con tu novia y ya te consigues otra. Eres oportuno, Discord- río Axl.

-Tú no hables mucho, no tienes novia- dijo Discord

-Eso fue un golpe sucio- dijo Axl, yéndose.

-Bien matador, ahora ve con ella y… invítala a salir- dijo Ahuizolt, empujándolo.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Discord.

-Pues no sé, se espontáneo, improvisa se original- dijo Ahuizolt, dándole el ultimo empujón donde las mane-7, especialmente junto a Fluttershy.

Discord entro en pánico, no sabía que decir. Al estar cerca de Fluttershy, su actitud alocada y divertida, cambiaba por una nerviosa.

-Eh… hola Fluttershy- saludo nervioso.

-Oh, hola Discord- sonrió Fluttershy.

-He querido preguntarte- empezó a decir- ¿Quieressalirconmigo?

Lo dijo tan rápido, que parecía un trabalenguas indescifrable.

-Perdona ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Quieressalirconmigo?- repitió Discord.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieressalirconmigo?

Ahuizolt se golpeo la cara con desesperación. Decidió ayudar a su amigo. Se colocó detrás de él en silencio.

-¿Discord, podrías hablar más claro? No te entiendo- dijo Fluttershy.

En el momento en que Discord iba a volver a hablar, Ahuizolt le dio un fuerte palmazo en la espalda.

-¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?- pregunto Discord, esta vez fuerte, demasiado.

Fluttershy se quedo sorprendida por la invitación "demasiado sonora". Aunque se había quedado impactada, sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, Discord, yo… yo…- trato de decir.

-¡Fluttershy, ven! Vamos a intentar leer todas juntas "El Diario de Everfree" con un lente de aumento de microscopio- dijo Rainbow, jalándola del brazo.

-Lo pensaré- respondio Fluttershy, mientras era arrastrada por Rainbow.

Ambas se fueron junto a sus amigas, hacia su habitación.

Al ver el resultado del plan, Ahuizolt se acerco compasivo a su amigo.

-Bueno, bro. Tienes una esperanza- dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro- ella no te dijo que no.

-Pero tampoco dijo sí- dijo Discord.

-Dijo que lo pensaría- dijo Ahuizolt- eso puede significar un "claro, pero no ahora"

-O un "no me molestes, tú no me gustas"- dijo Discord.

-Ay, eres muy negativo contigo mismo- se quejo Ahuizolt.

Mientras tanto, Artwork caminaba pensativa por el otro lado. Sin querer llego de nuevo a la oficina de la rectora Zecora, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Starlight Glimmer se encontraba allí, oyendo y mirando a través de la cerradura.

-Interesante ¿No?- dijo Artwork, mirándola.

-No tienes idea- dijo Starlight- la rectora Zecora mando llamar a la reinita Baast. Ahora, parece que le esta haciéndole pagar todas sus acciones.

-Y supongo que lo publicarás en tu página ¿Cierto?- dijo Artwork.

-Acertaste. Esto será viral. Creo que lo titularé "La reina destronada"- rio Starlight, tecleando en su celular- esto hará popular a "Las nuevas de Starlight Glimmer".

-Ay bueno, que te diviertas- suspiro Artwork.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente, empujando a Starlight. Baast salió caminando a pasos rápidos y fuertes, con el rostro contraído de furia, sus ojos parecían haberse encendido en llamas.

La rectara Zecora salió de la oficina también, después de ella.

-Baast, espera. Tienes que entender que debo hacerlo, es lo justo- dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Suspenderme es lo justo?! ¡¿Me privará del Everfree Fest?!- exclamo Baast.

Starlight, sin perder tiempo, encendió la cámara videográfica de su celular y se dispuso a grabar la escena.

-No tendrás permiso de participar en las actividades, pero podrás disfrutar contemplándolas, como otros- dijo Zecora- y recuerda que eso incluye el baile.

-Si no participo, el Everfree Fest se arruinará ¡Soy yo quien evalúa a los encargados de las actividades! Si me suspende de mi tarea ¿Quién tendrá mi puesto, eh? ¡Dígame!- exclamo Baast.

-Lo decidiré después. Pero ya no estarás a cargo por lo que hiciste- dijo Zecora- y eso incluye a tus otras compañeras, tampoco podrán participar en las actividades.

-¡¿Y la presentación musical?! ¡Nosotras somos el grupo musical representante del instituto! ¡¿Quién cantará en nuestro lugar?!- grito Baast.

-También me encargare de eso. Podrán disfrutar de esta semana del Everfree Fest, pero cuando terminé, Maat vendrá para recogerte y llevarte a casa hasta el fin de tu suspensión.

-¡¿Maat?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer!

-Si la tienes.

-¡Ella no es nada para mí! ¡No es mi madre, ni siquiera es mi familiar!

-Pero es tu tutora legal y deberás obedecerla hasta que seas una mayor de edad.

-¡Ayyy, yo me largo, los odio a todos!

Baast se fue corriendo, sin prestar atención a nada más. Starlight apago su cámara y sonrió divertida.

-Ahora sí tengo todo lo que necesito- dio y se fue, sin parar de reír.

-¿Rectora Zecora, esta bien?- pregunto Artwork.

-Ah, hola Artwork. Estoy bien, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas- suspiro Zecora.

-¿Suspendió a Baast?

-Se ira a casa, después de esta semana. Su tutora vendrá por ella.

-Yo también me pregunto ¿Ahora quién evaluara a los encargados? No hay alguien más en Everfree que pueda tener esa responsabilidad.

-Estoy confundida también. No se me ocurre nadie. No, espera ¿Qué hay de Luis?

-¿Luis?

-Es él único que conozco que puede manejar grandes responsabilidades. Supongo que le asignaré el puesto de evaluar a los encargados.

-Yo se lo diré, rectora. No se preocupe.

-Bueno, ya tenemos este asunto solucionado. Pero ahora debo encontrar una nueva banda que se presente para iniciar la presentación musical.

Artwork lo piensa un segundo. Mmm, música. De pronto, recuerda la Batalla de Bandas a la que fue tiempo atrás.

-¡Lo tengo rectora! ¡Conozco a una banda que podría presentarse!- exclama.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De que banda se trata?- pregunto Zecora.

-De la banda "Las Rainbooms". Sin duda, ellas son las más indicadas- dijo Artwork.

-¿Las Rainbooms? Creo que oí hablar de ellas ¿No son de Canterlot High?

-Exacto. Y afortunadamente las chicas que vinieron de esa escuela, son las mismísimas Rainbooms.

-Esto no podría ser más oportuno- dijo Zecora- muy bien, ya tenemos todo solucionado. Espero que esas chicas estén de acuerdo con tocar aquí.

-Yo se que sí. Todo saldrá bien- dijo Artwork.

-Esta bien. Primero, busca a Luis y dile que será quien evaluará el desempeño de los encargados. Luego, busca a esas Rainbooms y pregúntales si podrían tocar en la presentación de música. Si aceptan, dímelo enseguida- dijo Zecora.

-Ahora mismo- respondio Artwork, yendo a buscar a sus amigos.

#################################

-Maldición- refunfuño Aria.

Baast y las Dazzlings estaban llenas de furia. El plan que habían realizado parecía haberles rebotado encima. En vez de perjudicar a las mane-7, ellas habían resultado perjudicadas.

-Nunca esperamos esto- suspiro Adagio, resignada y apretando los puños.

-¡No es justo!- se quejo Sonata- ¡Yo quería participar en la presentación de y en la de belleza!

-Ahora ya no puedes, tonta- refunfuño Aria.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!- exclamo Adagio.

-Simple, pudieron probar la inocencia de las Rainbrujas- respondio Baast- y se descubrió que las responsables fuimos nosotras.

-Eso ya lo sé, yo pregunto quiénes pudieron descubrir la verdad- dijo Adagio.

-Algo me dice que fue Raven- dijo Aria- seguramente descubrió tu engaño con esa cartilla de matrícula.

-Claro que debió haberse dado cuenta que era falsa- dijo Baast- nadie puede ser tan idiota como para creer que era verdadera.

-Bueno, supongo que una chica con sueños si puede creerlo- dijo Sonata.

-Clarooo, eso explica porque siempre sueñas, Sonata- se burlo Aria.

-¿Y tú que sabes acerca de los sueños?- pregunto Sonata.

-Más que tú- respondio Aria.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamo Sonata.

-¡Que sí!- respondio Aria.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No estoy de humor para sus juegos! Bien, supongo que fue Raven. Pero una sola confesión no podría convencer totalmente a Zecora. Debió haber sido una prueba más solida- dijo Baast.

-¿Qué tal un video?- sugirió Adagio.

-Podría ser. Si las cámaras nos grabaron _in fraganti_ , es obvio que existiría una gran evidencia- dijo Baast- vamos, debemos cerciorarnos de que los videos debieron haber sido borrados por ese idiota de Keys.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de seguridad. Baast toco la puerta y Keys la abrió.

-Ah, hola chicas ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?- pregunto.

-Hola… Keys- sonrió hipócrita, Baast- de casualidad ¿Ya borraste todos los videos de seguridad?

-Ah caray, perdón. Se me olvido porque seguía recordando ese día en que Sonata fue a visitarme sola- dijo Keys.

Las otras miraron a Sonata, extrañadas.

-Pero, yo nunca fui a verte sola, Keys- respondio ella sorprendida- lo juro.

-Pero, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién fue?- pregunto Keys.

-Pues obvio que una impostora que se hizo pasar por Sonata- dijo Aria.

-Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, su voz era diferente a la de Sonata. Creí que estaba afónica o algo así- dijo Keys- y qué te habías puesto ojos de contacto de otro color.

-¿Qué color?- pregunto Baast.

-Mmm, creo que castaño- respondio Keys- fue un buen engaño, estaba vestida exactamente igual a Sonata.

-Guardo mi ropa de repuesto en mi casillero- dijo Sonata- solo yo tengo la llave.

-Se puede abrir un candado forzándolo- dijo Adagio.

-Y creo que conozco a la única persona en todo el instituto que puede hacer eso sin problemas- dijo Baast, frunciendo el ceño- vámonos.

Las Gemstones volvieron a su habitación. Las Dazzlings se sentían algo asustadas de Baast, pues la sentían algo tensa.

-Baasty ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sonata.

-Traición- dijo Baast.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aria.

-Traición ¡Traición, traición, traición, TRAICIÓÓÓÓN! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?! ¡ÉL ME TRAICIONÓ!- grito Baast.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Adagio, sorprendida por su arrebato.

-¡¿QUIÉN MÁS!? ¡DISCORD!- grito Baast- ¡ÉL TIENE ALGO QUE VER!

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto Aria.

\- No existe otra persona en Everfree con ese talento para abrir cerraduras- dijo Baast, calmándose poco a poco- lo conozco bien. No sé como, pero parece que Discord tiene algo que ver con que hallan encontrado las evidencias.

-¿Qué puede significar que halla cogido la ropa de Sonata?- pregunto Aria.

-Junto a otros chicos, entre ellos una chica, quién debió haberse disfrazado como Sonata, engaño al estúpido de Keys para conseguir los videos de seguridad y así ayudar a esas Rainbrujas- dijo Baast.

-Es una conclusión valida- dijo Adagio- y ahora Discord te traicionó. Supongo que lo excluirás del plan de conquistar Equestria.

-No- dijo Baast, cortante.

-¿No?- repitieron las otras tres.

-Lo haré pagar por esto, pero lo quiero para mí después de todo- dijo Baast.

-¿Segura de que es lo correcto?- pregunto Aria.

-¿Y desde cuándo hemos hecho lo que es correcto… para los demás?- replico Baast.

Sonrió de forma malvada y empezó a mover las caderas lado a lado, como una especie de danza.

Se aclaro la voz y canto:

" _Siempre intentaron enseñarme_

 _que esta mal y que esta bien._

 _Pero nunca imaginaron_

 _que era imposible que me cambi…en._

 _Pero creyeron mi actuación,_

 _con la que pude ocultar._

 _La verdadera forma_

 _de mi alma que en secreto estará._

Las Dazzlings se le unen.

 _Las Dazzlings:_

" _Fue astuto que con solo sonreír_

 _logre que crean en mí,_

 _Fácil fue poderlos confundir._

 _Baast:_

" _Fue cuando"_

 _Dazzlings:_

" _Mi encanto"_

 _Juntas:_

" _Pues todos cayeron por mi encanto (encanto)._

 _no se resistieron a mi brillante luz._

 _Seducidos por la belleza_

 _que emitimos cual cristal a trasluz._

 _Pude embrujarles_

 _sus mentes podemos dominar._

 _Perfectas somos, sí_

 _¿Quién se podrá resistir?_

 _Pude embrujarles._

 _Además de bella, soy popular_

 _toda una celebridad._

 _Ya sea en talento o deporte_

 _ganarme no es posibilidad._

 _La corona no me quitaran_

 _mi reinado perdurará._

 _Pues yo mando aquí (yo mando aquí)_

 _te lo digo a ti (te lo digo a ti)._

 _Pues todos cayeron por mi encanto (encanto)_

 _no se resistieron a mi brillante luz._

 _Seducidos por la belleza_

 _que emitimos cual cristal a trasluz._

 _Pude embrujarles,_

 _sus mentes podemos dominar._

 _Perfectas somos, sí._

 _¿Quién se podrá resistir?_

 _Pude embrujarles"._

-Tienes razón- dijo Adagio- nosotras somos las Gemstones. El Instituto Everfree estuvo bajo nuestro dominio por un buen tiempo. Es solo nuestro.

-Haremos que no olviden nuestros nombres cuando la venganza comience- sonrió Aria.

-¡Solo necesitamos esperar una semana!- exclamo Sonata.

-Así es, Sonatita- sonrió Baast, peñizcándole la mejilla- y aunque no podemos participar de las actividades, podemos divertirnos un poco. Tengo que mostrarles algo.

Saco el fragmento de cristal de su bolsillo. Aunque antes lucia apagado, ahora brillaba con un rojo muy intenso que refulgía.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Creí que el cristal tenía energía negativa muy limitada- dijo Adagio.

-Estaba tan molesta hablando con la rectora Zecora, que creo que absorbió mi propia energía que emitió mi furia- dijo Baast- supongo que ahora tiene suficiente energía que sí podamos usar para "jugar un poco".

-Mmm, entonces, que comience la fiesta- dijo Aria.

-Bien dicho- sonrió Sonata.

-Hasta que el cetro de Nefferkitty este listo, el cristal será una buena arma- sonrio Baast, acariciándolo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **GUSIE, jaja. El nombre es gracioso.**

 **Bueno, Discord esta empezando por el primer paso, suerte jeje.**

 **Starlight ya no es mala, les aviso.**

 **Wow, Baast y las Dazzlings deberían ser detectives. Descubrieron a Discord.**

 **Para la canción use la melodía de la canción "Busted".**

 **Hasta el otro capítulo.**


	15. Buenas noticias y plan de contraataque

**Disculpen la demora, no es muy fácil plantear como escribir los capítulos.**

-¿De verás?- pregunto Luis, al escuchar la noticia de Artwork.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora tú eres quién evaluará a los encargados!- dijo Artwork- La rectora Zecora opinó que eras el indicado para el puesto.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto Luis- No sé que tareas debo tomar.

-Es fácil. Creo que solo tienes que verificar que cada encargado de las actividades cumpla bien su tarea. Solo será por una semana- dijo Artwork.

-Bueno, es un trabajo muy importante, así que lo cumpliré- dijo Luis.

-¡Sí! Te deseo suerte- sonrió Artwork- ahora debo ir a buscar a mis amigas, a ellas también les fue designado un papel importante.

La chica se despidió de Luis, y se fue a buscar a las mane-7.

-Artwork… - oyó a sus espaldas.

Artwork se volteo. Raven la miraba con melancolía y arrepentimiento.

-¿Sí?- contesto Artwork.

-Perdóname- le pidió Raven. Sus ojos azules de llenaron de lágrimas que se desbordaron.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Artwork.

-Mi antigua ambición me cegó- contestó Raven, ahogada de lágrimas

-¿Crystal Prep, no?

-Mmm, sí.

-¿Cómo fue esta vez?

-Ayude a Baast y a sus brujas a salirse con la suya… porque ellas me ofrecieron una cartilla de matrícula para Crystal Prep.

-Ay, Raven, veo que caíste en algo estúpido. Era algo imposible que Baastonta logrará algo para que puedas inscribirte a esa escuela. Y si de alguna manera lo lograra, no te ayudaría de todos modos.

-Lo sé. Soy una estúpida que se deja manipular.

Artwork saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas.

-Ya basta- dijo- es algo del pasado. Admito que fue muy hiriente como preferiste tu propio beneficio y traicionarnos. Lloré suficiente. Pero no por nada somos hermanas de corazón, y las hermanas se deben perdonar cuando muestran su total arrepentimiento.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas, en serio?- pregunto Raven.

-No volvamos a apuñalarnos por la espalda ¿Quieres?- contesto Artwork.

-Claro que sí- dijo Raven.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza, felices de haber resuelto sus problemas. Su amistad se había puesto a prueba, pero con decirse la verdad y al arrepentirse, logró unirse de nuevo.

Sin que lo supieran, ellas también tenían la magia de la amistad dentro de ellas.

###############################

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto Rainbow, con su cara aplastada contra su almohada, junto a un durmiente Spike.

Las mane-7 estaban en su habitación, con "El Diario de Everfree". Estaban examinándolo por todas partes con un lente de aumento que Twilight había traído entre sus cosas. Por más observaban el libro por todas partes, no descifraban nada.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado- dijo Sunset, quien escribía en su otro libro.

-Esto es aburrido- se quejo Rainbow.

-Tal vez… ¡Necesitemos un lente de aumento más grande!- opino Pinkie.

-O el libro no debe ser examinado así- dijo Applejack.

-Ya nos hemos quedado sin ideas- dijo Rarity.

-Si no encontramos algo, no resolveremos nada- dijo Fluttershy, acariciando a Angel.

-Ay, creo que mi cerebro se seco. No sé que hacer- dijo Twilight, quitándose los lentes y masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Habrá algo que hallamos pasado por alto?- pregunto Applejack.

-Puede ser- dijo Sunset- tal vez las hojas que arrancaron, debían contener una información importante.

-Bueno, aunque no sea algo crucial, he leído algunas cosas bonitas en este diario. Historias y experiencias divertidas e inspiradoras- dijo Twilight.

-¿Lo escribieron otras personas?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sí, parece que lo hicieron en los buenos tiempos de Everfree, incluso los Estudiantes Resaltantes escribieron un poco- dijo Twilight.

-Sea lo que sea, si no las tenemos, esta investigación no vale la pena- dijo Rainbow.

-No podemos rendirnos- dijo Applejack.

-No soy negativa, pero creo que es cierto. Estamos estancadas- dijo Rarity.

Sunset hojeo su libro, tal vez tratando de obtener algún dato.

-¿La princesa Twilight no puede decirnos algo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-Me ha mandado algunos datos sobre el bosque Everfree, pero no sirven de mucho solo dicen sobre sus criaturas y plantas- suspiro Sunset.

En ese momento, alguien toco la puerta. Moondancer se asomo.

-Hola- saludo, entrando. Tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Moonie- le saludo Twilight.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Applejack- Pareces estar de muy buen humor.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes ¡Finalmente todos los estudiantes supieron la verdad!- exclamo Moondancer, tecleando su celular- Solo miren.

En su celular apareció la página llamada "Las nuevas de Starlight Glimmer", con su nuevo titular "La reina destronada". Debajo del título ponía:

" _Nuestra querida estudiante Baast, la más hermosa, inteligente, elegante, hábil, admirada, envidiada y popular chica del instituto, en realidad no era lo que aparentaba ser. Debajo de ese encantador rostro y ojos de mirada felina, no había más que una patética y engreída niñita princesa._

 _Jamás imaginamos que nuestra reina sería capaz de algo tan humillante. Injustamente, unas chicas provenientes de otra escuela, Canterlot High (se desconoce la razón de su llegada), fueron acusadas injusta y erróneamente de insultar a nuestro querido equipo Timberwolf con un cartel ofensivo, cosa que era mentira, pues había sido un truco sucio de parte de Baast y sus amigas._

 _Y si las chicas que fueron acusadas leen esto, cada estudiante de Everfree les da una gran disculpa. Deben comprender que nuestro equipo es nuestro único gran orgullo escolar que compartimos._

 _Por otro lado, ahora que sabemos quien es realmente Baast y sus amigas, las Gemstones, hemos abierto los ojos y creemos que ella no debe representar el Everfree Fest. No es digna de ese puesto, así como no es digna de nuestra admiración._

 _Y para finalizar, quisiera compartirles este vídeo de la reacción de nuestra reina destronada al descubrir su gloria derrumbarse. Me despido de todos, hasta otra noticia._

 _Starlight Glimmer._

Lo siguiente del artículo solo era el vídeo que Starlight había logrado grabar de la discusión de Baast con Zecora. El artículo había alcanzado más de mil likes que los otros y tenía muchos comentarios, la mayoría era de disculpas a las mane-7.

-Vaya, Discord tenía razón- dijo Fluttershy- aquí las noticias se divulgan rápido.

-Tal como la pólvora- dijo Applejack.

-Esta página es interesante- dijo Pinkie, con el celular de Moondancer, mirando otras noticias de la página.

-Al menos nos dejaran de molestar y acusar- dijo Rarity.

-Aunque este problema se haya solucionado, esto no ayuda en la misión- dijo Twilight.

-Vamos Twi, al menos podemos respirar tranquilas por ahora- dijo Rainbow- me pregunto ¿Creen que nos digan alguna otra noticia?

Acababa de decir eso cuando tocaron la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez era Artwork.

-Hola chicas- saludo- ¿Ya leyeron la noticia?

-Acabamos de leerla- dijo Sunset- de cierta forma, Starlight nos ayudó.

-Es bueno que tengan una buena noticia, porque aquí viene otra- dijo Artwork.

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Mmm ¡La rectora Zecora quiere que ustedes toquen en vez de las Gemstones en la presentación musical!- exclamo Artwork.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron las mane-7 a coro, despertando a Spike, quien salto del susto.

Rainbow, boquiabierta pero emocionada, sonrío y, muy orgullosa, dijo:

-Será un gran honor que MI banda toque en esa presentación…

-¡NUESTRA banda!- le corrigieron las otras.

-Bueno, sí jeje, nuestra banda- rio Rainbow, nerviosamente.

-Rainbow tiene razón- dijo Pinkie- podría ser divertido.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Applejack- Digamos ¿Qué tal si no les gusta nuestra música?

-Claro que les gustará- dijo Rarity.

-Al menos tendremos un buen recuerdo aquí- dijo Sunset.

-Es cierto- dijo Fluttershy.

-Y eso incluye a Twilight- dijo Rainbow, rodeándola con su brazo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cantar con ustedes?- pregunto Twilight.

-No podemos ser las Rainbooms sin ti- dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, esta bien ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- pregunto Twilight.

-Pues tú debes cantar, cariño- dijo Rarity.

-Twi, yo sé que cantas excelente- dijo Spike, poniendo una patita en su rodilla.

-Esta bien- dijo Twilight.

-¡Wuuu, somos las Rainbooms por siempre!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, nos transformamos con nuestra música. Tal vez para resolver este misterio, tendremos que encontrar magia con magia- dijo Sunset.

-No es necesario que nos transformemos- dijo Rainbow- además no sabemos si realmente el misterio es algo mágico.

-Dash tiene razón, no sabemos si es… "magia"- dijo Applejack.

-¡Muy bien, Rainbooms, a rockear!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Bien dicho, Pinkie- dijo Rainbow- ¿Hay instrumentos aquí, cierto?

-Claro- dijo Moondancer- no son la gran cosa, pero es lo que Everfree logró conseguir con esfuerzo.

-Y mucho trabajo del señor Scorpan- dijo Artwork. De repente, miro - ¿Eso es… el "El Diario de Everfree? Creí que era ya no existía.

-Sí- dijo Twilight- pero ¿Cómo qué no existía?

-Era una costumbre estudiantil. Los estudiantes pedían permiso a la rectora para llevarse el libro por unos días y escribir algo digno de recordar. Luego lo devolvían a la rectora, quién se lo entregaba al siguiente. Y así, el diario era llenado de cosas maravillosas. Pero ahora parece que solo es un libro polvoriento y olvidado- dijo Moondancer.

-Es una lástima- dijo Artwork- a los demás no les interesa mucho.

-Mmm, no lo creo. Eso significa que la magia de la amistad esta presente aquí- dijo Sunset.

-No hay mucha, pero eso no significa que no exista- dijo Twilight.

-Ustedes lo han dicho- dijo Applejack.

Las mane-7 se abrazaron con efusión, junto a Spike y Angel, quienes eran cargados por Twilight y Fluttershy, respectivamente.

-No se queden allí- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Nosotras?- pregunto Moondancer.

-Por supuesto. La amistad es para cada uno de los seres de este mundo- dijo Twilight con Spike, quién le lamio el rostro.

-Tienes toda la razón- sonrío Artwork.

Las nueve chicas se abrazaron juntas, compartiendo el sentimiento de amistad que compartían.

#######################################################

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo qué has logrado organizar hasta ahora?- pregunto Luis, apuntando en un portapapeles.

-Nah, lo esencial- dijo Sombra- mi equipo ya instalo los arcos de soccer, los de baloncesto, el de voleyball y el de bádminton.

-Y… ¿Han pensado usar el estanque del bosque? Podrían incluir la natación- dijo Luis.

-¿El estanque del bosque?- pregunto Sombra- Mmm, no. Nadie se le quiere acercar siquiera porque piensan que hay una criatura en el agua. Pero eso es un mito inventado por las niñitas lloronas.

-Solo deberían limpiar su superficie un poco, esta cubierta de hojas y ramas- dijo Luis.

-¿Y crees que podremos terminar para el lunes? Es sábado- dijo Sombra.

-Tienes de sobra y de paso podríamos incluir la danza aeróbica- dijo Luis.

-¿Mmm, danza aeróbica? Mmm, las chicas usan allí ropa muy ajustada ¿Cierto?- pregunto Sombra.

-Eh… seguro- dijo Luis.

-¿Y en la natación usarían bikinis?- pregunto Sombra.

-En realidad son trajes de baño completos- dijo Luis.

-Bueno, al menos se verán tan sexys con esos trajes que les ceñirán las curvas- sonrío Sombra, de forma pervertida.

Luis suspiro. Al menos podría organizar un buen evento deportivo, con la ayuda de Sombra.

########################################

-Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho- dijo Axl, empujando sin querer un estante, del cual cayó polvo.

-Sigue tan ancestro como el reloj de mi abuelo- dijo Ahuizolt- o creo que más.

-No hablemos mal del instituto, recuerden que nos educaron aquí- dijo Zero.

-Y pronto ustedes se graduaran- dijo X

-No puedo esperar para irme- dijo Ahuizolt- podré dedicarme a la carrera de Derecho y defender a las personas discriminadas.

-Y te casarás con Daring Do y tendrán muchos hijos ¿Cierto?- bromeo Discord. Ahuizolt solo se quedo callado.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo- dijo X.

-Eso me recuerda ¿Creen que algún día vayamos a casarnos?- pregunto Axl.

-Algún día- respondio Zero.

-No lo quiero admitir, pero creo que Discord habló por mí- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Yo digo que sí, no tengo vergüenza- dijo Discord.

-Igual yo, ninguna mujer podrá vivir sin mí- se rio Axl.

-Jaja, yo diría que estarían más tranquilas- se rio X.

-Mira quien habla, solterito- respondio Axl- llegarás a ser viejo y con dientes postizos y apuesto a que seguirás soltero.

-Que no- respondio X.

-Que sí- respondio Axl- no quieres que les cuente a todos tu soltería ¿Cierto?

-No te burles- respondio X.

-¡Todos los que oigan, X esta solteroo!- exclamo Axl.

-Axl- dijo X, con un tic en el ojo.

-¡X esta solteroo, X esta solteroo! ¡Llegara a viejito y estará solito!- canturreó Axl.

-¡AXL!- exclamo X, con una mirada aterradora. A su lado había un pequeño basurero que levanto sobre sus hombros.

-Espera bro… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- pregunto Axl, nervioso y con una pequeña gotita de sudor (justo como en los animes jaja).

-Es hora de que almuerces- dijo X, sarcásticamente.

-No, espera… solo bromeaba- dijo Axl- espera, no… ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Axl empezó a correr, mientras X lo perseguía cargando el basurero.

-¡Ven aquí, burlón cobarde!- grito X.

-¡No me hagas daño, aún no he conseguido novia!- grito Axl.

-Vaya, ahora sí que se molesto- suspiro Zero.

-Axl se lo busca sin querer- dijo Discord.

-Estará bien- dijo Ahuizolt.

X continuaba persiguiendo a Axl cargando el basurero, hasta que se lo aventó… equivocándose en la puntería.

-¿Qué…- pregunto Axl, sorprendido al ver a quien le había caído.

Aunque el basurero le cubría la parte delantera, se lograban ver los pantalones y zapatos del profesor Tirek.

-Ay no, lo mataste- exclamo Axl.

-No ¡No no no no no no no no no!- exclamo X, desesperado y quitándole el basurero de encima.

Tirek se encontraba algo magullado y con un ojo medio morado, pero respiraba normalmente.

-Ah no, solo lo noqueaste- dijo Axl- esta bien.

-¿Y crees que eso no es malo también?- pregunto X- ¡Noquee a un profesor! ¡Me va a demandar! Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Intentaron levantarlo, pero Tirek pesaba demasiado.

-¡El noqueado pesa demasiado!- se quejo Axl.

-¡No te quejes, fuiste tú quien tuvo la culpa!- exclamo X.

Trataban de enderezarlo mejor, cuando oyeron una voz:

-¡Profesor Tirek!

Baast se acerco corriendo, algo preocupada.

-¡¿Qué diablos paso?!- pregunto.

-Eh… se noqueo con un basurero- respondio Axl.

-Tratamos de ayudarlo- dijo X.

-¡No intenten cargarlo, tontos!- exclamo Baast- ¡Eso lo mareará más!

-Okey, lo dejaremos aquí- dijo X, recostándolo con ayuda de Axl.

-¡Lárguense! ¡Yo me hago cargo de ayudarlo!- exclamo Baast.

-Mejor vámonos, bro. O nos golpeará- dijo Axl.

Cuando se fueron, Baast se fijó que nadie la mirara y saco un pequeño frasquito de su bolsillo que contenía un liquido rojo oscuro.

Abrió la boca de Tirek y vertió un poco del contenido dentro. Espero un poco y Tirek comenzó a retorcerse hasta despertar.

-Profesor- dijo Baast.

-Baasty, eres un ángel muy oscuro- sonrió Tirek.

Baast le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Siento como si me hubiera aplastado algo grande- dijo Tirek- ¿Qué fue?

-Creo que un basurero- respondio Baast.

-Suerte que tenías contigo un poco del Suero de Salud ¿No?- pregunto Tirek.

-Justo se lo estaba llevando- dijo Baast, dándole el frasquito- Mane-iac solo logró hacer un poco. Úselo con sabiduría.

-Me basta durante toda esta semana- dijo Tirek- porque cuando termine, no lo necesitaré cuando mis fuerzas se hallan revitalizado.

-Sí, muy pronto- dijo Baast.

-Por cierto, me enteré de que… te excluyeron a ti y a tus amigas del Everfree Fest- dijo Tirek.

-Sí, nos descubrieron- dijo Baast.

-Baasty, Baasty, debo decir que lo que hicieron fue estúpido- dijo Tirek, negando- casi echan a perder todo por querer echar a unas niñitas.

-Pero ellas son un peligro para el plan- dijo Baast.

-Ellas no importan- dijo Tirek- no saben el poder que tenemos. Si tienes poder, úsalo.

-Hablando de poder- dijo Baast- tengo algo de poder, ahora.

Saco de su bolsillo el pequeño fragmento del cristal, que irradiaba.

-¿Eso tiene poder?- pregunto Tirek.

-Absorbió mi propia energía negativa, aumento un poco su poder- dijo Baast.

-Mmm, supongo que subimos un peldaño en el plan- sonrió Tirek.

-¿Crees que deba guardar lo que puede hacer?- pregunto Baast.

-El poder es algo que se debe usar con cuidado, pero creo que… no tiene nada de malo probar sus posibilidades- sonrió Tirek- ahora que recuerdo… el evento deportivo será el lunes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunto Baast, sonriendo de forma maligna.

-No sé, impresióname- dijo Tirek- quiero ver si mi linda polluelo pudo alzar vuelo por si solo.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Baast- déjame decirte que te quedaras súper impactado, profesor.

-Eso espero- respondio Tirek.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Perdón si me tardo, las clases me tienen mega ocupada.**

 **Espero que las partes de las noticias de Starlight, los comentarios del pervi de Sombra y el accidente les hayan echo reír.**

 **Comenten porfa.**


	16. Los domingos pasan muchas cosas

**Holaaaa** , **perdón** **por** **desaparecerme** **tanto** **tiempo** , **culpa** **de** **las** **clases** **jaja.**

 **Continuemos...**

En una bella capilla, se oían suaves campanadas de boda. Todos los invitados se hallaban atentos viendo a la feliz pareja que se decían sus votos de amor, prometiendo amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe.

Discord sonreía muy feliz a la mujer que había correspondido a su amor y aceptado compartir una nueva vida a su lado. Jamás se separarían.

-¿Fluttershy, aceptas a Discord como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el reverendo.

-Acepto- respondio Fluttershy, tomando de las manos a Discord.

-¿Discord, aceptas a Fluttershy como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el reverendo.

-Acepto- respondio Discord.

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el reverendo.

" ¿Bro? ¿Bro?"

Era el momento esperado por los novios que acercaron sus rostros y fruncieron suavemente sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

" ¿Bro? ¿Bro?"

Sin embargo, lo único que molestaba era esa voz, que arruinaba el momento.

" ¿Bro? ¿Bro?"

Discord, irritado, abrió los ojos con desgana. Se quedo horrorizado al ver que el bello rostro de su amada Fluttershy había sido reemplazado por el rostro de Ahuizolt.

" ¿Bro? ¡Ya despierta!"

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Discord, despertando y gritando asustado.

-Cálmate, Discord- dijo Ahuizolt, zarandeándolo.

Para alivio de Discord, no estaba en ninguna capilla a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo, sino en su habitación. Aún era de noche, aunque estaba sentado en la cama de Ahuizolt, abrazándolo.

-Ah, que.. yo… ah- tartamudeo Discord, temblando y soltándose del abrazo- ¡No quiero casarme contigo!

-Oye ¿Qué? No no no no, que me crees- dijo Ahuizolt, mirándolo con seriedad- ¡Tú, por el contrario, intentaste besarme dormido!

-¡Ahhh! Y… esa fue una pesadilla horrible- dijo Discord, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Pues debió tener su lado bueno ya que sonreías dormido- dijo Ahuizolt- mmm, y decías votos de bodas ¿Acaso piensas casarte a esta edad?

-Pues, tal vez no ahora, más adelante- dijo Discord, frotándose los ojos- creo que mi sueño se volvió pesadilla debido a que tu voz me molestaba.

-Pues perdóname si te molesté, soñador- dijo Ahuizolt, medio ofendido- pues sino te intentaba despertar, me hubieras besado.

-¿Cómo es que llegué a tu cama?- pregunto Discord.

-Caminaste dormido- dijo Ahuizolt- como la última vez, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba un poco Baast.

-Nunca soñé que estaba en una boda con ella, así que supongo que ella no me gustaba mucho- dijo Discord.

-Y a cada rato decías el nombre de Fluttershy- dijo Ahuizolt, medio burlón- y… "Prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe" . Jajaja, estabas bien raro.

-Que suerte que lo tengo en vídeo- dijo Axl, con su celular, mirando divertido a ambos- es para recordar los sueños secretos que ocultan.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- pregunto Ahuizolt.

-No paraban de hablar y me dio curiosidad- dijo Axl, guardando su celular.

Axl estaba echado en el suelo, junto con X y Zero, quienes dormían tranquilamente. Discord y Ahuizolt les habían prestado algunas sábanas y almohadas de repuesto para que pudieran acomodarse. Habían decidido quedarse por la semana del Everfree Fest, por los viejos tiempos.

-Ni una sola palabra a nadie, chicos- dijo Discord- no me gustaría que Fluttershy se enteré que estoy empezando a soñar con ella. Podría parecerle raro o la asustaría.

-¿En serio vas a seguir intentando ganarte su amor?- pregunto Axl.

-Tendría que ser un tonto para no intentarlo- dijo Discord- Zolt, tú también deja de ocultarle a Daring lo que sientes.

-No siento nada por ella- dijo Ahuizolt, mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y qué me dices de la foto que guardas de ella?- pregunto Discord, intentando aguantar la risa.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamo Ahuizolt- ¿Qué tal si en este mismo momento busco a la señorita Fluttershy y le cuento de tus sueños cursis.

-No te atreverías- dijo Discord.

-Pruébame y verás- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Jaja, ambos tienen problemas por chicas- se río Axl.

-Oigan, ya dejen dormir- dijo Zero, ya despierto.

-No me digas que interrumpimos tu sueño de belleza, barbie- se río Axl.

Zero le lanzo una almohada en su cara, callándolo.

-No peleen, parecen niños- dijo X, quien también se había despertado.

-Okey, okey, todos ya basta- dijo Ahuizolt- olvidemos esto y vámonos a dormir, todavía esta oscuro.

-Lástima, esto se ponía divertido- se quejó Axl.

Volvieron a dormirse, ya que nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

A pesar de que ya era muy tarde y todos los demás estudiantes y profesores se hallaban ya dormidos, Luis era el único que seguía despierto, en el comedor de la escuela, que ahora estaba vacío. Tener el puesto de evaluador de los encargados era más difícil de lo que imaginó. Quería dar una buena imagen a la rectora y no debía dejar pasar por alto nada.

La actividad deportiva era el lunes, solo quedaba ese domingo para que Sombra y sus ayudantes terminaran de acomodar las demás cosas para los campeonatos. Además quería incluir una actividad secreta, aunque no sabía si la rectora estaría de acuerdo en eso pero sería algo inolvidable para el Everfree Fest.

-¿Algo se habrá dejado pasar por alto?- se preguntaba semi estresado. Quería dormir, pero no era el mejor momento para cerrar los ojos.

-Hey ¿Qué tal te va con eso?- pregunto Artwork apareciendo, en pijama.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Luis.

-No puedo dormir temprano si es sábado en la noche- dijo Artwork, sentándose y pasándole una taza- y te traje un café que logre preparar sin que me descubrieran en la cocina. Es para que no caigas dormido sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Artwork- dijo Luis- justo en estos momentos me he estoy muriendo de sueño.

-¿No se supone que Sombra es el que debería estar despierto y ocupándose de estas cosas?- pregunto Artwork- Parece que tú estas haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Sombra se encargará de que todo esté bien y que yo le dé un visto bueno enfrente de la rectora- dijo Luis- le aconsejé que incluyera la natación y la danza aeróbica. Y temprano, limpiaran la superficie del estanque del bosque.

-¿Y si… la leyenda del monstruo del estanque es cierta?- sugirió Artwork.

-No lo es. Solo es algo que inventaron. Y otra cosa, quiero incluir algo genial en el evento.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es algo sorpresa.

-Vamos, cuenta. Solo a mí. Por favooooor- pidió Artwork, poniendo carita de cachorro (siempre le funciona).

-Okey, okey. Quiero incluir… motocroos.

-¡¿Motocroos?! Quiero decir ¿Seguro que es buena idea?

-He pasado mucho tiempo investigando si era posible realizar una carrera con motos por el camino del bosque de atrás de la escuela. Y llegué a la conclusión de qué es posible, pues no hay ningún obstáculo que pueda causar un accidente o algo por el estilo.

-¿Pero de dónde conseguirás las motos, los trajes y las cosas de motocroos?

-Mmm, digamos que tengo un haz bajo la manga.

-Que suerte que la rectora Zecora te eligió como evaluador. Eres perfecto para este trabajo- aplaudió Artwork, abrazándolo.

-Ah… gracias- dijo Luis, semi sonrojado.

-Bueno, volveré a mi habitación a ver si logró dormir. Byeeeeeee- sonrío Artwork.

-Descansa- dijo Luis.

#####################################

-No… tú no… no puedes estar aquí- musitó Twilight, en sueños.

En su sueño, ella se encontraba flotando en un lugar inexistente, de colores púrpura oscuro que se degradaban, como una especie de holograma de colores. Una voz desconocida y burlona le hablaba desde algún lado.

-No puedes estar aquí- dijo Twilight.

 _-Oh ¿En serio, Twilight?- dijo la voz, materializándose como Midnight Sparkle- A dónde tú vas yo voy. Somos una sola._

-No tengo nada que ver contigo, eres malvada y solo deseas poder- dijo Twilight.

 _-Yo fui creada por tu sensación de soledad y melancolía al ser ignorada y humillada por los demás- dijo Midnight- solo hizo falta que tuvieras cierta cantidad de magia en tus manos para que yo lograra ser libre. Jajá, aún recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de todos al verme manifestada a través de ti. Nunca se esperaron que la tímida chica lista albergará en su interior a un ser poderoso._

-Ya no estaré sola jamás, tengo amigas que me han brindado la amistad y comprensión que necesitaba- dijo Twilight.

 _-Si eres poderosa, no necesitas de esas cosas tan sosas ¿Quién necesita amigos cuando tienes todo lo que quieres? Pero cielo, mi derrota no fue tu culpa. La responsable fue esa Sunset Shimmer, ella nos alejo de la gloria._

-Ella fue la primera que me dio la mano.

 _-Ah claro, ella te da su mano mientras yo te ofrezco mucho más. Eres difícil, Twilight. Pero sé que tarde o temprano acabarás haciéndome caso._

-No permitiré que tomes mi control de nuevo.

 _-Mmm, volveré Twilight._

Aquel lugar quedo en oscuras, pero Twilight logró dormir sin tener más sueños. Aún dormida, tomo en brazos a Spike y lo estrechó fuertemente.

Sin embargo, aquellos sueños con Midnight Sparkle eran frecuentes desde los Juegos de la Amistad. No había podido decírselo a sus amigas, excepto a Sunset, pues ella lograba comprenderla.

Midnight la tenía confundida. Por varios días había tenido la interrogante ¿Existirán a la vez la luz y la oscuridad en el interior de cada persona?

###############################

Al día siguiente, las mane-7 se despertaron bien temprano. Ya que era día domingo, sería más fácil continuar con su investigación que ya llevaban retrasada desde hace varios días por los contratiempos que habían ocurrido.

-Bien chicas- dijo Sunset- debemos trabajar más duro. Han pasado varios día y aún no tenemos ningún avance.

-Ya que es domingo, será más fácil- dijo Rarity- no creo que los estudiantes se levanten muy temprano hoy.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Rainbow- vayamos y demos con todo.

-Que alivio que haremos esto en tranquilidad- sonrío Fluttershy.

Sin embargo, al caminar por el pasillo del instituto, encontraron a todos los estudiantes llendo para todos lados, con mucha prisa.

-No creo que con mucha tranquilidad- dijo Spike.

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado a todos para estar despiertos tan temprano en domingo?- se pregunto Pinkie.

-Será por el Everfree Fest- dijo Twilight, quién aún cargaba el Diario de Everfree.

Las mane-7 miraban a los estudiantes que corrían de prisa cargando uniformes, pelotas y diferentes cosas de deportes. Otros hablaban entre sí, mientras sacaban objetos de sus casilleros.

-Vaya sí que tienen muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Rainbow.

-Al igual que nosotras- dijo Sunset.

-Vamos, debemos empezar- dijo Applejack.

Caminaron por el pasillo, que ya lucía decorado con folletos deportivos y banderines de colores marrón y verde oscuro, los colores de Everfree. Habían algunos posters en las paredes, que mostraban la imagen de un enorme lobo con una gran letra "T" encima.

-¡Miren, en la parte de abajo dice Artwork Bluish!- mostró Pinkie.

-Lo habrá dibujado ella- dijo Applejack.

-Es muy lindo- opino Twilight- hablando de Artwork ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Continuaron caminando y encontraron un armario con la puerta abierta. Unas cuantas cajas se habían salido y estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Artwork se encontraba semi aplastada por algunas.

-¿Me ayudan, por favor?- pregunto, al ver llegar a las mane-7.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Rarity, mientras todas le ayudaban.

-Abrí el armario y las cajas me cayeron encima- dijo Artwork- estaba totalmente lleno de ellas hasta arriba.

Abrió una de las cajas y saco una diadema verde con unas puntiagudas orejitas marrones adheridas a ella. Luego saco una cola falsa, bastante peluda y también color marrón, pero con algunos mechones verde oscuro.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-En el Everfree Fest se usan estos accesorios por el equipo Timberwolf- explico Artwork- las orejitas y cola de lobo. Son lindas, aunque no a todos les gustan.

-¡Jaja, son divertidas!- río Pinkie, poniéndoselas.

-Recuerdan a las de Canterlot- dijo Rainbow, examinando una.

-Bueno, debo repartirlas entre los que quieran usarlas para el evento- dijo Artwork, cargando algunas cajas- ah ¿No quieren algunas?

Las mane-7 aceptaron y cada una tomo una diadema y una cola. Spike no acepto, pues dijo que se vería raro. Pero no se opuso a que Artwork le atara al cuello un pañuelito verde con una T amarilla que había en otra caja.

-Parece que ahora somos lobos- bromeo Applejack.

-Para nada, por siempre seremos potros de Canterlot- respondio Rainbow.

-Okey, debemos seguir- dijo Twilight, hojeando las páginas- a propósito, quería decirles esto que acabo de encontrar, parece la imagen de un pequeño corazón.

-¿Un corazón? ¿Acaso algún enamorado lo dibujo?- se río Pinkie.

-No exactamente, parece más un diamante con forma de corazón- dijo Twilight.

-¡Diamantes! ¡Esa son mi especialidad!- sonrío Rarity.

Tomo el libro y lo examino meticulosamente.

-Que raro, parece más un corazón con rayas en su interior que un diamante- dijo- tal vez solo sea el símbolo del instituto.

-En Everfree no quedaría un corazón de diamante como símbolo- dijo Applejack- eso me recuerda más a Crystal Prep.

-Corazón de Everfree…- dijo Sunset- ¿Eso querrá decir el dibujo?

En ese momento, la rectora Zecora se les acerco, cargando un pequeño paquete amorfo, envuelto en un trozo de tela.

-Hola chicas- las saludó- ¿Algún avance en la investigación?

-Lo sentimos, rectora Zecora- dijo Twilight- pero, no tenemos alguna pista que seguir.

-Mmm, lo comprendo- dijo Zecora- es extraño. Ahora que ustedes están aquí, parece que las anomalías han desaparecido por completo. Quizás halla acabado el problema.

-¿Significa que ya no nos necesita?- pregunto Sunset.

-Puede ser. Pero creo que sería preferible que se quedaran más tiempo. No me fío de esta aparente calma, temo que vuelvan a haber otro caso extraño. Si no les molesta ¿Podrían quedarse por la semana del Everfree Fest? Si no llega a presentarse algún incidente raro, le llamaré a la directora Celestia agradeciendo su ayuda- dijo Zecora.

-¡Nos encantaría quedarnos!- exclamo Pinkie.

-Bueno, no tenemos ningún problema- dijo Sunset- ¿Qué opinan chicas?

Las demás asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo.

-Espléndido, les agradezco mucho- sonrío Zecora- ah, antes de que se me olvide, si la investigación tiene algunos problemas, espero que esto pueda darles alguna pista.

Le entrego el pequeño paquete a Sunset, quien al desenvolverlo, descubrió un cristal de forma ovalado, color verde brillante y manchas marrones.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Twilight, ajustándose los anteojos.

-Bueno, es una antigua reliquia de gran valor sentimental para el instituto- explico Zecora- "El corazón de Everfree". Sé que no parece gran cosa, pero creo que es lo que ha mantenido a este lugar con una especie de aura de protección. No sé si es lo que puedan llamar "magia" o simplemente energía positiva. Digamos, es cómo una especie de amuleto de la suerte.

-¿Ese es el corazón de Everfree?- pregunto Applejack.

-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Han oído de él?- pregunto Zecora.

-Bueno, sacamos a conclusión de que el instituto tendría algo llamado "corazón" de este diario- dijo Twilight, mostrando el Diario de Everfree.

-Ah, con qué lo tenía usted, señorita Twilight- dijo Zecora- estaba buscándolo para dárselos junto con el Corazón. Bueno, espero que ambos les sean de ayuda.

-Bastante, creo- dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno, ya debo irme a ayudar en las decoraciones… un segundo ¿Señorita Sparkle, ese libro que carga no es El Diario de Everfree?- pregunto Zecora.

-Ah, bueno… sí. Pero solo lo tome por la investigación- dijo Twilight.

-Descuida, no es nada- dijo Zecora- aún recuerdo cuando se escribían en él buenas experiencias. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿El instituto no logrará recuperarse?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No lo sabemos, pero nos vasta con que no lo cierren- dijo Zecora- pero, existe una oportunidad de hacer a Everfree un sitio conocido a los demás. Sí el Everfree Fest llega a ser clasificado como un evento muy divertido, el lugar será conocido y tal vez algunos jóvenes quieran inscribirse aquí.

-Entonces… ¿Es por eso que celebran el Everfree Fest?- pregunto Rarity- ¿Cómo para ganar popularidad?

-Sí, pero dicho de otro modo- dijo Zecora.

-Yo conozco una forma para lograrlo- dijo Pinkie- ejém… rectora, ¿Me permite un tiempo a solas con usted?

-Oh, claro- dijo Zecora.

Ambas se alejaron un poco de las demás y cuchichearon entre ellas. Después de un rato, Pinkie se unió a sus amigas, muy sonriente mientras la rectora se alejaba por un pasillo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste, Pinkie?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Es una sorpresa y ambas hicimos una Pinkie Promesa de no decir nada a nadie- dijo Pinkie, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, parece que tenemos otra pista. El Corazón de Everfree- dijo Twilight, sosteniéndolo y proyectándolo a través de la luz.

-¡Es encantador! ¡Tiene tonalidades verdes tan bonitos!- admiro Rarity, tomándolo.

-No tiene la forma de un corazón- dijo Applejack.

-El corazón humano tampoco tienen esa forma- dijo Sunset.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Spike.

-Bueno, supongo que estos dos objetos tienen una conexión- dijo Twilight, colocando la piedra sobre el libro.

En ese momento, el cristal brillo con intensidad, pero solo duro unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Ah… no tengo idea- dijo Twilight.

-Sin duda, tienen conexión- dijo Applejack.

##########################################

-¿Estresada?- pregunto Adagio- ¿Cómo que estresada?

-Baasty no sabe como activar los poderes supremos de la gema- dijo Sonata- y… más la noticia que le dio su novio… esta…

-Absolutamente descompuesta- dijo Aria- este es su segundo rompimiento.

Las Dazzlings se asomaron a la habitación y vieron a Baast sentada en su cama abrazándose las piernas, comiendo frituras de queso de una bolsa con una mano y en la otra, apretándo un ratón de peluche. A su lado había varias latas vacías de atún. Aquella mañana, había hablado con Discord y… él había terminado la relación.

-Arruinará su dieta, me pidió que le llevara frituras y latas de atún- dijo Sonata- y ya habíamos escogido su vestido para el baile del viernes.

-Bien, ya basta. Esa no es la Baast que conocemos, hagamos que despierte- dijo Adagio.

Entro a la habitación y le quito a Baast la bolsa de frituras y el ratón de peluche.

-¡Devuélveme a Whiskers!- exclamo Baast, tratando de recuperarlo.

Adagio le aventó el ratón a Sonata, quién lo abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Whiskers, estabas bien!- exclamo, frotando su rostro contra el peluche.

-¡Baast, tienes que calmarte! ¡El rompimiento no es el fin del mundo!- dijo Adagio.

-¡Lo es! ¡Discord me terminó de nuevoooo!- se quejó Baast- ¡Y no logró tener acceso a los poderes de la gema!

Una sonora cachetada hizo que Baast se quedara callada

-Cálmate- dijo Aria, cortante y con su mano levantada- se supone que eres una chica dominante y que nadie te dice que hacer. Deja de comportarte así y levanta la cabeza. Si Discord te dejo, pues se perdió a una hermosa chica y a la mayor oportunidad de controlar el mundo.

-¡Cierto Baasty, vas a ver que la mandíbula se le quedará colgando de la impresión cuando te vea como una poderosa gobernante!- exclamo Sonata, dándole ánimo.

-Todos sabrán quienes somos- finalizó Adagio.

Baast sonrío un poco. Lo que decían ellas le daban ánimos.

-Gracias chicas- sonrío- aunque… me halla dejado mi ya no turroncito, las tengo a ustedes.

-Es momento de empezar- le dijo Adagio- la gema debemos usar.

-¿Pero… cómo la usamos? Hasta ahora solo han sido hechizos que eligió la propia gema- dijo Sonata.

-Mmm, quisiera probar algo- dijo Aria.

Se acercó a su cama, levanto un poco el colchón y saco unas páginas antiguas, medio amarillentas.

-Sí que guardaste bien las páginas del diario ese- dijo Adagio.

-Claro que sí- dijo Aria, hojeándolas- ah, esto puede ser. Cómo invocar la energía de algún cristal, gema o amuleto de la suerte. Pero… hay que invocar la energía negativa.

Le mostró el hechizo a Baast, quien sonrío.

-Tómense de las manos, chicas- dijo, leyendo las páginas.

-¿Esto funcionará?- pregunto Adagio.

-Créanme que sí- sonrío Baast.

Todas se tomaron de las manos, alrededor del fragmento de la gema de sirena y Baast recitó, como pudo:

" _Gemma parentum dea syreni,_

 _fideles nutritii tui petunt a tua virtute._

 _Ne des nos retrorsum,_

 _cogitat quae sunt per nos"._

La gema de sirena brillo, emitiendo tres ráfagas que fueron directamente a las tres sirenas, quienes se desplomaron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡¿Baast, qué es esto?!- pregunto Adagio, apretando su cuello con dolor y apretando los dientes. Aria y Sonata se apretaban los brazos derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente.

-Ya verán- sonrío Baast.

En la piel del cuello de Adagio aparecieron unas curvas color amarillo dorado y se sujetaron, como una especie de enredadera, alrededor de su cuello. La figura de una pequeña clave de sol con un diamante apareció en el medio de su garganta (P. D: Esa es su cutie mark).

En la piel del brazo derecho de Aria aparecieron curvas color morado oscuro que se sujetaron alrededor y apareció en la palma de su mano la figura de una pequeña estrella con una nota musical.

En la piel del brazo izquierdo de Sonata aparecieron curvas color azul oscuro que se sujetaron alrededor y apareció en la palma de su mano la figura de un pequeño corazón con una corchea.

Las Dazzlings contemplaron aquellas extrañas marcas. Había dolido sentirlas grabándose en su piel, pero ahora se sentían algo fuertes.

-Dolió mucho, pero esto me gusta- sonrío Adagio, rozando sus dedos por la marca de su cuello.

-Uuuuuu, es como un brazalete- admiró Sonata, acariciando la de su brazo.

-¿Y… qué se supone que haremos con estas marcas?- preguntó Aria, mirando la suya.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Adagio.

Adagio cerro sus ojos y concentró su mente. La marca principal de su garganta se rodeo de un fulgor amarillento y una de las latas de atún vacías levito.

-Genial- sonrío.

-¡Yo también lo quiero hacer!- exclamo Sonata, extendiendo la palma de su mano izquierda.

Su marca emitió un fulgor azulado y de pronto el ratón de peluche se levanto y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Baila, Whiskers!- rio Sonata- ¡Inténtalo Aria!

-Bien- suspiro Aria. Se concentró y la marca de su mano derecha emitió un fulgor morado. Apareció una grieta en el techo que se extendió.

-Okey, detente o romperás el techo- le dijo Baast- ahora pueden tener su propio poder, chicas. Aunque es algo ilimitado, como levitar cosas, o moverlas o romperlas.

-Es más que suficiente- dijo Adagio- claro, por ahora.

-Llamemos a estas cosas… - dijo Sonata- ¡Dazzirenis!

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aria, confundida.

-Bueno, somos las Dazzlings y también somos sirenas. Una mezcla divertida es Dazzirenis o Sirenings.

-Con Dazzirenis esta bien- dijo Baast- es un buen nombre para denominar a sus "accesorios".

-Me gusta- dijo Adagio.

-Suena ridículo, pero esto me gusta- dijo Aria.

-Pero Baast ¿No vas a ponerte un Dazzireni?- pregunto Sonata.

-No quiero usar tanto la magia del fragmento en eso para mí. Tengo otras cosas en mente- dijo Baast- el evento deportivo es el lunes, y… oí que habrá competencia de natación en el estanque del bosque.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Aria.

-Mmm ¿Qué tipo de criatura de su mundo mágico podría causar en buen disturbio en esa competencia? Lo que pida, el fragmento me lo concederá- pregunto Baast.

-¿Acuática?- pregunto Adagio- Supongo que nosotras.

-No, tonta- dijo Aria- hay algo mejor.

Le susurro algo al oído de Baast, quien se mostró de acuerdo.

-Buena idea- sonrío- cuando lo vean, creerán que la supuesta leyenda de la criatura del estanque era cierta jajaja.

-¿Puedo salir a practicar con mi lindo Dazzireni?- pregunto Sonata- Quiero ver que puedo hacer.

-Bien, ve- dijo Baast- no pierdes nada.

Sonata salió de la habitación alegremente.

-Guarda esto de nuevo- dijo Baast, dándoles las hojas amarillentas a Aria- lo haces muy bien.

-Bien- respondio Aria, guardándolas bajo su colchón de nuevo.

Sonata salió afuera del instituto, mirando repetidamente su marca Dazzireni en su mano. Le encantaba esa imagen de un corazón con una nota musical.

-A ver, qué tal si… - se pregunto.

Miro un árbol cercano y se concentró en su marca, provocando que el árbol se partiera verticalmente por la mitad.

-¡Genial!- exclamo, dando saltos- ¡Me encanta!

Cerca de ella había un auto. Lo miro con curiosidad ¿Alguien del instituto con un auto? Era algo inusual. Tal vez era de la rectora Zecora.

No pudo resistir la tentación de usar su Dazzireni y poseer el control del auto. Gracias a ello, podía mover el vehículo para adelante y para atrás, como si se tratara de un pequeño carrito de juguete.

Escucho unas voces acercándose y se oculto algo lejos. Pero aún mantuvo su mágica influencia sobre el control del auto.

-Gracias por ofrecerse a llevarme de nuevo a Crystal Prep, chicos- dijo Luis, apareciendo con Discord, Ahuizolt, X, Axl y Zero.

-Incluir el motocroos fue una de tus mejores ideas- dijo Ahuizolt- ya le haré frente a Daring Do.

-O simplemente intentas que se fije en ti por tus habilidades natas- se rio Discord.

-¿Estas seguro de que la rectora estará de acuerdo contigo?- le pregunto X.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro 100%, pero le gustará sin duda- dijo Luis.

-No tardaremos mucho- dijo Axl, señalando el auto cercano- llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo en el auto en el que llegamos ayer.

-¿Es el auto de tu casa, no?- pregunto Discord.

-Sí… pero si demuestro que soy responsable y lo cuido, será mío- dijo Axl.

-Suerte en eso- dijo Luis.

-Bien, no tardemos y vámonos- dijo Axl, sacando las llaves.

Sonata tuvo una idea pada probar mejor su poder. Usando su poder de mover las cosas, hizo que el auto se movilizará solo, sin control.

-¿Es idea mía… o el auto se esta moviendo solo?- pregunto X.

-Sin duda, se esta moviendo- dijo Axl, tratando de insertar la llave en el seguro de la puerta.

El auto se echo bastante para atrás, pero luego empezó a avanzar directamente hacía ellos.

-¿No deberíamos movernos?- pregunto Ahuizolt, sarcástico.

\- Sí- dijeron los demás. Todos saltaron a un lado antes de el auto los arrollara.

El auto continuo avanzando y entro al bosque, velozmente. Axl lo miro irse, sin esperanza.

-Axl… - quiso decir Zero.

-Me van a matar- suspiro Axl- ¿Qué digo? ¡Me van a destrozaaaar!- exclamo, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Calma, ya encontraremos una solución- dijo Luis, intentando calmarlo.

-Eso fue raro, un auto no puede moverse solo- dijo Ahuizolt.

En ese momento, el celular de Axl sonó. Él miro el nombre de la persona que llamaba y suspiró.

-Creo que esta tarde voy a empezar mi testamento- dijo, apretando el botón de contestar.

Se oyó una voz enojada, que regañaba a Axl sin parar:

-¡Axexl Cossack! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar el auto sin permiso?! ¡Tu padre lo necesitaba con urgencia y no pudo llegar a tiempo a sus reuniones! ¡Y tienes toda la culpa! ¡Espero que el auto este bien, o no dudaremos en internarte en una universidad de Baltimare!

Axl colgó, cuando la llamada se interrumpió.

-Mi abuela les mandará saludos- suspiró.

-Siento lo que te espera al llegar a casa- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Nah, no es cierto con eso de que me llevaran a Baltimare- dijo Axl- pero sí me esperan muchos problemas. Siento que ahora no podamos ir rápido a Crystal Prep, Luis.

-Mmm… y ¿El autobús?- sugirió X.

-Son una hora y media de viaje, podremos ir y venir rápido- dijo Zero.

-Bien, vayamos en el autobús- dijo Discord.

Se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses, a esperar uno para ir a Crystal Prep.

Sonata, saliendo de su escondite, empezó a reírse sin control. Sin duda, eso sí que había sido algo divertido.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Les cuento que preferiría escribir un día completo sin interrupciones, dejando que las ideas fluyan en mí.**

 **Gracias megaman x ultimate, por la idea de la pesadilla de Discord y el auto perdido. Sí que fueron ideas buenas.**

 **Pero también, gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia. Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela, tal vez no pueda usar todas, pero las leo con cariño.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo, gente bonita.**


	17. Hora de las competencias parte 1

**Siento mucho la demora, tuve algunos problemas personales, pero me esfuerzo en escribir para el agrado de todos.**

 **Continuemos…**

Llego el lunes y el evento para empezar los cinco días del Everfree Fest había sido organizado exitosamente por Sombra… y claro con la ayuda de Luis.

Entre todas las actividades había soccer, baloncesto, voleyball, bádminton y para sorpresa de algunos, danza aeróbica y natación en el estanque del bosque. Esto último sí que era una sorpresa, debido a que no se había echo una competencia así desde hace años cuando se corrió el rumor de que una criatura monstruosa habitaba en el fondo del agua.

Pero el estanque ahora lucía limpio y muy tranquilo, no parecía albergar a alguna criatura maligna.

-Todo a quedado perfecto para empezar la semana- dijo Zecora, mientras inspeccionaba lo que habían preparado para el evento- muy buen trabajo a los dos.

-Gracias, rectora- dijo Sombra, más orgulloso que un pavo real.

-Fue una suerte que te eligiera a ti como el evaluador de los encargados, Luis- dijo Zecora.

-Para mí es un honor- dijo Luis.

-Muy bien, supongo que habrá lo clásico como soccer, baloncesto, voleyball y bádminton. Ha sido una buena idea que decidieran incluir la elegante danza aeróbica y la natación. Jamás se nos habría ocurrido limpiar el estante para lograr lo último, bien hecho- sonrió Zecora.

-¿Qué puedo decir, rectora? Soy bueno en las ideas- dijo Sombra.

Luis se quedo de piedra ¿Su idea? Eso no era cierto, la idea de limpiar el estanque había sido suya. Sin embargo, no quería hacerse pasar por un quejón, no importaba que el tonto de Sombra se luciera. Aunque, si se trataba de impresionar a la rectora, Luis ya tenía un increíble haz bajo la manga.

-Antes de que se me olvide rectora, hay una actividad que he preparado exclusivamente para hacer del evento deportivo más inolvidable- dijo Luis, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-¿En serio? Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber de qué se trata- dijo Zecora.

-¿Quisiera verlo ahora?- pregunto Luis.

-Me encantaría- dijo Zecora.

-Bien, acompáñeme- dijo Luis.

Ambos, junto con Sombra, se dirigieron a la puerta trasera del instituto que quedaba pasando el gimnasio. Al abrirla y salir al amplio patio por donde se tenia acceso al bosque que rodeaba el instituto.

-Mire a su derecha, rectora- dijo Luis.

Zecora miro en esa dirección y se quedo boquiabierta. Unas motocicletas se hallaban allí estacionadas. Habían sido pintadas con los colores del instituto, verde oscuro y gris, con algo de marrón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué…- intento preguntar Zecora.

-Pues… - empezó Luis.

 _ **Flasback de Luis:**_

-Por favor, querida tía- suplico Luis- por favor.

-Lo que me estas pidiendo es algo imposible, Luis- respondio la directora Cinch, a punto de perder su paciencia.

Luis estaba en el despacho de la directora. Cuando ella lo vio entrar rápidamente, supo de inmediato que venía a pedirle un favor y comenzaría a insistir.

-Por favor, no te cuesta nada que nos des prestadas las motos de la escuela para que se pueda organizar una carrera de motocross en el Instituto Everfree- dijo Luis.

-Luis, no sé por qué se te ha metido esa idea, pero no debes aprovechar de mi cargo para hacer lo que siempre se te ocurre- dijo la directora Cinch.

-Solo es un favor que no te perjudicará para nada, hazlo por tu sobrino favorito- dijo Luis.

-Eres mi único sobrino- dijo la directora Cinch.

-Te prometo que esta vez ninguna chica se transformará en un monstruo maníaco que vaya a destruirnos- dijo Luis.

-Ay, cada vez que me recuerdan ese día me duele la cabeza- dijo la directora Cinch, frotándose las sienes- esta bien, te prestaré por esta vez las motocicletas, pero no quiero ni un rasguño, que no son baratas. Me encargaré de mandar los trajes adecuados, supongo que será una carrera mixta ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que sí- respondio Luis, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien las mandaré para mañana, y recuerda, ni un rasguño- repitió la directora.

-Cuenta con eso, tía. No les pasará nada nada. Muchas gracias, linda tííta Abacus- rio Luis, dándole un abrazo.

Salió de su despacho al pasillo, donde lo esperaban los demás.

-¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Nos prestará las motos?- pregunto Discord.

-Bueno, mientras no sufran algún arañón o se las coma una planta gigante, podremos tenerlas sin problemas- respondio Luis.

-Aunquee… se podría presentar algo peor- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- río Axl.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto X.

-¡BAAAAASTZILLA!- exclamaron Ahuizolt y Axl haciendo gestos de un monstruo gigante.

-Ese asunto ya lo hable con Baast- dijo Discord- ya le deje claro que no quiero nada más con ella y que lo mejor que estemos por caminos distintos.

-Pero no se lo tomo tan bien, su rostro casi se desfigura por la mueca que hizo- dijo Ahuizolt- tuviste suerte de que no te arrancara la piel.

-Incluso Artwork dibujo su expresión de disgusto- dijo Luis, sacando un papel de su bolsillo y pasándoselo- y te lo dedica.

La imagen mostraba a Baast dibujaba en forma de caricatura, con ojos saltones, cuernos larguísimos, cola de reptil, humo saliendo de sus orejas y unos enormes colmillos que babeaban.

-Le salió bien- rio Discord, guardándosela.

-Bueno, ya vámonos- dijo X.

-Momento… ¿Y… barbie?- pregunto Axl.

Apenas acababa de terminar su frase, cuando Zero llego corriendo casi sin aliento, con la camiseta y la chaqueta algo sacudida, el cabello por la cara, y tuvo que inhalar profundamente para poder articular alguna palabra.

-Ya… vá…monos- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué paso? Solo dijiste que buscabas el baño- dijo X.

-¿Recuerdas? Sufrió el… avalanchicas- susurro Axl.

-Vaya palabrita- dijo Luis- bueno, mejor ya vámonos.

 _ **Fin del flashback de Luis:**_

-Pedí permiso a mi tía Abacus Cinch, la directora de Crystal Prep, si nos podía prestar algunas de sus motocicletas para poder llevar a cabo la primera carrera de motocroos del Instituto Everfree- dijo Luis- ¿Qué le parece, rectora?

-¡Es estupendo! ¡Jamás habíamos tenido una carrera de motocroos en el instituto! ¡Sin duda, será una apertura inolvidable del evento!- exclamo Zecora, casi a punto de desmayarse de la emoción- Oh, sin embargo, tengo una duda ¿Qué hay de los obstáculos que debe haber para la carrera y de los trajes adecuados para los participantes?

-He estado observando los alrededores del bosque y creo que tiene los suficientes obstáculos debido a las ramas o rocas que vuelven el suelo, el terreno perfecto para una carrera de motos. Solo tuve que trazar un camino lo suficientemente claro para que los competidores no se pierdan- dijo Luis.

-O algo en el bosque los mate- dijo Sombra, queriendo bromear.

-Sombra, cuida esas palabras- le regaño Zecora- ¿Y qué hay de los trajes adecuados?

-Bueno, mi tía los mando a hacer con antelación y me dijo que llegarían para esta tarde- dijo Luis.

-Mmm, en ese caso, la carrera de motocroos se realizará al final. Para cerrar con broche de oro- dijo Zecora.

-Será algo increíble- dijo Luis.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de pasar la voz a todos de que ya es hora de empezar el evento- dijo Zecora, entrando al instituto- Sombra ¿Los interesados en participar en las actividades ya se inscribieron?

-Sí, ya tengo sus nombres apuntados- dijo Sombra- enseguida se los doy.

#######################################

-Vaya, sin duda a la mayoría les gusta este evento- dijo Applejack.

Las mane-7 miraban a los estudiantes que corrían de prisa cargando uniformes, pelotas y diferentes cosas de deportes. Otros hablaban entre sí, mientras sacaban objetos de sus casilleros.

-Y no pienso perdérmelo- dijo Rainbow- por eso, me apunté para el soccer.

-Rainbow, esta es una competencia exclusivamente para los estudiantes- dijo Sunset.

-No, en realidad es libre. Cualquiera puede inscribirse- dijo Rainbow- bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo el encargado… ese tal Sombra.

-Por eso, yo también me apunté para la danza aeróbica- dijo Rarity, girando como bailarina de ballet.

-Quiero probar mi suerte en el voleyball- dijo Pinkie.

-Yo fui al baloncesto- dijo Applejack.

-Ah… yo tenía curiosidad por el bádminton- dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo creo que miraré simplemente- dijo Twilight- no puedo hacer algún ejercicio en el que tenga que quitarme los anteojos.

-Podrías ir a la danza aeróbica conmigo, cariño- dijo Rarity.

-No gracias, estoy bien así- dijo Twilight.

-¡Esto será divertido! ¡Sobretodo porque vendrán algunos de nuestros amigos!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las demás.

-Pinkie Pie ¿Qué cosa hiciste?- pregunto Applejack.

-Buenooooo, el día de ayer le pregunté a la rectora Zecora si podría invitar a algunos de Canterlot High a venir aquí- dijo Pinkie, inocentemente- y dijo que sí podía, pues sería innovador poder convivir con otra escuela.

-¿Aquí? ¿Y a quiénes invitaste?- pregunto Sunset.

-Mmm, a la directora Celestia, la subdirectora Luna, Flash Sentry quiso venir también, igual Trixie, Vinyl Scratch, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Derpy- dijo Pinkie.

-Bueno, supongo que será lindo que conozcan este lugar ¿No?- dijo Rarity, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tener a la directora Celestia aquí no será muy fácil- dijo Sunset- recuerden que ella nos dio esta tarea.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Twilight.

En eso Artwork se les acercó, con una lista en su mano.

-Oigan chicas ¿Ustedes también se inscribieron?- pregunto.

-Claro- dijo Rainbow- nos interesa participar.

-Pues, entonces les interesará esto- dijo Artwork, pasándoles la lista.

Rainbow la leyó y se quedo estupefacta.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo- ¡¿Aquí dice que habrá motocroos?!

-Ajá, esa fue idea de Luis- dijo Artwork- pensé que te interesaría inscribirte y aún hay tres puestos libres. Ya se inscribieron Sombra, Zero y Lightning Dust.

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa!- exclamo Rainbow- ¡Debo hacer que Lightning Dust muerda el polvo de la derrota!

Escribió su nombre en la lista de motocroos y se la paso a Sunset.

-¿Dash?- pregunto Sunset.

-Vamos Sunset, eres tan buena como yo en esto- dijo Rainbow- hay que dejar nuestra huella en Everfree.

-No tengo tanta práctica como tú- dijo Sunset- ya sabes como me fue en los Juegos de la Amistad.

-Esta vez no habrá ninguna planta carnívora que te valla a devorar- dijo Rainbow- además juntas somos un gran dúo en el motocroos.

-Mmm, bien- respondio Sunset, escribiendo su nombre en la lista.

Le entrego luego la lista a Artwork, quien subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-¿Qué tal le va a la chica aeróbica?-pregunto juguetona, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-No te burles de mí- respondio Raven, muy roja y usando una bata tapándose.

-Ravie, recuerda que me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para recuperar mi confianza- sonrió Artwork.

-Pero creí que sería algo más simple como obedecerte en todo por un mes o algo así. No esto- dijo Raven, quitándose la bata.

Estaba usando un traje de aeróbicos, color violeta oscuro y negro, que parecía un traje de baño de cuerpo completo, solo que en la parte inferior acababa en un short muy corto y cubierto por una falda translúcida, mostrando así sus piernas. Lo más incómodo era que le quedaba muy ajustado, haciendo resaltar su anatomía bien… "proporcionada".

-¿Por qué elegiste una talla que me queda súper apretada ?- pregunto Raven, sonrojándose más.

-No es una talla súper apretada niña quejona, no es mi culpa que hallas sido bendecida con ese cuerpo- se rio Artwork- además como dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que volviera a considerarte mi hermana de corazón y me contaste que te hicieron practicar ballet de niña, pensé que la danza aeróbica era una buena oportunidad para que me mostrarás lo que aprendiste.

-¿Y no podías haberme pedido que te mostrara solo a ti?- pregunto Raven- Debido a que me inscribiste en la actividad de danza aeróbica tendré que mostrarle a todo el instituto.

-¿Y por qué no? Muéstrales lo que sabes- dijo Artwork, recogiéndole el cabello en una coleta alta- además, ya es hora de que participarás en alguna actividad.

-Oh vaya- se lamento Raven- bien, lo haré por ti.

-Yo participare en bádminton- dijo Artwork- él único deporte que me sale bien.

-No tan rápido amiga, tú también mostraras tu otro talento deportivo.

-¿A cuál te refieres?

-Natación…

-¡¿Qué?! Pe… pe.. pe… ¡¿Por qué?! No quiero usar ropa de baño.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- sonrió Raven- yo te juro que estaré en la danza aerobica sin quejarme y tú entras a natación.

-Malita- sonrió Artwork.

Ambas chocaron sus manos poniéndose de acuerdo.

##############################################

Cerca del estanque del bosque, las Gemstones contemplaban las calmadas aguas, que lucían casi cristalinas por la limpieza que habían realizado.

-Sí que les quedo lindo- sonrío Sonata.

-Los estanques o lagos me recuerdan un poco a nuestra antigua vida en Equestria ¿Recuerdan? Nos gustaba ir a nadar juntas- dijo Adagio.

-Fue una buena época… éramos la famosa banda "Sirenss", todos los ponies nos idolatraban, drenábamos toda la energía negativa que queríamos… hasta que ese unicornio vejete y barbudo nos desterró- suspiro Aria.

-Basta de recuerdos y nostalgias, debemos comenzar- dijo Baast, acercándose al agua.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llamar a alguna criatura?- pregunto Aria.

-Atrayéndolo aquí- dijo Baast.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sonata.

-Eso sí lo sé, debemos pensar con intensidad en que criatura queremos invocar. Como es, como se sentiría, y entre otras cosas más- dijo Adagio.

-Sí que aprendiste mucho sobre magia en Equestria- sonrío Baast.

-Me gusta un poco la instrucción- dijo Adagio.

-Vamos, cada una tome el fragmento del cristal y pensemos juntas en nuestro querido amigo- dijo Baast.

-Y no pienses en tacos por esta vez, Sonata- dijo Aria.

Las cuatro tomaron el fragmento juntos y cerraron los ojos, concentrándose en la criatura que tenían planeada para el evento. Intentaban con todas sus fuerzas que la magia del fragmento pudiera activarse.

De repente, del cristal salió una especie de circuito rojizo que brillo y tomo la forma de un agujero que adquirió un fondo negro. Parecía una especie de portal, pero algo oscuro.

-Aquí viene- sonrió Baast.

Del portal surgió un gruñido pesado. Para luego dar paso a unas enormes y ásperas garras verde grisáceo juntas a una larga y alargada cabeza con dos ojos rasgados y con un hocico lleno de colmillos. Salió reptando lentamente del agujero mostrando un largo cuerpo unido a una cola pesada.

Era obvio que era un cocodrilo gigante, pero en vez de escamas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de musgo y roca.

-¿Ah… un lagarto rocoso?- pregunto Sonata, algo confundida.

-Un rocadrilo, Sonata- le corrigió Aria- ya te lo habíamos dicho.

-En Equestria no hay criatura acuática conocida más peligrosa que un rocadrilo… claro a excepción de una sirena- dijo Adagio.

Baast se acerco lentamente a la criatura, quien solo la observo con desconfianza. Cuando ella alargo una mano a su hocico, el rocadrilo abrió su boca amenazadoramente, pero Baast alzo el fragmento, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Quieto- dijo Baast, acercando el fragmento a sus ojos- fui yo, digo nosotras, quienes te abrieron la puerta a un nuevo mundo, por lo que debes obedecernos ciegamente en todo.

Los ojos del rocadrilo tomaron el color rojizo del fragmento, y empujo dócilmente la punta de su hocico a las rodillas de Baast.

-Buen chico- sonrío ella, acariciando su cabeza- ahora, ve a refrescarte y dales una presentación tuya a aquellos que entren al agua.

El rocadrilo se arrastro al estanque y su hundió en sus aguas.

-Nadie notara su presencia- dijo Aria- su aspecto lo hace parecer el fondo del estanque.

-¿Y… cuando terminemos… puedo quedármelo?- pregunto Sonata- Sería genial criarlo.

-Ya veremos si te alcanzan los tacos para alimentarlo- dijo Adagio.

##############################################

El evento empezó y transcurrió con normalidad. Luego de las palabras de inauguración de Zecora, los campeonatos comenzaron. Comenzó con un partido de soccer de equipos mixtos. Rainbow no perdió la ocasión para hacerse notar en su equipo, provocando un gran y gracioso berrinche en Lightning Dust, quien participaba en el equipo contrario.

-¡No consentiré que me ganes, tú… tú… Rainbow… CRASH!- bramo Lightning, pataleando.

-Ese apodo ya paso de moda, Lightning DUMB- rio Rainbow.

Dicho apodo provocó una tormenta de carcajadas de los demás jugadores y hacer que Lightning emprendiera una rápida huida.

-Eso fue genial, Dash- aplaudió Gilda- nadie antes había trolleado a Lightning de ese modo.

-Pues eso se acabo- rio Rainbow y ambas chocaron sus manos.

-Aunque yo participé en su equipo, admito que fue un gran honor ser derrotada por la mejor se todas- dijo Gilda.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Nos hiciste ganar, chica pelitutifrutti- dijo Ahuizolt, acercándose.

-Solo dime Dash- corrigió Rainbow.

-Por fin Daring vivió lo que es perder- sonrió Ahuizolt.

-Espera… ¡¿Daring Do?!- exclamo Rainbow.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Gilda.

-Así se llama la personaje de la mejor historia de aventuras que publica la usuario "A. K. Yearling" en la sección lectura de Equestria Face- dijo Rainbow- hasta ya logró publicar sus relatos como un libro de verdad.

-"A. K. Yearling" es Daring Do en la vida real- dijo Gilda.

-No sabía que eras su fan- dijo Ahuizolt- aunque… admito que lo que escribe es interesante, me hace quedar como una escoria vengativa frente a todos lo lectores. Hasta decidió usar mi verdadero nombre.

-Jo, eso sí, es bien conocida tu frase: ¡Daring Do, obtendré mi venganza!- rio Rainbow.

-Yo no dije nada parecido en ningún momento- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Sabemos que te esconde tus cosas- dijo Gilda- pero todas las porristas del equipo sabemos que ella siente algo por ti, aunque lo niegue. Te quita tus cosas para que le prestes atención.

-Pues que "original" coqueteo el que me moleste- suspiro Ahuizolt.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas de una vez donde ella y la invitas a salir?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Porque me respondería con su puño en mi cara- contesto Ahuizolt.

-Hay una solución- dijo Gilda.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Celos- contesto Gilda- haz que sienta celos de ti y otra chica.

-Eso es imposible, ninguna chica se mostraría interesada en ayudarme- dijo Ahuizolt.

-El plan suena tonto- dijo Rainbow- no creo que la intrépida Daring pueda caer en algo como los celos.

-Como sea, el partido de baloncesto va a comenzar, me apunté para eso. Hasta luego Gilda, Dash- dijo Ahuizolt.

-Oye espera, quiero ver si aún hay puestos libres. Ah, te veré después Gilda.- dijo Rainbow, despidiéndose y siguiéndolo.

-De acuerdo, Dash- dijo Gilda, sonriendo algo- y aunque no se den cuenta, parece que ustedes dos empezaron mi plan involuntariamente

Busco con su mirada a Daring Do, quien al ver la relación amistosa que comenzaba a desarrollarse entre Ahuizolt y Rainbow, había puesto una expresión llena de descontento.

-Jeje, eso le hará reaccionar de una vez a Daring para que admita de una vez lo que siente y deje claro que ese es SU hombre- rio Gilda.

Después del partido de baloncesto, en el que Rainbow y Applejack tuvieron una disputa en medio de la cancha por quien había encestado más balones, llego el partido de voleyball.

-Bien, parece que es mi turno de participar- dijo Pinkie, quien usaba un short color gris y una camiseta blanca con mangas verdes.

-Suerte, querida- dijo Rarity, usando un traje de aeróbicos (igual al de Raven) color lila claro.

Pinkie se adentro en la cancha, donde los equipos se estaban formando. La chica rosa que habían visto el primer día llamada Fluffle, se quedo mirándola.

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie- dijo Pinkie, estirando su mano- ¿Te llamas Fluffle, cierto?

Fluffle solo saco la punta de su lengua e hizo un pequeño ruido parecido a algo que se desinflara o el ruido de un motor.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes hablar?- pregunto Pinkie.

Fluffle hizo el mismo gesto.

-Oh bueno, no importa. Veo que también participas en voleyball, asi que ¿Puedo hacer equipo contigo y tus otros compañeros?- pregunto.

Fluffle hizo lo mismo, pero más largo.

-Tomare eso como un sí- sonrió Pinkie.

En eso Chrysalis, la amiga de Fluffle, se acerco.

-Vamos Fluffle, démosle una lección al otro equipo de perdedores- dijo, tomando su mano.

-Oigan esperen, estamos en el mismo equipo- dijo Pinkie.

-Bien, como sea- refunfuño Chrysalis.

El partido empezó con un pitido. Cada jugador era bueno, pero Pinkie sabía como darle con exactitud a la pelota, y hacerle ganar puntos a su equipo.

Pero en ese momento, la pelota iba a caer al suelo y Fluffle intento abalanzarse para golpearla alto. Lo logro, pero también consiguió arrastrase dolorosamente por el suelo.

-¡Fluffleeeee!- bramo Chrysalis.

Se olvido del juego y corrió a atender a su amiga. Fluffle se había lastimado un poco el brazo y la pierna, no lloraba, pero algunas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

-No llores, no llores, iremos a la enfermería, pero no llores por favor- pidió Chrysalis, acariciando su frente.

La ayudo a caminar apoyándola en su hombro.

-¡Oye, no dejen el partido a medias!- se quejo un chico de su equipo.

-¡Vete al diablo tú y el partido!- grito Chrysalis, sin voltearse.

Después de este incidente, que dejó a algunos sorprendidos, el evento continuo…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Perdonen la demora, tuve algunos problemas que al menos logré resolver.**

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores por Navidad, Año Nuevo y San Valentín, me atrasé, perdón.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
